Internal Yearning
by LittleLowe
Summary: As if becoming a Veela wasn't bad enough, he had to go and find out his mate was one Hermione Granger. Merlin, he was in for a rough year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers, **

**This is the first Harry Potter fanfic I have attempted so I have no idea how it is going to go down but fingers crossed. Anyway I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think, hopefully you'll like it enough to want me to keep it going. **

**Lots of love **

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>The pain was excruciating, the flames of pure agony seemed to stroke and lick at his skin as he couldn't prevent the screams of raw hurt which fell from his dryly cracked lips. His back arched off the bed as he felt as if he was getting skinned and boiled alive, <em>nothing had felt as horrific as this<em> was all he could think as he begged and sobbed for whoever it was to kill him to put an end to the intense pain he was suffering.

He didn't know how long it lasted, the fire licking at his limbs and seemingly burning him from the inside out, the pain constant as it felt like days, weeks, months' had passed without any relief from the agony which he was going through. That was until it increased, the fire turning cold drastically which while may have sounded like a relief it only fuelled the pain and concentrated it until his voice was hoarse and dry from his cries.

"_Draco honey, come back to me…" _

He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, pleading with him to do something though he had no idea what. His breathing was sharp and uneven, each move he made pain raked through his body as it only increased to a level he couldn't believe he could actually survive through.

His pain seemed to suddenly start to focus towards the centre of his chest, his heart most specifically as he tried desperately to claw at where his heart lay to try and put an end to it. He could hear muffled voices around the room, none of them making any senses as he felt arms grab him, _touch _him! He didn't know why but he despised it, what right did they have to touch him?

He didn't know what he had done but whatever it was he heard the repercussions of his actions, startled screams filling the room as he heard the impact of someone or something hitting into a wall, it crumbling bit by bit as it hit the floor with repeated thuds. _How was this possible_ he thought, finally the pain seemingly drawing out of his aching body leaving him numb.

He sat up gasping, his eyes wide as his nails clawed into the sheets as he gripped them as if they were the only thing that had kept him grounded. His body twitching as he breathed in only to realise that he could identify the scents of three people in his room, finding his body go tense at the possible threat. What the hell had happened to him?

He continued to take in his surroundings, he was in his room but his memory was faded and blurry as he tried to re-call how he had gotten here. It was confusing, he didn't like not knowing and he found his upper lip twitching into a silent scowl of displeasure. The action worried him, how his body seemed to be running as if it was purely instinctual and that it was right for him to act his way.

Wiping his brow with the back of his hand he cringed when he felt the amount of sweat on his skin, suddenly feeling incredibly dirty as he wiped it on his soaked sheets with a cringe of disgust.

"Draco?" a soft voice interrupted his mental ramblings, his head instantly snapping towards the noise, finding it strangely familiar as he took in the worried and drawn looking woman in front of him with a slight tilt of his head.

"Mother?" he asked, confused beyond belief when he saw two house-elves following through with his mothers' orders as they scurried around the room with whatever they had been told to do. He rolled his eyes, ignoring them like he usually did.

"Oh my boy, you scared me half to death" Narcissa gushed, quickly but cautiously rushing to her sons side and hugging his damp body, it not crossing her mind that it was ruining her dress in the process. How could it, after watching her son go through that pure agony for days on end and not being able to do a thing to help him through it.

Draco carefully hugged his mother back, frowning as he realised how strongly he could detect her scent along with the house-elves who seemed to be getting a fire going in his room, his large fireplace quickly providing the room with heating which he didn't know whether to be grateful for or not. He wasn't sure how he felt right now, he wasn't sure if he should feel as strong as he did when he had just gone through complete and utter hell for what had seemed like eternity.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he pulled away, feeling extremely tense for some reason though for strange reason he couldn't seem to get himself to relax whatever he did.

"I am so sorry my dragon, what's the last thing you remember?" Narcissa asked her son, accepting a glass of water from a house-elf as she passed it to her Draco who took it quickly. As she looked at him she found herself shaking her head, while he still looked like her son he had changed so much and that thought scared her.

"I was urm…" Draco started before frowning deeply, his memory fuzzy. "I was coming to see you, I didn't feel right before I collapsed" he finished, remembering the achingly pounding headache which he had been developing before he felt nauseous and collapsed as he tried to find her with no luck.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry I had hoped it had skipped your generation" Narcissa said softly, her eyes watering as she tried to stay strong for her son. This caught Draco's attention, she knew?

"What?" he demanded, pulling away slightly causing hurt to flash through her eyes but Draco ignored it. He didn't feel comfortable in her arms, hell he didn't feel comfortable at all as he twitched and rolled his neck in an attempt to get rid of the aching in his muscles. It was as if he was missing something or someone, the thought was ludicrous but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was correct in his assumption.

"Don't hate me Draco, but…" Narcissa stated, not knowing where to start. She hadn't told anyone else, not even his godfather Snape since she knew exactly what was happening to him and that if anyone had tried to interfere then they would have most likely ended up dead. She didn't want that, hell he had thrown her into his far wall when she was foolish enough to try and restrain him. What the hell had she been thinking when she had tried to do so she didn't know. "…you're a Veela" she stated bluntly, not knowing how else to word it as she broke the news in an almost harsh manner which caused her to wince at his reaction.

"WHAT?" Draco roared, not realising that he had gotten off the bed and was pacing in front of his mother before she could blink. She winced, glad that Lucius was in Azkaban and awaiting the kiss of death. She may have loved her husband but he was not a nice man, Draco though was her son and she would protect him with her life.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew some things about Veela from his study into mythical creatures when they were briefly mentioned in class but how was it possible? He knew they were powerful beasts, seen to be incredibly vicious and volatile but that didn't bother him, hell the more power and fear the better…it was the fact that they couldn't live without a mate to keep them grounded.

"How long do I have?" he muttered, shoving the house-elf slightly as he tried to get his masters attention to give him some food. While Draco normally treated them well he was not in the mood, his furious attitude seemingly draining away when he realised that unless he found his mate who could been anyone he didn't have long left until the Veela in him died of heartbreak.

"Until your 18th birthday" Narcissa said softly, already coming to terms with the fact that it could be an increasingly high possibility. She knew she would try whatever it took to make sure her son was safe, but she couldn't help but brace herself for the worst possible scenario.

"Fuck, fuck!" Draco shouted, his hands gripping his hair only to find it seemed softer than usual. He passed it off, his frame still exhausted from the pain he had injured but he couldn't help but realise that he had under a year to find and get his mate, whoever she was, to accept him before his Veela finally couldn't take the loneliness anymore and accepted death willingly, effectively taking him with it.

"Language Draco, look everything will work out. You have to return to Hogwarts in a few days so you need to rest, I will have the house-elves pack your things and hopefully you will find your mate in one of the students there" Narcissa stated, well demanded before she kissed her son on the cheek and left for him to have some rest.

Draco sat their stunned, quickly making his way over to his bed before laying down on it. While he felt disgusting he was just too exhausted to do anything about it at the minute, and as his eyes closed he couldn't help but frown when he realised just how much he hoped that his mate went to Hogwarts.

**~~(HP)~~**

"Harry please" Hermione pleaded in their compartment, it was just the two of them and he had been avoiding her for a while now. She knew why and she couldn't believe that he was taking Ron's side over hers.

Ron and her had been dating since the end of last year, Hermione enjoying his company until he broke and crushed her heart into tiny pieces when she caught him cheating on her with Lavender. She had confronted him about it, hexing him to tell the truth only to find the reason why he did it was because she was a dull bitch who wouldn't put out. It had made her furious and hurt, but she had concentrated on the anger when she spelled him in pain and cursed him out.

Harry though was being a twit, apparently Ron had be boasting to his apparent best friend about everything they got up to as well the fact Ron was making her seem like the guilty party. He cheated on her! He broke her heart and now no-one in Gryffindor would speak to her as they were believing Ron's lies over the truth which fell from her lips.

She knew what they said about her, calling her a whore and a slut since Ron had made a spiral of lies they all believed in an instant, including both Ginny and Harry much to her shock and pain. Apparently she was over clingy, obsessive and a complete mongrel under her robes. It hurt, the whispers and looks she had gotten when she had got on the train by the Gryffindor's who seemed to be spreading the news quickly. She didn't need this, she had enough on her plate then to loose everyone she cared for as well.

"Leave it Hermione, I can't believe you would do that to Ron" Harry snapped shaking his head, a scowl on his face as he continued to listen to his friend, or ex-friend when he heard about what had happened. He would never have believed that Hermione would cast a pain curse, let alone on Ron when he had tried to tell her that he wasn't in love with her anymore but liked Lavender, even if it was a very mild one. He was disgusted with her, enough so that he could barely look her in the face anymore.

"Harry please" she repeated, going to grab hold of his robes.

"Just go Hermione, I don't want you here when Ron and Lavender gets here, not to mention Ginny" Harry shouted at her making Hermione relieved she had put a silencing spell on the room before entering. She felt her face crumple, losing her composure rapidly as she swallowed at the harshness in his tone. He had been dating Ginny when she had started dating Ron and he was completely in love with her, and so since Ginny hated her for hurting her brother they weren't on speaking terms at all.

"That's it, you are just going to believe his word over mine" she growled angrily, replacing her hurt with anger. She could deal with anger; hurt though was a sore subject for her like it was for most.

"YES! Yes ok, how could you do that Hermione…it was dark fucking magic! How do you even know that? I can't even look at you and I am ashamed to say I was ever you friend, all of us are! You're just as bad as Malfoy!" Harry screamed at her causing her to flinch back when he raised his hand as if to hit her. Her eyes widened with slight fear, breathing a sharp breath of relief when he seemed to catch himself in time. Never, never had she seen him this angry.

"Fine" Hermione stated, her voice breaking as she picked up her small carry on and made her way to the door, pausing as she looked over her shoulder to see her past friend glaring at her.

"What are you waiting for Granger, going to cause more pain?" Harry sneered, Hermione's face falling in pain she realised he couldn't even say her name anymore.

Sniffing she blinked back her tears furiously, quickly opening the door and making her way to the prefects compartment with her belongings. She had been made head-girl of course, being the smartest witch of this age after all, but with everything going on she found it increasing hard to actually care of her achievement. So making her way to the compartment she didn't even take in the student who was already seated, blatantly staring at her as she took the opposite seat and let her head fall into her hands. Then she finally let the tears fall, silent sobs raking through her body as she realised that she was in fact…all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, let me know if it's worth continuing or not. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers,**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or added me to your story alerts or favourites, as long as you guys continue to review to let me know your still reading and enjoying then I will continue to update. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco awoke to the tapping of an owl's beak on his window, knowing it was his eagle owl he slipped out of bed and made his way to the window. Scowling he stretched, taking note of the fact he was still tense as his muscles bunched up in an aching manner which seemed to make him feel constantly uncomfortable. He knew it was due to the fact his Veela was aching for his mate, a girl he may never find. He couldn't help but be terrified; ever since his father was put away for good and was currently awaiting the kiss of death he had started enjoying life. He had never wanted to be a death-eater like his father; all that death just wasn't for him. He was a simple man, and while he thought it was too soon to settle down he would rather suffer through having to wake up to the same girl over and over again then death.<p>

Sighing he opened the window to his bird, taking the letter from its claws as he fed it a treat from his breakfast which the house-elves must have brought him while he was still resting.

"What could be so bloody important?" he ponded to himself out loud, feeling increasingly irritated as he took in the Hogwarts seal on the thick parchment. Rolling his eyes he quickly opened it, his eyes widening as a smirk was soon plastered on his face when the head-boy badge fell from the letter and onto his desk. _Well it looks like I'll have even more power at the school_ he thought with a smirk, running a hand through his ruffled hair as he quickly sent a reply accepting the new position offered to him.

It was then that he finally caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and while his eyes and mouth opened wide in shock he couldn't help the smirk which soon took over his features when he took note of the changes which this…transformation had brought.

He had grown a couple of inches, now coming above his previous 6.2ft in a way which made him even more threatening looking. Especially when he took note that his muscles had toned even more and his 6-pack had transformed into an neat 8-pack which make a smug look appear on his face. His features were similar but had sharpened slightly; his skins complexion still pale though it gave him a godly and entrancing look which only seemed to increase his good mood.

As he continued to take himself in he took note of how his hair had seemingly taken a softer tone to it, it being slightly longer as it fell in a wild and un-kept cut which made him look all the more attractive if he didn't say so himself. It reached just above his shoulders, making him debate on whether or not to bother cutting it or to leave it like it was. He shrugged, not bothered either way.

Shaking his head he went to take a shower, taking note of the fact that when he found his mate the last thing he would have to worry about was her being attracted to him. It was one less thing to worry about.

**~~(HP)~~**

"Good luck, when you find her Draco be nice" his mother demanded as she saw him onto the train like the other parents did their children, the house-elves already having put his bags in the luggage compartment as he kissed his mother on the cheek. Hearing a bunch of muttering he looked to his left only to see a bunch of Slytherin girls looking his way while fanning themselves, whispering about his new and improved looks as they giggled and looked his way heatedly.

"Bunch of bloody Sluts" he found himself muttering before he realised what he was doing, his eyes widening when he took note of the fact he didn't find any of them attractive. What the hell? He knew they were hot, most Slytherin's were but he found nothing about them turned him on. His jaw soon tensed when he realised that until he found his mate he wasn't going to get laid. _Just fucking great!_

Narcissa couldn't help but send her son an amused look as it finally occurred to him that he wouldn't be able to indulge in his seemingly favourite activity unless he found his willing mate, and once he found her she would make sure she was willing. The girl would accept her son even if she had to force her to! She would not lose her son if she had anything to do with it!

Shaking his head he made his way onto the train, seeing his best mate Blaise as he did so and straight away got his attention.

"Draco…wow, what in merlin's name happened to you?" Blaise stated wide-eyed, his loud exclamation causing the other students to gasp when they saw Draco's enhanced appearance as he now towered over his best mate and literally everyone else present in the corridor of the train.

"Long story mate, you would not believe it" Draco stated shaking his head, following him into his compartment before telling the Slytherin's already in their to piss off. Placing a locking and silencing charm on the room and door he turned to his best mate, telling him from the beginning about everything he could remember and about him being a Veela. By the end of it Blaise had slouched on the seats, his eyes wide as he openly gaped at his best mate.

"Aren't Veela's meant to be really rare though, like only one every century and such" Blaise asked, suddenly very interested.

"Yep, that's what my mother said anyway. Apparently it's on her side but has skipped generation after generation until it finally caught up with me" he explained before Blaise continued to ask questions.

"So let me get this straight, you have to find your mate before your 18th birthday or you die?" Blaise asked stunned, fearing for his friend.

"Yep, sucks doesn't it. My life is literally in the hands of whatever girl my Veela is mated to" he replied bluntly, running a hand through his hair as he got up to leave. The train would be leaving soon and he had to get to the heads compartment. He vaguely wondered who the head-girl was before shaking it off, he had enough on his mind without his curiosity making it worse.

"Oh yea, congrats on getting head-boy Draco" Blaise grinned with a knuckle bump before Draco headed off to his compartment, knowing that it wouldn't be long until he would find out who he would be sharing a common room with for the rest of the year.

Getting there he lifted his bag onto the upper shelf before slouching on the seats, rubbing his tense muscles in an attempt to release the horrid tension unsuccessfully. He didn't know how long he sat their until he suddenly shot up ridged, his head snapping to the entrance of the compartment as the most delicious and addicting aroma invaded his senses. Holy fuck! Whatever it was he had to have it!

What he didn't expect though was the door to slam open and none other than a distraught Hermione Ganger to burst through, her eyes scanning over the room but not really seeing anything. It was when she looked into his eyes he felt his whole world shift, nothing but her mattered to him anymore. She came first and always would, over his mother, his life, she was his everything. It didn't take long before he realised that his Veela had mated with the girl he had teased and bullied since the moment he first laid eyes on her.

He felt his heart clench painfully at the thought, as the memories of all the times he had brought a frown to her face from his harsh comments flashed through his head as he stated at her with emotion filled eyes. He didn't care if anyone saw how he was watching her, taking what he could in as she sat huddled in the corner.

She was prettier than he remembered, ok that was an understatement…she was gorgeous! Her hair was no longer wild and untamed as it now fell down her back in silky brown curls which he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through. She also like him hadn't changed into her uniform yet, her outfit consisting of a pair of muggle jeans which hugged her in a way which made his already throbbing dick twitch almost painfully in his pants as he took in how they gripped her long, toned legs amazingly. He also took in the green sweater she was wearing, finding the colour on her a huge turn on as it hugged her chest deliciously…since when did she have such gorgeous tits?

Holy shit! Never would he have thought he would be sitting next to his mate, who just happened to be Hermione Granger, with a raging hard-on that he wanted nothing more than for her to help him take care of. Well shit, definitely not what he thought he would be doing today.

It was then he took in her posture, the fact she was hunched over in the corner as silent sobs raked though her body. He found it physically painful for him to watch. He could smell her tears, his posture again tensing as he watched her carefully. He didn't like her upset, not at all, and while he never thought he would want anything to do with the girl he couldn't deny the fact she held both his heart and his life in her hands…and she didn't even know it.

Shit, what if she rejected him? He deserved it after-all, the amount of pain and torment he had brought her and he found himself panicking. Shit, Shit, Shit! He ran his hands over his face repeatedly, though found he never took his eyes off her, he couldn't even if he tried as he watched her body shake with her silent sobs. He couldn't watch this anymore.

He thought about making some snarky comment before he realised the last thing he wanted was to upset her even more than she already was, the Veela in him buzzing with the need to comfort her and it was an urge that was too strong for him to even think about trying to resist. What surprised him though was he found he didn't want to, she was _his_ and he wanted nothing more than to protect and look after her since she was.

Hell he had always had a crush on her since he was young, being the only one who could keep up with him both intellectually as well as her being just as sharp witted as he was. The fact she was a Mudblood didn't bother him, hell the fact she didn't have any magic passed down to her and to still be considered the smartest witch of their age was nothing short of being impressive, even if he had never admitted it to anyone. So with that he spoke, keeping his tone soft as if she was a fragile piece of glass he considered her to be.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" he asked softly, though it was loud enough for her head to snap in his direction as she looked at him in pure shock.

What the hell? She hadn't even noticed he was in here and blushed when she realised he must have witnessed her mini breakdown. But that wasn't what truly stunned her, it was the fact that not only was he actually showing genuine concern for her well-being, but he actually sounded like he cared…not to mention he had called her Hermione and not Granger or Mudblood which was definitely a first.

"What…" she managed to get out stunned. The way he was staring at her should have made her uncomfortable, but it only served to make her feel strangely safe. She shook her head; it was completely ridiculous; why on earth should she feel safe around Malfoy?

Draco though was too busy staring at her cheeks, her blush making her look even more eye-catching as he found himself trying to stifle a groan. _I wonder how far that blush goes down_ he found himself wondering, only to find he had to shift to subtly try and adjust his raging hard-on. Never had he been so turned on, hell she hadn't even done anything yet and he was nearly ready to blow his load just looking at her flushed cheeks.

"Why do you care?" Hermione finally managed to get out through her shock. Her tone wasn't mean or offending, it was just confused as she stared at him only to have her eyes widen and her cheeks deepen in their red as she took him in. _Bloody hell_ was all she could get out as her eyes raked over him, completely unaware of the affect her blatant eye-fucking had on Draco as he bit his inner cheek as not to moan out-loud at the fire which started to burn in her eyes. Fuck what everyone thought, he wanted her, she was _his_!

"Believe it or not Hermione I do" Draco stated, still staring as he bit his cheek hard enough to taste blood as he smelt the slight aroma of something as it filtered into his senses. He couldn't help the groan though as his whole body felt as if it was on an electric-circuit as he felt dozens and dozens of pleasurable tingles run through him as he identified the scent as his mates arousal…fuck he was in trouble.

Hermione's eyes widened at the pleasurable sounding groan which fell from his lips, not being able to help it as she sifted in her seat at the look he was giving her. What the…? No…no way could Draco Malfoy be lusting after her, it was ridiculous. But just looking at him now she couldn't think of another reason why he was staring at her as if he wanted to eat her, her breathing coming out in sharp pants as she found her body responding as liquid gushed between her legs.

"Fuck, Hermione" he moaned out as her arousal intensified, his hands gripping the seat as his nails ripped into the material in an attempt to not rush over there and pound into her delicious wet heat with abandon. The thought and mental image alone made him shudder in pleasure, oh god did he want her!

Hermione didn't know what was happening, she felt as if her body was on fire and she couldn't believe what she was thinking. She wanted him, she wanted Draco Malfoy more than anything and she had no idea where all these feelings were coming from. She hated him…right?

"Draco-" she started but was cut off by another one of his groans making her shiver, his eyes dark as he revelled in the way she spoke his name. It sounded so sensual from her lips that he couldn't help but want to hear it again, oh merlin how he wanted her to scream his name out in pleasure as he ravished her like she deserved. Yep, he was truly and utterly whipped on one Hermione Granger and he couldn't find it in himself to actually give a damn about it.

She was about to ask again, wondering whether he had somehow charmed her into feeling this way when there was a knock on the door before McGonagall walked into their compartment. Scanning for Mr Malfoy she felt her eyes widen as she took in the tension in the room, miss Granger looking incredibly flushed and uncomfortable while the boy who she had come to check on was looking more than a little headedly at the poor girl.

She knew about Mr Malfoy's sudden heritage coming into play and to say her and the other professors were shocked would be an understatement. Veela's were incredibly rare magical creatures, though it would explain how the boy had possessed a vast amount of magically talent even at a young age.

"Mr Malfoy, a word please" She stated, not prepared for the growl which rumbled from his chest. It sounded anything but friendly and it didn't take her long to gather that he had already found his mate…with Miss Granger. If it wasn't for the fact it changed both of their lives then it would have been rather amusing, the two enemies being destined for each other and such.

Hermione gasped at the inhuman noise which rose from his chest, the sound that should have scared her only served to make her feel that feeling of being safe yet again. She scrunched her face up in confusion and distaste, why did she suddenly want him so bad, to reach out and touch him and to take away the tenseness which he seemed to hold himself? Her mouth was agape and open in shock at her own thoughts, what in merlin's name was going on?

Reluctantly Draco got up, his eyes never leaving Hermione's as he made his way to McGonagall who was studying the boy carefully. Things were definitely going to be interesting this year, that was for sure.

"What?" Draco snapped as he stood outside, glaring at a first year as he tried to past him. Whatever he looked like in his pissy mood at having to leave his mate must have been terrifying he thought as he watched the small kid go completely white before collapsing on the ground, Mrs McGonagall clicking her tongue once in annoyance as she shook her head and muttered a quick spell to revive the still pale looking kid.

"Was that really necessary Mr Malfoy" she stated, choosing not to comment on his previous attitude. The last thing she wanted was for him to really get in touch with his Veela side, not with her the sole focus of his attention anyway. Even as a professor she didn't know much on Veela, but Hagrid who had the most experience stated that even a human Veela can transform and kill in seconds if either them or their mate is threatened. Magic was a waste of time to try and fight one, especially if it was enraged and guarding its mate.

"How was it my fault?" was his flat retort, not realising that he was in fact guarding the door to the compartment where his mate sat trying to figure out what the hell was happening and what was wrong with her.

McGonagall shook her head, breathing out as she helped the boy up who had fainted and sent him on his way. He didn't protest, literally legging it down the halls much to Draco's amusement.

"I know about your heritage, Mr Malfoy" McGonagall stated, wanting him to know that fact. She was shocked to find that he didn't seem stunned or even bothered with her comment, just staring at her with a bored and irritated expression.

"Good for you" was his retort, not caring that he was in fact being fairly rude to a teacher. She had pissed him off, he could be with his mate and yet she had dragged him out here to have a completely pointless conversation which he found utterly unnecessary. He had already predicted that his mother would contact the school, so it wasn't exactly a surprise.

"I take it you have already found your mate in young Granger?" she asked just to clarify; she knew Veela's weren't attracted to anyone other than their mates so it made sense.

At the mention of his mate he couldn't help but stand straighter, instinctively scanning over his professor to gather whether or not she was a threat to his other half or not. Seeing this McGonagall paled slightly, her hand twitching on her wand involuntary making his eyes narrow in on her movement.

"Yes" he said stiffly, his eyes never leaving her wand as it hung tightly in her grip.

"That's all" she said stiffly and getting a nod in return, Draco waiting until she left before slipping back into the compartment and mumbling a silencing charm as he did so. They still had a while to go until they got there and he wanted to use the time to try and get to know his mate, begging internally that she would at least let him.

**Let me know what you thought in a review, it'll help with quicker updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed since it really does make a writer proud of their work. Well, here is the next chapter so please keep up the comments and encouragement. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Draco had left Hermione had released a breath she didn't even know she was holding, her flushed cheeks falling into her hands as she shook her head as to try and figure out what the hell was going on. Why was he acting so strangely with her, and what the hell happened to him over the summer for him to change so much?<p>

She couldn't help but picture his platinum-blonde hair, his angular features which only fuelled her racing heart. She clutched her chest as if it would help her calm down, her thoughts running a mile a minute as she tried to gather her wits. Was he playing a game with her, a trick to humiliate her later on? She just didn't know, but she wouldn't put it past him even if it seemed like a lot of effort on his end. I mean she was just a filthy Mudblood to him, but what she saw was genuine lust in his eyes and she couldn't help but shiver as she remembered how he had looked at her only moments ago.

She didn't notice when the soul boy of her thoughts re-entered the compartment, choosing to sit directly opposite her when he wanted nothing more than to take her small and petite form into his arms and never let go. She was so deep into her internal argument that she couldn't help but jump when he spoke next.

"A galleon for your thoughts?" He asked, trying to start off some sort of interaction with her but only causing her to jump at the sound of his voice. He would have chuckled if it wasn't for the fact she was breathing heavily from the shock, and while it was nothing serious he couldn't help the small pang in his heart knowing he had made her uncomfortable.

"Draco! You scared the hell out of me" Hermione exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes widening slightly when she realised how easily she had spoken his name and how a visible shiver had run through his body as she did so. He couldn't have been putting that on she though; but could she really have that much of an effect on him?

"Sorry" he instantly apologised as he tried to please his mate, her eyes going comically wide as she took a few minutes to respond as she came out of her shock.

"Did…did you just apologise?" Hermione gaped, not knowing what to make of that fact as she soon found herself staring at his lips. Oh how she wanted to kiss them, to have her own lips pressed against his as she slipped her tongue… she rapidly shook her head as to try and clear those types of thoughts; where was all this coming from?

"Of course I did, Hermione" he smiled, not smirked or sneered but _smiled_. Again she was stunned into silence.

"You should smile more often" she found herself saying before she could stop herself, her already present blush deepening as she felt a wave of warmth run through her. But that wasn't what took her breath away, it was the fact that her comment had seemed to light up his world as his smile widened making him seem even more perfect in her eyes as his gaze held something akin to…adoration?

Draco couldn't resist smiling at her comment, how could he not? As she flushed deeper he couldn't help but feel thankful that his Veela had mated with this adorably cute creature, and while he would never have thought of wanting her, as he took her in he knew it wasn't just his Veela side which found her capturing. He watched as she studied him for a few moments before reaching for her bag, heaving it up on the seat causing him to wince. God he wished he could have helped her with that; he didn't like seeing her have to strain.

Hermione, unaware of his reaction to her struggling to lift her case quickly laid it down to unzip it, thinking that a good book would distract her from the thoughts flying around her head. Choosing on a novel her mother had once brought her instead of her favourite book of _Hogwarts A History_ she quickly took it out along with a bottle of water. Zipping it up she tried to ignore the eyes on her every move, it worrying her that his gaze didn't have any negative affect on her and only seemed to fuel the fire and lust she seemed to have developed for him over such a short period of time.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked after a few minutes, not being able to handle the silence anymore even though it wasn't uncomfortable. He was craving for any information on her, wanting to know everything there was to know about the talented witch. Not to mention why she had come in crying, anger raking though him at the thought that someone had harmed her in any way. If he ever found out who it was…

Hermione snapped her head up, staring at him to only to see a hopeful expression on his face. She felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips; she couldn't help but find he looked adorable.

At the realisation that he was getting a smile out of her his face light up even more causing a giggle to burst from her lips before she could help herself, warmth running through him at the sound as his inner Veela purred at the thought of taking care of their mate. Maybe he had a chance after all…

"It's a muggle novel, a romance" Hermione smiled, thinking that she might as well make use of his good mood. He had her previous negative emotions turn into something akin to happiness which was a surprise and figured if he returned back to his usual self then she would just blank him, but with these feelings he was stirring inside of her she highly doubted she could even if she tried.

"Can I have a look?" he asked. The smile was still on his face as he took the excuse to move to sit next to her when a curious expression appeared on her face before she nodded slowly.

They both took sharp intakes of breath as he sat down just a little too closely to be considered innocent, both of their minds reeling with having their other-half so close. Hermione felt herself heat up and took to subtly fanning herself as she felt herself flush hotly, her hair blowing slightly with the movement only causing Draco's pleasurable torture to increase a few notches.

As soon as he sat close to her he was fighting the urge to put his arm around her, while it was a small gesture to what he wanted to do to her he didn't want to push his luck and he knew he would be by doing so. Her scent though, oh god her scent was incredible. He felt his mouth water at the pure smell of it, his own loose jeans tightening even more so at this new development. He wanted nothing more than to pull her flush against him, to nuzzle her neck as he brought her pleasure which would only fuel his own.

"Here" she said nervously, her voice slightly husky causing him make a low strangled sound at the back of his throat as he tried to keep in another groan. Reaching for the book he made sure to brush his fingers against her smaller ones, the jolt of pure desire and lust that shot through his skin making him shudder and twitch. He looked to see if she felt it and realised she did, her breathing now deep and uneven as she quickly drew her hand back much to his disappointment. She didn't know what was going on, only that she liked it…a lot.

"Thanks" he replied as he kept hold of the book, his voice deep and husky making her almost moan aloud at the sound of it. What the fuck was going on with her?

Looking at the book to follow through with his request he spun it oven to read the blurb, finding it nothing of interest but asking her to tell him about it anyway just to hear the sound of her voice.

"Oh it's about this woman who fell in love with a man who is already married but there in love, and when the man comes down with an illness that his wife can't deal with she steps in and helps him through it only for him to give her a child" she stated as she turned to face him, crossing her legs on the bench seat as she did so. Draco mirrored her position, his smile never faltering as his eyes took in every detail about her when she spoke. The way her plump and oh so tempting lips moved as they formed each word, how her eyes sparkled with interest as she answered his question with enthusiasm. She was perfect.

"You've read it?" Draco asked amused, chuckling when his mates eyes narrowed in a playful manner he would never have expected from her. But then again he never took the time to know her, but even after spending only minutes with her he was already falling…hard.

"Yes" she answered defensively, but however much she wanted to she couldn't seem to feel uncomfortable in his presence. It was unnerving, especially since she could feel his body heat radiating off him making her tingle where the heat contacted with her bare skin.

"Hey I meant nothing against it, Hermione" he quickly stated, his hands held in a submissive gesture making her give him a look of disbelief.

"You've changed" she concluded as she eyed him curiously, running her tongue along her bottom lip which only ignited the fire in Draco's eyes as he watched her. Merlin he wanted to take that slightly plumper bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it until he drew a moan from her, damn it even the thought made his already throbbing dick twitch.

"What do you mean?" he asked playing dumb, he knew exactly what she meant.

"You're being…nice" Hermione stated as she paused to try and come up with a word, nice was the best she could do when under the pressure from his gaze. Had his eyes always been so beautiful she thought, finding herself trapped in his gaze much to Draco's delight.

"I've changed a lot over the summer, Hermione" he explained with a grin, his positive mood giving her whiplash as she simply stared at him.

"I know, but why?" she asked, she couldn't help it! She wanted, no needed to know what the hell had her reacting in such a way!

"I want to apologise for everything Hermione, everything I've said to upset you and I beg for your forgiveness" he pleaded, he really needed her to understand how sorry her was for how he treated her. Not just because she was his mate, but due to the fact that just the memory alone of all the moments he had hurt her made him ache for him to make it up to her. _We will, for the rest of our lives if she'll let us_ he felt his Veela respond, Draco immediately agreeing with the thought.

Hermione just sat there not moving, her mouth agape at what he had just said. Was he serious? He looked serious but never would she have thought that she would hear Draco Malfoy apologise to her, let alone sound so sincere.

Draco looked at her worriedly after she was silent for a few minutes, she hadn't moved and the fact she hadn't blinked either made him unnerved. His stomach dropped with worry as he put the book he didn't even realise he was still holding behind him as he reached out to brush a few strands of her hair away from her face, ecstatic with the way her body reacted to his touch as she shivered and impulsively leaning into his caress before snapping out of it much to his disappointment.

"What?" was her intelligent reply causing Draco to laugh, the sound of his enjoyment causing an automatic smile to appear on her own lips as she watched him.

"Forgive me?" he asked, giving Hermione a pleading look with only made her pout at how sweet and adorable he was, how the fuck can she be thinking this?

"It's in the past Draco-" was all she got out before she was pulled into his arms, too shocked to respond straight away as he hugged her. The only thought running through her head was that _Draco Malfoy_ was _hugging_ her. What the hell was going on?

Draco sighed in pure pleasure and delight as he pulled her into his arms as a reflex, feeling his form completely relax with his other-half safely in his arms. He couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face even if he tried to. God she felt so good against him he thought as he tightened his grip before reluctantly letting her go…very reluctantly.

"Thank you, Mia" he beamed, the nickname falling from his lips before he could even think about stopping it.

"You…you called me Mia" Hermione stated shocked, her mouth open in a comically wide gesture causing a sudden wave of nervousness to come over Draco. What the hell? He never felt nervous, but something about wanting his mates' approval constantly made the strange emotion swarm into the forefront of his mind.

"You don't like it?" he asked with a frown, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of learning something new about her however small it might be.

"No it's not that…" she stated shaking her head, her thoughts still running a mile a minute causing a dull ache to form in her head as she tried to work out what she was doing. Why was he being so nice to her, taking an interest in her as well as now developing an attraction for her? Ow, fuck!

Draco immediately felt his protective side take over as he watched his mate rub her temples, his eyes narrowing as he watched his mate in discomfort. The urge to take away her pain ran through his entire being, and as he watched her fingers try and dull her ache he couldn't help but want to be the one to do so.

"You alright there, Mia?" he asked, his tone dripping with concern as he subtly moved closer to his girl, brushing a few strands away from her face so he could see her better. It didn't go past him how her now tamed to perfection hair felt soft against his fingertips, only fuelling his urge to want to run his fingers though the soft curls.

"Yea, I'm just seriously confused" she sighed out, jumping slightly in surprise when she felt large hands bat hers away gently before his fingers took the place of hers. She was about to protest until she sighed out in comfort as soon as his fingers got to work, adjusting her position and leaning back against him before she knew what she was doing.

Draco's breathing hitched as she did so, her back pressing against his chest as he moved his legs down so she could lean against him comfortably. As he massaged her temples he again felt that incredible feeling of warmth run through him, knowing it was the feeling he got when he took care of his mate and he couldn't help the mega-watt smile on his features as he realised it. Never had he smiled so much, but then again never had he felt so relaxed, so happy with his life as he took care of his mate in his arms.

"Oh god, that feels _good_" she moaned out before she could stop herself, not realising Draco's reaction as she closed her eyes in comfort. Draco couldn't help but bite his inner cheek yet again, her moan sounding so sensual that he couldn't help but find it completely and utterly erotic falling from those tempting lips of hers.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the compartment door that Hermione jumped out of his arms, a blush tainting her slightly flushed cheeks as she diverted her attention out of the window as she mumbled a thank you to a pissed off looking Draco.

"What?" he snapped as the door opened, feeling guilty when he saw his mate jump slightly at his tone.

It was then McGonagall walked into the room and to Hermione's complete shock her professor seemed almost…nervous. She shook her head, pleased her headache had gone as she watched the professor take in their close proximity before giving Draco a knowing look. What the hell was going on she thought with a blush, very aware that Draco's eyes were still burning into the side of her head as he stared.

"I take it you are getting on well" McGonagall smirked slightly, the expression on her face looking completely out of place on her features as both Hermione and Draco just stared at her in slight shock at what they were seeing in front of them. The woman barely smiled, but here she was _smirking_ at them!

"What were you after, Professor?" Hermione asked awkwardly as she cleared her throat a few times, again Draco being captured by her voice as it sounded like music to his ears.

"We will be arriving in a little over half an hour so you will need to start your head duties and visit each compartment to tell each set of students to get into their robes" she stated in a strong request while it was anything but, it was an order plain and clear. Both Draco and Hermione nodded before McGonagall left, but not before giving them one last look as she shook her head. She couldn't help but be fascinated with how the most potential students of the school sorted out their relationship, knowing that Miss Granger was going to be in for the shock of her life once everything is explained to her. She couldn't help but be pleased that she would be present when that occurred, it wasn't every day that you got to witness a Veela come clean to their mate now was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Please take the time to review; it's simply a click away. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, **

**Well here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait but I've had exams and so haven't really had the time to concentrate on my writing skills. **

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed since it really does making writing worth it when I read each and every review you write. So, keep them coming since they do help to encourage quicker updates. **

**Sorry for any errors, I was in a rush to post so I didn't take as much time editing it as usual. **

**Lots of love**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"I suppose we should get going" Hermione sighed softly, it annoying the hell out of her that she couldn't seem to be awkward or uncomfortable in his presence however much she knew she should be.<p>

"Of course, do you wish to change first?" Draco asked standing up, shocking Hermione once again as he held out his hand to help her rise.

With only slight hesitation she took it, feeling the addicting sparks as their skin touched. He felt his whole body from head to toe buzz with each smile, with each touch he managed to capture from his mate and he couldn't help but relish in the addicting feelings of warmth and pleasure which each action that he managed to draw from her.

Draco couldn't help but smile wide, one which she found herself returning even if she still thought this was a completely fucked up situation they were in. Nodding once she let go of his hand once he had pulled her up, feeling herself frown slightly as she did so.

Shaking those thoughts from her head she quickly turned to get her robes out of her bag, putting the book which still laid on the seat back inside as she felt Draco gather his own uniform. She couldn't help but stare as she turned to watch him reach for his own case, taking in the way his muscles seemed to ripple under the fabric of the black shirt he was wearing as she felt herself heat up again. She couldn't deny he was attractive, ok that was an understatement since she couldn't find any faults about him physically as she let her eyes rake over his form with a hunger she had never felt before.

Draco couldn't help but shiver; instead of using magic to dress he decided to do it the old fashioned way, wanting his mate to lust over him like he was her. As he slipped off his shirt his sensitive hearing picked up on her sharp but soft intact of breath, his cock still painfully twitching in his jeans as he smelt her arousal increase in its addicting aroma. _Oh my sweet…_

"Oh my" she found herself mumbling under her breath, unaware he could hear each word perfectly as she couldn't seem to draw her gaze away from his sculptured back. He had certainly toned up more than last year she thought with a slight frown, quickly snapping out of it when she realised that she was actually drooling slightly as she took in the way his muscles tensed and rippled with every move he made as he slipped on his robes.

Draco had to fight the urge to take her right there and then, he could picture himself thrusting into her virgin heat as she clawed and scratched at his back for him to go deeper. Fuck…he knew she was a virgin, he could _smell_ the pureness she seemed to radiate and couldn't help but feel his possessiveness increase as he took that large fact into his books. He would be the only one to bring her pleasure, if she needed something she would come to him, if she was sad or unhappy then he would be there for her. Always, he would never leave her side once he had claimed her, though he already classed her as his.

"Merlin Hermione, this is Malfoy we are talking about" she continued to bait herself, grabbing her wand and mumbling a spell with a frown as she found herself suddenly in her new robes. She rarely got dressed using magic, but it was too late for her to head to the bathroom and she didn't want to deal with the painful whispers. She shouldn't have cared, but with the war over she couldn't help but feel her heart pulse painfully as she realised that even with how much both Ron and Harry had been through with her when they were defeating Voldemort, it didn't seem to matter to them at all as they threw her aside as if she had meant nothing to them.

Draco frowned when he felt a strange feeling rush through him, whatever it was it made his Veela rattle in its cage inside of him. He had spun around and was staring at Hermione before he knew what he was doing, his silver eyes scanning her over only to frown when he saw the pain and hurt in her far away gaze. He didn't like it, his heart clenching as his Veela demanded he comfort his mate and to take away her pain. He didn't know what to do; she didn't know about his Veela side so he couldn't exactly just go up and hug her…yet.

"Hermione?" he asked, wincing slightly when he saw her jump as she was snapped back into the present. Turning around to face him she suddenly felt nervous under his gaze, and though she wasn't uncomfortable she didn't exactly love his presence as his gaze ran over her robes.

"Mia, why are you wearing Slytherin robes?" he asked, his tone Hermione realised with surprise wasn't accusing as such, just curious. She sighed, running a hand through her now slightly messy curls as she chewed her bottom lip nervously, the action not helping Draco with his rather _hard_ problem.

"None of your business Dra-Malfoy" she suddenly snapped, feeling irritated with herself when she realised how easily his name passed her lips. She felt her face scrunch up, turning around to fold and replace her previously worn clothes in her case as she zipped it up, aware of Draco's burning gaze.

Draco was stunned by her sudden mood change, silently cursing himself for speaking out of turn as he watched her start to close off against him again. He felt his Veela get restless, his body buzzing to return to the relaxed mood which they had been in previously. Oh how good she had felt touching him, even if it was small and innocent gestures.

"Please Mia" he asked using her nickname, his sensitive hearing picking up her sigh as she turned to face him with nervous eyes.

She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for snapping, but it was a sore subject for her and she couldn't help but feel slightly defensive with his curious comment. She let her eyes search his face, shocked to find something akin to concern in his light grey orbs as his fingers seemed to twitch, as if resisting the urge to reach out and touch her.

Taking a deep breath she decided to confide in him, after all she had no one else. That thought struck a nerve and she fought the urge to laugh bitterly, how her life must have changed if the only person who didn't look at her with disgust was the boy who had formally tormented her for years.

"If you must know my former house went to Dumbledore wanting to rid me of their house, I was resorted and the hat was stupid enough to put me in Slytherin" she stated matter-of-factly, her eyes staring at him with disbelief as his lips turned up into a smile.

"Well Mia, looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together" he stated happily, rubbing his hands together as his Veela hummed in pleasure at the thought of being able to be closer to his mate. It seemed to run past him about why she had been kicked out of her house, the only thought running through his head was how she was now a Slytherin just like him. She looked amazingly sexy in green he thought, it bringing out her creamy skin and dark hair and eyes.

"You…you mean you don't mind?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, this was definitely not the reaction she had been expecting.

She had braced herself for his mood souring, that he would try and hex her for even considering being a snake. The thought didn't appeal to her at all, but the sorting hat had shouted the houses name before it was placed soundly on her head. She had disagreed, Dumbledore had been insistent though and even professor Snape seemed to have a smirk on his lips as he didn't complain about having a muggleborn in his pureblood house.

"Why would I mind, I am pleased with the news" he winked, feeling a smirk form on his lips when he saw her blush and divert her eyes from his. He had always thought the minx belonged in his house, even if back then he would never have admitted it.

"Oh" was her short comment before she made her way to the door to begin their rounds, stunned again when Draco seemed to beat her to it and held it open in a very gentlemanly gesture which yet again surprised her. What the hell had happened to him over the summer? He seemed to have had a complete body switch she pondered.

As he closed the compartment door behind them he couldn't help but quickly catch up with her, pressing his hand cautiously against the small of her back to see how she would take it. He felt her shiver, another blush coating her cheeks at the gesture but she didn't pull away. She couldn't bring herself to, he made her feel…relaxed, safe and she seemed to find herself craving the feelings he seemed to bring out in her.

She didn't see the stupid grin on Draco's face as he applied a little more pressure now he had the go ahead, his appearance at her side now possessive looking as he was over a head taller than her slightly petite form. He had to fight the urge to pin her to the wall and ravish her body with his as each step made her curvaceous hips brush against his thigh making him want nothing more than to grab hold of her and show her just who she belonged to. He resisted…just.

As they both made their way to the compartments, Hermione blushing even more at the looks they got when they peaked in to tell them to get changed. She had thought they would comment or at least curse her out when she caught sight of both disgust and pure disbelief before it was replaced with fear and their mouths stayed firmly shut. She frowned but shrugged it off, not noticing nor finding it herself to care that with each look directed at her that Draco found inappropriate he didn't bother to hind the anger nor the matching glare and sneer which had them cowering in their seats.

It was when they reached the Gryffindor compartments that Draco took note of his mates discomfort, feeling his body tense with the need to extinguish the source of the his mates distaste.

"You ok?" he asked, again shocking Hermione how much he seemed to care. There was no faking the amount of concern which dripped off each of his words; it was _why_ he was acting this way which was bothering her the most.

"Fine" she lied smoothly; though her voice strained with the emotion she tried to hide from him. Draco frowned, automatically wrapping his arm around her petite waist in an attempt to comfort her.

Hermione was to distracted to fully comprehend the very intimate gesture, only that it was helping to settle her nerves as she felt herself mould against him seemingly by instinct as his hand rested on her hip in a very possessive manner.

He couldn't help but gloat internally, feeling her mould against him only causing him to purr deeply in his chest. Thankfully his mate didn't seem to notice as they carried on down the corridor, the Slytherin and Gryffindor compartments the only ones left to visit.

She fit perfectly against his side and he couldn't help but tighten his grip, as if he was afraid to lose the extremely pleasurable gesture as he let his eyes roam her slightly frowning face. While he wanted nothing more than to kiss it away, he knew not to push his luck until he had come clean with her about his heritage; which if he had his way, would be very soon.

"You can do this Hermione" he heard her telling herself as she approached the first of the Gryffindor compartments. They could have done it separately but after just finding out that she was his soul mate he had made sure to patrol with her. He knew his Veela would not react well to her being out of his sight, he doubted it ever would.

"Oh look who it is-" one Gryffindor started to sneer as Hermione poked her head inside until they seemed to freeze, the four of them in the compartment seemingly tensing in shock and fear as they cut off mid-sentence. They couldn't believe like the others what they were witnessing in front of them, that the previous Gryffindor princess was not only wearing Slytherin robes but was in the arms of the now even more sexy Slytherin prince.

It wasn't that though which caused them to freeze mid-comment, it was the hatful sneer that Malfoy was sending their way that had their words catching in their throats. They had always feared the Slytherin prince, not only was he talented in dark magic but they had heard of him in the war and how he had been trained by Voldemort himself. Yep, they were defiantly scared of the grey eyed boy.

"We will be arriving soon, you need to get changed" she told the fifth years before quickly shutting the door in their stunned faces, breathing a sigh of relief as she leaned back only to find herself practically in Draco's arms.

"Oh shoot, sorry" she quickly stated when she realised she must have backed into him, quickly trying to move out of his way only to realise his firm hand on her hip was preventing her from doing so. Looking up she was shocked to find both adoration and amusement in his gaze, his grey orbs swirling with a number of different emotions.

"It's quite alright" he winked, squeezing her slightly before opening the next compartment to find Potter and the two Weasley's. He scowled at them, remembering then that they had effectively contributed to getting his mate kicked out of the house she loved. While he was happy to have her in his, it pissed him off that it must have hurt her for them to do so.

"Get changed" he snarled at them causing them to flinch, but the looks of disgust they were giving his mate was making the Veela in him act defensively. What right did they have to look at her in such a way? He knew if it hadn't of been for his mate standing so closely in his embrace he would have made sure they suffered for hurting her in any way right there and then.

"What right do you have-" Ron started to sneer in his direction, feeling an odd sense of jealously with how his enemy was holding his past girlfriend. He smirked though when he realised that it wouldn't last, whatever they had, it was only a matter of time before Malfoy realised how frigid the girl was.

"Don't make me deduct points, Weasley" he snapped, his eyes blazing as his grip on Hermione tightened. Harry and Ginny just sat there in shock, staring at their previous friend as she seemed to stare at Malfoy with pure bewilderment. What the hell was going on?

"Get lost, Malfoy" Harry sighed irritated as he still stared at Hermione, or rather the pale hand which was attached protectively around her hip. If it wasn't for the fact that he was no longer on speaking terms with the smart witch then he would have immediately asked what was going on.

"My pleasure, the stench in here is disgusting" Draco sneered, eying them with hate before shutting the compartment with a loud bang. Breathing through his anger he suddenly felt his whole being calm when a small yet incredibly soft hand touched his cheek almost hesitantly. Looking down he found himself staring into a pair of hazel orbs, the urge to bend down and press his lips against hers almost too much to resist.

"What's going on?" she asked in an almost whisper, but Draco heard her perfectly of course.

Sensing the distress in her tone he immediately brought her into his arms, not bothering to fight the urge to do so as he rested his chin on top of her brunette curls. She was confused, why had he acted so…viciously to her previous friends but treated her as if she was his world? It didn't make any sense and she found she _needed_ to know before she went crazy trying to find out.

"I will explain it to you soon, my Mia" he breathed, not caring that he had called her his even if it was by accident. She didn't seem to notice though, her arms seemingly automatically wrapping themselves around his neck as his stayed around her small waist. They stared at each other, the Veela in him purring in delight that his mate was so willingly in his arms where she belonged, where she would stay.

Hermione though quickly snapped out of her haze, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing in a way which reminded Draco of his large problem. He was thankful that the robes were loose enough not to show how aroused he was, and while he wanted nothing more than to have her flush against him he didn't want to scare her off when she felt the effect she seemed to have on him. He was so hard it was painful to walk, but thoughts of a naked Snape were thankfully tampering down his arousal slightly, if not completely.

"We…we should get going" Hermione stuttered nervously before pulling away, though she didn't comment as his hand stayed possessively on her hip as they continued their rounds. Hermione felt breathless, she couldn't believe she had almost kissed him. Though that wasn't what panicked her though, it was the fact she _wanted_ to…maybe too much.

Draco though was positively beaming, and while he wished he could have kissed her like he wanted, the fact he knew she wanted to make him grin in delight. He couldn't help but breathe in deeply, her tangy and delicious scent clinging to him as he continued to take in subtle lungful's. He couldn't resist licking his lips as he thought about how she would taste, if she smelled this good he could only imagine what she would taste like on his tongue.

The rest of rounds went smoothly, Draco scaring off any comments or expressions he deemed unacceptable for his mate to hear while she seemed obvious. Hermione wasn't though, she knew of course but was thankful enough not to comment or complain on his actions. To be honest she was thankful, even if it only served to confuse her more with his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>The simplest way to get quicker updates is to review, review and of course review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Sorry for the long wait for the chapter but I had my exams, but finally they are over so I should be updating a lot more regularly as long as I find the time to do so. **_

_**Anyway, I am not really happy with this chapter but I know that you've waited long enough so I put it up. **_

_**Thanks for all the previous reviews!**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco felt his hands clench and unclench by his sides as he watched his best mate eye Hermione in an appraising manner as they got to the last of the Slytherin compartments where Blaise sat. The way Blaise seemed to look her up and down in a way which made her blush deeply had Draco's Veela rising to the surface as he tried to control himself as not to beat the ever living shit out of his best mate.<p>

"Why hello there Granger, seems you've decided to join us in the snake pit" Blaise purred seductively, watching as Draco seemed to be having trouble controlling himself as he took in the pretty girl at his best mates side. He had always known how much of a beautiful woman Hermione would grow up to be, they had a mutual kind of friendship ever since she had helped him with a potions essay which he was having trouble with back in the early years.

When his best mate and Granger entered the compartment Blaise knew immediately just what was going on, giving Draco a knowingly look when he noticed how his pale hand had a firm grip on the girls hip. The fact she was in Slytherin robes though was a surprise, his brows rising as he took her in while making sure to get a rise out of Draco.

"Urm…yea" Hermione answered lamely, her face feeling flushed as she quickly made an excuse as to use the bathroom near the compartment before rushing out. She didn't take in Draco's pure reluctance to let her go, though as soon as she had shut the door behind her he snapped his head in Blaise's direction, his silver eyes blazing with pure fury.

Blaise gulped as Draco's glare was fixated on him, it finally clicking that maybe flirting with his best friends soul mate wasn't one of the best things he could do.

"Look mate I was only joking around, nothing serious" he stated quickly, his hands held up in submission gesture as his friend approached him gracefully but hostilely. Yep, definitely not one of his better ideas.

"Hermione is MINE" Draco growled out, feeling a pain in the front of his teeth as his Veela demanded he took out the threat to his mate. She was HIS, and if this boy sitting in front of him was trying to take her from him then he would dispose of the threat immediately.

Blaise sensing this would not end well, especially when he saw the hint of Draco's canines lengthening slightly he immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. Draco had always had a temper, hell he had been on the receiving end of it a few times but now he wasn't afraid to admit that the blonde haired Slytherin prince scared the shit out of him.

"Yes, she's yours" he quickly agreed, his eyes noticing how Draco's muscles twitched in anticipation for disposing of any threat to his mate. He gulped.

Luck seemed to be on his side though since he noticed Draco suddenly straighten up from the slight crouch he had been in before inhaling deeply. Blaise didn't move, didn't dare make a sound until he took note of the pure pleasurable expression on his friends face as his head snapped to the direction of the door.

"Hermione" he breathed just loud enough for Blaise to hear, Blaise breathing a sigh of relief as the door opened and Hermione poked her head through curiously. He couldn't help but watch in fascination as the female witch locked eyes with Draco, a soft smile on her lips triggering a similar reaction from Draco. All tension seemed to dissipate from the room before it was replaced with another, Blaise trying to hide his smirk as he watched the pair eye each other hungrily before Granger looked away with a shake of her head and a blush staining her cheeks.

"Urm…are you staying in here Draco?" Hermione asked as she nervously bit at her lip while staring at him. She knew something had gone down since Blaise looked extremely relieved as he watched Draco cautiously; she shrugged her shoulders since it could hardly concern her.

"No, I'm coming" Draco stated quickly, perhaps a little too quickly since Hermione raised a brow before shrugging again.

Draco quickly shot Blaise an apologetic look for his actions before quickly following after his girl, not paying attention to Blaise's sudden laughter as he hurried after her. Blaise shook his head, Draco was definitely whipped.

**~~(HP)~~**

"Draco, I can carry my bags perfectly fine" Hermione protested for the 4th time much to Draco's amusement, the train had stopped and before she could even think about collecting her things he already had them in his grip. She was annoyed; she could carry her own things.

"I know" he stated with a smirk, amusement glistening in his gaze as he heard her huff before she crossed her arms in front of her. He doubted she realised it only served to push her chest up higher, his eyes running over her bare knees which were on show due to her uniform.

She was wearing what she always had, but now Draco had started seeing her in an extremely lustful way he couldn't help but lick his lips when she wasn't looking. Her hair was down in full curls thanks to a number of spells she seemed to cast, it flowing over her shoulders in an alluring manner. Her blazer and tie were perfectly neat much like his own, her heads badge pinned on the green lining of her robes. Now they were in their last year the robes were slightly more fitting, he had hated like most the annoyance of the flowing robes in his younger years.

It was her legs that he noticed the most though, her skirt he realised was slightly shorter than he was used to seeing on her but it was still modestly low. He couldn't help but bite the side of his lip as he took in her black knee high socks, surprised to find the green lining which was threated through the top of the fabric. She may not have wanted to be in Slytherin he thought, be she was definitely dressing the part.

"Then give me back my things" she huffed, bringing him out of his lustful mood as he shook his head to clear his thoughts much to the annoyance of his Veela.

"You can huff all you like Hermione, but I will carry it for you" he stated, Hermione growling out in annoyance before she stormed ahead. Neither of them cared to notice the looks they were getting as soon as they got off the train, Draco not caring while Hermione was to distracted to notice.

As his mate stormed off he couldn't help but admire her from the back, her now more fitting robes thrashing around her as she headed towards the hall so they could watch the first years get sorted. Sighing he shook his head in amusement, though hurried his strides as he followed her retreating form into the familiar hall.

Hermione felt her features scrunch up in annoyance as she was entering the hall only to realise everyone was staring at her, or more importantly at her new set of robes. She scowled, not bothering to hide her glare as she caught sight of the Gryffindor's sneering in her direction with disgust.

"Come on Mia" Draco purred, breaking her out of her staring match as she looked to her right to see her very attractive Draco. She stiffened at her thoughts, did she…just call him hers? _Fuck, ok calm down Hermione_ she kept telling herself as she noticed the hall go silent as they stared at the pair.

The females, single or not looked at Draco lustfully. Everyone had noticed he had toned up even more so, even though they thought it was impossible for him to get any hotter than when they saw him last year. The looks they sent in his direction caused Hermione to flush with anger though she didn't know why, of course Draco would have female attention; he had probably bedded enough of them.

That thought made her frown and slump slightly, what did she have on any of these girls? She had frizzy hair which was just about tameable, a know-it-all nature people seemed to hate and now every one of her previous friends hated her guts and was calling her a whore.

"You alright?" Draco asked, he had dropped the bags off in the entrance where the schools wards would take them to their rooms, his hand laying on her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Yea" she breathed, tearing her eyes away from her past house as she looked in the direction of her new one. She got mixed responses. Some looked eager to have her in their house while others, mainly the females were glaring in her direction in pure hate as they took in how their prince seemed to be standing next to the girl protectively. Hermione may not have been able to notice it, but they did.

"Come on Mia, let's eat" he stated, his arm winding around her waist but before she could even think about protesting he was pulling her gently along with him as he caught sight of Blaise and Theo as they sat in their normal seats.

"So you've joined the snake pit then?" Theo grinned as the previous Gryffindor princess was pulled along by one of his best mates. He didn't comment on the way Draco seemed to be holding her, though from the look of contentment on his face and the smirk on Blaise's he knew they both had some explaining to do.

"Urm...yes" Hermione stated shocked, she had never spoken to Theo much even when they were lab partners a few times but she hadn't expected him to seem so casual about it, weren't they meant to be calling her a Mudblood or something?

"I can't believe they let you go" he snorted as eyed the pair, watching as Draco glared at one of his housemates to move as Hermione took their seat. She didn't seem to notice the action, but both him and Blaise did. Theo hated being out of the loop.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously, trying to ignore the looks she was getting and the arm which seemed to be firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Why they would want rid of a smart, hot and talented witch who was probably their only escape route is beyond me" Theo stated as he gave the Gryffindor table an odd look, Hermione blushing at his 'hot' comment while Draco eyed him carefully because of it.

"Escape route?" she asked confused.

"Don't play innocent, the amount of times you've saved their arses is ridiculous" he huffed, the new first years coming in as they looked around in awe at seeing their new school for the next few years.

"You noticed that?" Hermione stated biting her lip, he had a point.

"We all did Hermione, not to mention we are so winning the house points cup this year" Blaise smirked; the Slytherin's who were listening cheering. It wasn't a secret that Hermione was their main source of points, and the Slytherin's were looking forward to beating the normally winning Gryffindor's for once.

Draco stayed silent as he watched his mate talk and blush with his friends, he was glad they weren't making it difficult for her since he would have hated for him to have had to hurt them. He knew that his mate was shocked that they had accepted her so easily; he doubted she knew that none of them actually had any reason to hate her.

While they, including himself regrettably had called her a Mudblood and taunted her it was only due to following their parents' wishes. Very few actually cared about blood purity and the myth that purebloods were more powerful then half-bloods and muggleborns, it wasn't exactly accurate since they all knew just how talented and powerful Hermione was thanks to the war. Much like himself, no-one wanted to get on her bad side.

Once the first years had been sorted Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her fork in a neat and clam manner which filled the room with silence, her eyes drifting over to the soon-to-be mated couple before adverting her gaze.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry…" McGonagall stated before introducing the teachers to the sorted first years before taking her time to explain the rules and such of staying here. It was nothing they hadn't heard before, the higher years blanking it out as they waited for the food to appear on the tables.

"…also after dinner is served both the head-boy and head-girl are to report to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately" she finished with a strict tone before Dumbledore rose, stating that dinner was served before the food appeared on the tables with a cheer from the hungry students.

Blaise shot Draco a knowing look only to find he wasn't even looking in his direction, rather staring at Hermione as she nervously chewed her lip, a gesture Draco had come to find her do a lot in his observations of her. Blaise shook his head, the boy was so whipped and he didn't even know it yet.

Hermione didn't notice the food on the table, or the look of concern and worry in Draco's eyes as he realised what the meeting was for. He internally cursed, knowing he had to drop the whole Veela thing on her lap and not knowing how she would take it. He had wished to take more time, she had thankfully already seemed to be warming up to him but now he had to come clean he was panicked that she would flip out and reject him. He couldn't survive that, his Veela couldn't survive that!

His expression remained emotionless on the outside but on the inside he was having a panic attack, she wouldn't do that would she? Allow him to die? It was her choice after all and while he had researched it and the law was on his side, he knew he couldn't do that to her. He was falling for her hard and the Veela in him had nothing to do with it, he couldn't believe he had tormented and bullied such a gentle and caring soul and he knew if she would let him he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her.

"You ok, Draco?" Hermione asked quietly so only he would hear, her fingers brushing against the hand that rested on her hip causing him to shiver. She didn't know why she was allowing this, but the sooner she got answers the better.

"Just fine, my Mia" he smiled down on her, the look on her face telling him that she didn't believe a word of it. He was slightly stunned with how easily she was reading him; the only other person who had been able to do so was Blaise.

"If you say so" she stated through narrowed eyes before shrugging and grabbing something small to eat, she wasn't very hungry but knew she had to at least eat something.

Draco watched her, making sure she ate since he thought she was far too thin for his liking. Seeing her take a few things he joined her, neither noticing that they picked the exact same foods. Blaise of course did however, smirking as he watched them closely. Things were certainly going to be interesting this year he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Wow the amount of reviews you guys have been giving me are amazing! I really didn't expect so many but still I am grinning and typing away for you guys. **_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of it. **_

_**With that enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to read and of course REVIEW!**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione sat nervously in Dumbledore's office, Draco in the chair next to her as a number of the Professors surrounded them. Both professor Snape and McGonagall were standing in the corner ready to intervene if necessary, Dumbledore seated behind his desk as he stared at the two students with twinkling eyes.<p>

"Urm…not to be rude professor, but what am I doing here?" Hermione finally stated, effectively breaking the tension as she fidgeted with her hands under their seemingly knowing gazes. Why did she feel like she was the only one who was unaware of what was going on?

"What do you know of Veela's, Ms Granger?" Dumbledore asked her curiously.

"I know that they are very powerful, sexual and magical creatures; that they live for one thing and one thing only and that is to find, love and protect their mate. I know that if a Veela doesn't find and bond with their mate before their 18th birthday the Veela in them dies of heartbreak resulting in death.

"I also know that once a Veela is mated the female is everything to them, they can only be happy if they are and if they are threatened or in danger they can shift forms and are practically impossible to stop, even with magic.

"But I have to enquire as to why you asking me Professor, surely you can use a library, but how does this concern me?" Hermione asked, the professors and Draco stunned slightly at how much she actually knew of the mythical creatures. Then again they shouldn't have been surprised; Hermione was a very bright witch after all.

"I must ask dear one, but how do you know so much?" Dumbledore asked, getting off topic but like the rest in the room he was too curious to try and ignore it.

"Oh I find them fascinating, the whole concept of soul-mates I find remarkable" Hermione explained, Draco allowing his hope to grow with her comment. She would surely want to spend more time with him, even if it was just to learn more about his heritage…right?

"Well that's fortunate, Draco would you like to take it from here?" Dumbledore asked with that all-to familiar twinkle in his eye. It was hard to miss how the blonde student hadn't been able to take his eyes away from the talented witch since they had first entered his office.

Hermione felt her eyes widen as she looked towards the nervous looking boy, well she could hardly call him a boy since he towered over every single student in the school. She had never seen him look so nervous through, what could be bad enough to elicit such a response from the normally sneering and confident Slytherin?

"Hermione there's something I have to tell you" Draco winced slightly. He had no idea of how she would react and he hoped he had shown her that he would be able to take care of her, love her enough to sway her decision in his favour.

"What, it's bad isn't it?" she panicked slightly, unknowingly making Draco stiffen in his seat at his mates un-comfort. The professors stood by and watched with interest, it was an incredible experience to watch a Veela and their mate and even Snape seemed to be observing the pair with barely hidden interest.

"Not bad per-say, just…unique" he tried and failed to come up with a correct way to explain it, god he was nervous to how she was going to take the news.

He couldn't help but glance over towards Dumbledore, a sympathetic but firm look on the old wizards features causing him to sigh and look back towards his mate with hope that she would accept him.

"Just spit it out" Hermione sighed, if it was bad enough for the professors to be present then she would rather they just be blunt with her. She was never one to enjoy poking around the bush, she would rather hear the straight up facts and deal with whatever the problem was in a logical way.

With that Draco sighed, well here goes nothing…

"I'm a Veela, you're my mate" he stated, watching as his mates' eyes went comically wide and she seemed to freeze in her seat. Well she asked for blunt…

Hermione's head was spinning, this could not be happening. She couldn't be tied down already could she, to Draco Malfoy of all people? But saying that, she couldn't help but realise that she wasn't repulsed by the idea, just shocked. Draco had been nothing but kind to her since the start of this year, being a Veela just explained all the strange urges and feelings she seemed to be having towards the previous twit and if she was being honest with herself she was simply relieved that there was a logical reason to her world-wind of emotions she had been experiencing since the train.

She felt safe with him, how she seemed to crave being in his presence. She had thought she was going mad, though this explanation seemed to explain everything.

She didn't noticed that she literally hadn't moved for more than five minutes until she snapped out of it, shaking her head as if to make more sense of her thoughts. Did she really want this, want to be tied down so soon in her life? It wasn't the lack of choice which worried her surprisingly, more the fear of the unknown. Though she had always been interested in the topic of Veela's, there actually wasn't much written on them and she couldn't help but remember all the times she had wondered what it would be like to be a mate of one when she read about the highly sexual and protective creatures.

That made her blush…merlin she was going to have to _bond_ with him. Oh god, why was she getting turned on by the thought? She should have been repulsed! Bad Hermione, bad witch!

Draco couldn't help but feel his Veela get restless as a number of emotions played across his mates' face, lust being an emotion which surprised him and not in a bad way. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking to elicit such a reaction. How he wished he could dip into her mind.

"Hermione" he found himself panicking, shaking her gently as she seemed to snap out of it. The reaction he got wasn't what he expected in the slightest, her lips crashing down on his in a way which made his body fill with desire and peace and finally, _finally_ he was able to relax as he felt her lips press against his soothingly.

His hand rose up cup her flushed cheek as it took him only a second to recover from his shock, not wanting her to think he didn't want this as their lips moved in unison. He wanted nothing more than to deepen it, to thrust his tongue in her mouth and claim her right there and then but the clearing of a throat soon caused a possessive and lethal growl to rumble instinctively from his throat.

He smelt fear and discomfort flood the room, the emotions tasting both unfamiliar but powerful on his tongue. He had a feeling that the reason the professors responses made his inner Veela purr was the fact it was due to him protecting his mate, though her reaction was one he would make sure to remember.

Lust…

Want…

Desire…

He felt himself grow hard with her emotions, knowing that once they had mated, once he had claimed her he would be able to feel them as if they were his own. It was something he was definitely looking forward to.

"Sorry" Hermione managed to squeak out with a blush on her cheeks as she pulled apart, with reluctance bear in mind, to look at the suddenly uncomfortable looking professors who were eying Draco with caution.

Frowning at their reaction she couldn't help but let her eyes trail over towards her mate, shifting in her seat to try and hide her reaction to her first kiss as she glanced at Draco with wide eyes when she took note of the fury in his gaze. She instantly paled.

Had he not wanted her to kiss him? Was it too soon? He had kissed her back but was it just to prevent hurting her feelings? Shit…crap…

Sensing his mates panic Draco instantly felt himself beginning to purr, his reaction noted silently by the adults in the room who were more than a little relieved that his attention was no longer on them. It was almost amusing how much they feared their student, but then again both Hermione and Draco together would produce an incredibly magical couple.

"Hermione? Mia? What's wrong?" he asked his mate panicked, trying to get a grip on his emotions as his Veela tried to make itself known as to try and eliminate any threat towards their mate. He had never felt such a strong response before but didn't dare to relent power to his inner beast, not knowing how he would react if he did so. The thought may have been appealing, but he couldn't afford to risk it when all of this was still completely new to him.

He wasn't sure why but as he reached out to touch his mate, his smart little witch, she shied away from him which instantly had him on alert. The hurt in her eyes only making him more frazzled as he ran a hand repeatedly through his hair as he tried to work out what he had clearly missed. What had upset her?

He tried to back track but he couldn't figure out for the life of him why she pulled away from his touch, not when only a few moments before she was the one who pressed those temping and plump lips against his own. He groaned at the thought, thankfully keeping it at a low volume, though his eyes never removed themselves from his mate.

"Well…" Dumbledore started with a slight smirk on his lips, stunning both of the students who were sitting awkwardly in front of him. Since when did the old wizard smirk? "That was certainly interesting" he continued with a chuckle, Draco narrowing his eyes slightly but barely managed to hold himself back from commenting.

"Urm…is that everything?" Hermione asked hopefully. She wanted nothing more than to get some alone time so she could think this over with a clear head, she had way too much on her mind right now.

"For now" Dumbledore stated, wondering what was on the young witches mind. Then again she had just been dealt an incredible shock, he could hardly blame her. "You may retire to your dorms" he stated, watching as Hermione was instantly on her feet.

"Goodnight professors" she stated with a nod before practically running from the room, leaving a very confused Draco chasing after her and three professors who were more than a little stunned by her quick and dramatic exit.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I just wanted to let you know that I've made a deal with myself. For every 15 reviews I get, I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible, which will hopefully be in the next few days. **_

_**Anyway, hope you read and enjoy as well as review. Sorry for the wait, but I'm back to updating as soon as I have the time to so you won't have that much of a wait. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione tore down the corridor, the sound of her feet rapidly hitting the floor the only noise filling the halls and it was then that she finally realised just how late it was. After everything that had happened today, what it her previous best friends poor treatment of her, meeting Draco and then this whole Veela shell-bomb she was surprised she hadn't collapsed in tears.<p>

With that on her mind she hurriedly made her way to the heads dorm, thankful that it was general knowledge where it was located since if a younger student was having trouble then it was the most frequent place visited.

Shaking her head she finally managed to slow down to a quick walk, her eyes trailing over the portrait in front of her as she approached the heads dormitory.

The portrait was of a young boy sitting in a field of what she guessed to be rose bushes, the young boy playing with the petals when an older woman filtered into the image of the portrait and took him into her arms. She couldn't help but feel her eyes water when she knew she would no longer have that, no longer have that bond that a child had with their mother, with their parents.

Hermione shoved those types of thoughts as deep down into the back of her mind as possible, not wanting to dwell on what was clearly the past as she took deep calming breaths before sighing to herself. All she wanted was a nice hot shower, a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream before settling into bed with a good book. Was that really too much to ask for?

"Welcome to the head dormitories, password?" the young female in the portrait asked her, it being the standard greeting that every student tended to be approached with. It was the general rule that unless you were with a student who was aware of the password you weren't allowed in, and even then you had to be aware that if a professor enquired your visit would be logged.

_There was no sense in privacy_, she thought with a huff. It was ridiculous.

Shaking her head she quickly realised she didn't have a clue what it was, her fingers combing through her hair in frustration as she tried to think back to whether she had be told it or not.

"Look, I can't remember what it is but this is _my_ dorm" she tried, desperately wanting to get on with her evening plans.

The woman gave her a pity filled look; she hated pity, but denied her access anyway which wasn't really a surprise. That didn't mean it didn't suck though, because it did.

"I am sorry, but without the password I am not permitted to allow you access" the female told her with a frown. Even if it was obvious that it was Hermione's dorm it still meant she wasn't allowed in, the security in Hogwarts was both impressive and annoying she thought.

"Then what am I meant to do?" she sighed out in aspiration, she didn't have the patience for this and while she was normally polite to the portraits and whoever was in them she just wasn't in the mood.

"You have two choices, dear. You can find a student who is aware of the password, or you can contact Professor Dumbledore and ask what it is," the woman stated.

Just as Hermione was about to turn around and reluctantly head back to the headmasters office she was soon made aware of a presence which had most likely been watching her struggling since she had reached the portrait.

She frowned. Had he gotten amusement out of the fact she couldn't get into her own room?

"It's 'leaping dragon'" she heard Draco mention behind her, the youthful female fluffing up her hair in the portrait causing Hermione to clench her jaw at the sudden wave of jealousy she felt run through her.

She really needed that good night's rest, she thought with a huff.

Muttering a thank you, not wanting to be rude since he had in fact helped her, she quickly power walked into the dorm before letting her eyes take in what would be her new common room for the rest of her year at Hogwarts. She had to admit it was a beautiful room.

Soft, plush sofas sat in front of a large fire place and it was clear whose room was whose since hers had a border of red and gold, while Draco's had silver and green. Each door also had their names neatly scripted in a bold black ink.

Telling herself that she would look over the rest of the dorm later she went directly to her room, hearing Draco shut the portrait before turning around to face her. Thankfully she already had her door shut however, needing some time to herself to process what she now had in front of her.

She still couldn't believe it. She was mated to one Draco Malfoy, a boy who now looked like a model from a magazine catalogue and had bullied her since she could remember. This year was definitely going to be interesting that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as his mate shut the door to her bedroom before he could get a word in, his brows pulling together into a frown as he felt his inner Veela whine with discontent. It wanted its mate just as much as, if not more than, he did and the fact she was seemingly angry at him for a reason which he didn't understand wasn't helping matters either.<p>

It also didn't help that the uncomfortable ache in his whole body, mainly his shoulders, was playing up again. He knew it was due to the absence of his mate but he couldn't help but vaguely wonder if it was a permanent issue or if it would go away as soon as he mated with her. He hoped the latter; if not then she would be glued to his side for the rest of their lives that was for sure. Not that the thought was unappealing towards him.

Licking his suddenly dry lips he made a mental note to try and talk with her tomorrow, whatever had upset her was clearly his fault if her storming away from him was anything to do with it. He would confront her, gently of course, and ask what he had done wrong. He wanted those temping lips on his again, wanted her to take charge and kiss him like she had done before.

He could still imagine how delicious she had tasted, how right her lips had felt pressed against his own even if it wasn't as deep as he would have liked it to be. Not that he didn't enjoy it though, no he had loved it and always knew he would, but the thing was he craved more. So, so much more.

He knew he would take whatever she would freely give him, whether it was a simple kiss on the lips or the feeling of her body under his. He also knew that he had to be patient though, he would never push her. She was worth a hell of a lot more than a quick tumble in the sheets that was for sure. No, he wanted to keep her for the rest of the foreseeable future as well as beyond. As far as he was concerned, she was his the moment he realised she was his perfect match in every way he could think of.

So no, he couldn't afford to ruin this by pushing her. He would take it slow, even if it killed him. She was worth it in every way possible.

She was his.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up feeling like crap to put it simply. She had spent the whole night tossing and turning, trying to think of how dramatically her life had changed before trying to ignore it. Both ways had left her up most of the night, her eyes only having shut for the brief hour or two before she was up again.<p>

That wasn't what had her on edge though; no she had dealt with the lack of sleep before due to the whole situation with her parents and what had occurred during the war. No, what had her scowling as she grabbed her clothes before heading into the bathroom was the fact that the main reason she hadn't been able to relax enough to nod off was because she did feel 'whole' and she hated it.

She had always thought of herself as an independent woman, someone who didn't need to reply on others for anything, and yet one Draco Malfoy had just dropped this bombshell on her on her first day back leaving her completely off. She hated it, loathed it.

_Though his lips had tasted good on mine…_

Quickly shaking her head to clear away those types of thoughts she opened her bedroom door after making her bed, knowing that she could have used her wand and had it done it seconds but having decided to do it by hand as to give her some sort of distraction.

Trying not to think about the tall Slytherin who always seemed to manage to get her heart racing she creaked open her door before internally cursing when she took note of the platinum blonde hair poking out above the top of the couch. What was he doing up so early?

Taking a deep breath, pulling out some of her Gryffindor courage she couldn't help but slump against the wall when she realised that she was no longer a Gryffindor. But hadn't her door been in the Gryffindor colours when she had first looked at it last night?

Momentarily forgetting about her previous plan to try and avoid her apparent 'mate' she opened her door to let her eyes run over the entrance to her bedroom, her brows pulling together into a frown when she took note that they were now in Slytherin colours.

Had she really imagined it? Surely not.

She was so deep in her thoughts she jumped when she heard a voice that she hated to admit sent shivers down her spine, leaving her with a feeling of a mixture of yearning and curiosity. _Great, just great. _

"You ok there, Hermione?" Draco asked, his tone dripping with concern.

Spinning around she instantly felt a blush spread to her cheeks when she took note of his muscular and lean form, her throat suddenly feeling dry and she nodded quickly before dashing for the bathroom. She knew she must have looked like a fool but she couldn't bring herself to care, all that was running through her mind was whether or not she had been imagining the Gryffindor colours on her door last night.

Trying not to dwell on a past matter, even if it was only last night, she stripped out of her pyjamas before stepping into the shower and turning on the spray. She sighed as she felt the warm water run down her back, caressing her slightly pale skin before hitting the bottom of the shower in a silent stream that helped her relax. Even if it was only for a brief period of time.

Rinsing her hair she leaned her head back to let the water run over her face, feeling it warming up her previously tense form as she took a few minutes to simply stand under the spray of water. She had so much on her mind that she really needed to do some research; perhaps they had something in the library.

With her lunch plans sorted she quickly rushed with washing her hair and body before stepping out, slipping on a towel before drying herself with another. She knew she was up even earlier than usual, but to be honest she had simply given up trying to sleep.

Getting dressed in her uniform she flicked her wand towards her hair to make it somewhat manageable, deciding to wear it in a messy bun which would hopefully keep her untameable mess of locks out of the way. It had improved somewhat since she had started using de-frizzing charms and special hair conditioner, but she had a feeling that her hair would never be as smooth and glossy as the other girls. She had given up caring a long time ago however, it just wasn't worth the fuss.

With that sorted she dried her towels before folding them neatly, placing them back on the towel rack intended only for her before taking a deep breath and heading back into the common room. Hopefully Draco would have already left, but she knew that was way too much to hope for.

_Well here goes nothing _she thought to herself, taking one look into the common room before cringing. Yep, she had a feeling today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be at 15 reviews so get typing guys, it's already started so as soon as it hits 15 I will be updating as soon as I log on next. <strong>

**So REVIEW and continue to enjoy. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey readers, **_

_**As promised here is the next chapter which I hurriedly typed up quickly for you guys. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed since not only does it give me some food for thought on what to do with the following chapter as well as with the story on a whole but it also helps to really make my day. **_

_**I planned to post this in a few days but I did make a deal with myself and you guys that I would post it up earlier if I got the 15 reviews that I craved and I did so here it is. **_

_**Thanks again, and I hope that you read, love and enjoy as well as give me a quick review to let me know if I am doing a good job. If you're happy I'm happy. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well good morning Hermione, how are you this fine hour?" Theo asked with a wink, forever the dramatic one causing both Draco and Blaise to roll their eyes. It was way too early in the morning for this kind of thing that was for sure.<p>

"Please control your boyfriend, Zabini" Draco muttered, not having a clue how Blaise could put up with Theo's extravagant personality. I mean sure he knew that Theo was 100% gay and didn't give a shit about acting like it, Blaise on the other hand didn't really have a preference. He had once told Draco that sex was sex, whoever you got it from it got you to the same release. He could see his logic in the matter; it wasn't like he had never experimented in the past when he was in his younger years at Hogwarts.

"Yea, yea" Blaise rolled his eyes, clipping Theo over the head before turning back to a stunned and slightly panicked Hermione. It was strange he couldn't help but think, how such a strong and wilful girl could break apart so easily when it came down to her life being out of control. "You alright Hermione, in all seriousness?"

"I guess…" she replied, somewhat shocked he was talking to her. Then again he had been nice on the train as well as at the dinner table; maybe he wasn't as cold-hearted as she had been told. He seemed nice. "I'm just gunna...go…" she muttered before dashing out the room, leaving two stunned Slytherin's and one pained looking one.

"Well, I take it she didn't react well?" Blaise asked, pulling Theo down with him on the couch but slapped his current boyfriends hands away when he got too handsy. This was serious, they could mess around later.

"See that's the strange thing, I told her everything and she kissed me, but…"

"Wait a minute, hold on. She _kissed_ you?" Blaise grinned, _go Hermione_.

"Yes, but-"

"Good on ya mate, how was it?" he couldn't help but ask, already aware of the fact his interruptions were getting on Draco's last nerve. Didn't stop him though, his best mate had asked for his help so he knew he was pretty much safe as long as he controlled what came out of his mouth to a reasonable level.

At this Draco sighed, feeling himself stir when he thought back to the kiss before snapping himself out of it. He would end up being more than a little sexually frustrated if he continued to think back to how her lips had felt pressed against his own, how that delightful tongue of hers had…

"Draco, snap out of it!" Blaise smirked, glaring at a pouting Theo when he tried to palm his crotch. "Stop that!" he scowled.

"Why?" the horny Slytherin whined, yes whined.

"Because he said so, and so do I!" Draco growled, baring his teeth in a threatening manner that had Theo flinching away from him as he slunk back into the cushions of the couch.

"Ok, calm down mate" Theo quickly backtracked, Blaise rolling his eyes but leaving that particular issue alone for the minute.

"Look Draco, as far as I can see she is most likely trying to sort through it in her head. I mean this is Hermione we're talking about, the bookworm who would probably be able to recite any book you asked her to. She is undoubtedly just processing it, I mean no offence but finding out that your mated to the guy who spent the past years bullying her has to be playing on her mind" Blaise stated in his usual amused manner, smirking when he saw Draco's eyes narrow in his direction.

The silence from his best mate only made him more smug as he thought it over, knowing that the Slytherin prince couldn't find fault with his logic.

"Wait a minute; I think I'm missing something. Since when are you interested in Hermione, I mean like Blaise said you have been bullying her for years?" Theo couldn't help but ask. He had known from the moment he had caught sight of his boyfriend walking in with Draco and Hermione that something big was going on, he just knew it.

"You haven't told him?" Draco asked shocked, Blaise shrugging as he tried to ignore the slight pang he felt at the thought of Draco not trusting him to be able to keep a secret.

"It wasn't in my place to" was all he said.

Looking between the two of them Theo sighed in frustration, ok now he really did want to know what was going on.

"So you going to tell me or what?" he couldn't help but asked hopefully.

Looking at Draco with a raised brow Blaise smiled in slight relief when Draco gave him the go ahead to spill the beans to his boyfriend, the dark skinned Slytherin not having liked the thought of keeping this particular secret to himself and hidden from his love. Plus, Theo might be useful since he had the whole gay vibe that girls seemed to love.

"Draco here found out during the holidays that apparently he is a Veela-"

"Wait, what's a Veela?" Theo asked confused, Draco snarling in annoyance before storming into his room to collect his things. He hoped Hermione had gone to lunch, planning to sit next to her to offer her some comfort. He would try talking to her when there would be less people around them, he didn't want the whole school knowing about his life right now.

While Blaise filled his boyfriend in on not only what was going on but what a Veela was, Draco couldn't help but let his thoughts drift towards his mate. He wondered what she was doing right now, hoping that she was taking care of herself and not letting the stress get to her since just the thought alone that she wasn't coping well was enough to set off the Veela inside of him.

He sighed; perhaps he needed to have a word with one of the professors even though he loathed having to ask for help.

* * *

><p><em>The moment a Veela has identified their mate they are bound to that individual, wanting nothing more than to keep in their presence to make sure they are kept happy and safe. There are few Veela's who have talked of their experiences due to wanting to keep it private between them and their mates, but a few books have been recorded on the matter of having a relationship with the mythical creatures. <em>

_Refusing a Veela would result in their death on their 18__th__ birthday, if not mated the Veela inside of them will be overcome with rejection which is the cause of an agonising death. While the law is behind the Veela and not the human mate-_

Reading that last bit of information Hermione felt herself pale, her back aching slightly from sitting against the corner wall of the library but she ignored it. What did the book mean; that the law would be on the side of the Veela?

It didn't take her long to search through the rest of the books she had managed to find and locate in the library, her brows pulling together into a frown when she took note that the schools sources on the topic were very limited.

Flicking through the book she came up short, her mood quickly changing to frustration before she sighed in annoyance. She hated not having the answers she needed nor wanted, it drove her nuts and she knew she would be losing sleep over this tonight.

Shaking her head she took her time putting back the books, deciding to take only one out which was entitled 'The Mating Aspect; Bonding.' She doubted it would have the information that she required, but it couldn't hurt having a look through it before she went to Dumbledore to ask if he knew where she could get some more. She wanted to avoid that as much as possible if she could; she wanted, no _needed_ to do this by herself.

So with that on her mind she headed back to her dorm, quickly putting her book in her room before grabbing her bag and books. She had skipped lunch, not having been able to stomach anything, so she had visited the library instead. It wasn't the first time she had done so.

As she entered the potions room the first thing she took note of was how everyone was looking at her, including Professor Snape who looked to be almost assessing her.

"This is going to be fun" she muttered sarcastically to herself, not knowing that Draco could hear each word she muttered under her breath as he stared at her from his usual seat at the back. He had already spoken to his godfather; the elder man having agreed to help his godson with the fact his mate was currently trying to avoid him.

"Glad you could finally make it, Ms Granger" Snape sneered. "I have already paired up the students, you are with Mr Malfoy" he spat, knowing that the only reason he didn't have Draco's anger directed at him for speaking to her in such a way was due to the fact they had already arranged it prior to the class. Apparently his godson had been both panicked and annoyed when his mate hadn't shown up to lunch, having instead stalked her in the library as she lost herself in reading about his heritage.

Muttering to herself Hermione reluctantly dragged herself towards him, ignoring the looks she received which ranged from disgust, confusion as well as jealously. She didn't have the energy or the time to worry about what they were thinking about her, after all she doubted any of it was positive so it was best she didn't know what thoughts were whirling through their heads.

Placing her books on her desk she avoided eye contact with the platinum haired boy, instead choosing to stare at Professor Snape as he gave them the instructions on how to make the potion which they would be tested on. She made sure to make notes, trying to ignore how she felt a certain someone's glaze burning into the side of her face.

Knowing that while they were in class this was the perfect time to get her to speak to him he cleared his throat, his grey eyes taking her all in and he was concerned when he took note that she didn't look as if she had been sleeping well. Then again it wasn't like he had been either.

"Hermione," he tried to get her attention, pleased when she looked his way.

"What?" she sighed, rubbing her face with her hands as she felt herself trying to stay awake. Why did she suddenly feel like she could get some sleep when she was in his presence? Why did he have to give off such a calming vibe?

"I wanted to talk to you about last night-" he started, frowning when he saw her hand clench on the edge of the desk as her nails scratched slightly against the wood.

"I don't want to talk about it," she told him before turning back to her note taking.

"I know you don't, but I thought everything was fine. I mean we kissed-"

At this Hermione's eyes widened, her hand moving to slap over his mouth much to his delight. "Will you keep it down!" she hissed. "I don't want the whole school to know!" she continued to scowl.

"Know what?" he mumbled against her hand. "That you kissed me?" he teased, seeing her flush before she quickly removed her hand when she took note of the other students muttering at them as they stared.

"I didn't kiss you" she breathed in denial, going back to her notes as to avoid his amused gaze.

"You did kiss me, in fact you practically jumped me" he smirked cockily, seeing her scowl at him as he did so. At least she was talking to him though, that had to be progress right? Even if she was sort of pissed off with him.

"In your dreams," she muttered.

"You're doing a hell of a lot more than just kissing me in my dreams" Draco smirked, seeing her flush deepen before she kicked him under the desk. "Ooh, kinky" he winked, hearing her groan in annoyance.

"You're impossible," she shook her head.

Draco shrugged at her comment. "Not really, but I do want to know why you've been avoiding me" he told her, spinning his Quil around his fingers as he leaned further back in his seat. Hermione couldn't help but think he looked like the picture of comfort, but she refused to admit how much she did in fact enjoy the sight in front of her.

"I'm not avoiding you" she lied, not aware that Draco could tell she was doing so by the way her heartbeat skipped a beat. He had to admit all these extra perks of being a Veela, however shocking at first, came in handy when he wanted them to.

"You're lying to me" he told her with a slight frown.

Hermione didn't look at him; did they really have to talk about this now? Or ever? "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do," Draco stated, grabbing her notes so she had to look at him. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but grin when he felt her anger as it flashed through his own emotions, the fact that he had yet to mate with her meaning that the emotion she was feeling had to be pretty strong. "You're angry with me," he grinned liked a loon.

"Well duh," she snapped as she reached for her notes. "Give them back!" she hissed, suddenly aware again that they were in fact still in class. She vaguely wondered why Snape hadn't snapped at her, but then again she had a feeling it was due to Draco's doing and not just because she was suddenly a Slytherin. Just because she now wore green didn't mean she was suddenly a pureblood; that was something that was never going to happen.

"Not until you tell me why you've been ignoring me" he stated, watching her huff as she thought it over. "I'll even if you space, if that's that you want" he cringed, not wanting to stay away from her but knowing that if it meant he could get to know her better he would lay off the whole wanting to mate with her aspect of their relationship.

"What do you mean?" she asked interested.

"I want to be in your company-" he started. "Just let me finish," he told her when she made a move to interrupt. "I want to get to know you, and if you let me I won't bring up the whole Veela topic unless you ask me to" he suggested.

Taking the time to think it over Hermione let it ponder in her head, knowing that this was probably going to be the best offer she was going to get and she would be foolish to simply say no to it straight away.

On the plus side it meant that she wouldn't feel pressured to rush into anything, and it wasn't like she loathed Draco's company since he did in fact have a brain in that head of his. Not to mention she realised she could ask him about what it was like being a Veela, he was the prime source after all and that thought was very temping.

The only negative side she could think of was her libido; I mean how long would it be before she couldn't control herself any longer and jumped him? While the thought was temping, she knew that there would be no going back as soon as she allowed herself to scrimmage to her desires.

"Ok," she found herself saying.

"Really?" Draco couldn't help but grin, pleased with himself as he shot Snape a wink when his mate wasn't looking to let his godfather know that their plan had been a success. He would thank him later.

"Yes, now give me my bloody papers!" she snapped causing him to laugh.

He relented, slouching back in his chair with a triumphant grin on his lips before sneering at the boy sitting next to him who looked more than a little stunned. "What?" he snarled.

"N-nothing…" he stuttered, Draco rolling his eyes but he didn't allow it to ruin his good mood. He had finally got an in when it came to Hermione, there was no way he was going to let her turn her back on their deal since if she did he would have to resort to stalking her more than he already was. She was his mate whether she liked it or not, if she thought she could walk away from this she has another thing coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? I was a little worried about this chapter but let me know if you thought it was alright :P <strong>

**Thanks again, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know it's been a while but as soon as I saw the number of reviews on the story I hurriedly got typing to get this up for you guys. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>It hadn't gotten past the students at Hogwarts how close the Slytherin prince had become attached to a certain brunette bookworm. The females who had had their eyes set on him feeling their jealously rise, especially when they took note of how much better he now looked since he had returned. He now looked like he had stepped right of the catwalk of a model shoot, and they all wanted a piece.<p>

Hermione knew this, she wasn't stupid and the fact that the entire female population hated her was something she was still trying to get her head around. She wasn't used to feeling so singled out; she found she preferred it when she had been ignored since at least they weren't openly spiteful towards her.

What she had took note of was the fact they never did it when Draco was around, and he was around a hell of a lot. It had only been a week since she had agreed to his terms and so far he had kept his end of the bargain since he hadn't mentioned the word Veela since that lesson in potions.

It honestly shocked her.

It wasn't that she didn't think he would keep his word, because if it was one thing she had learned about him it was that he was extremely loyal when it came down to the people he cared for, and he had made it embarrassingly clear just how much he cared for her.

Hermione sighed as she thought back over what had happened over the previous week, her muscles unwinding as she relaxed in the hot bathtub which felt like heaven. She had made sure to bring in her pyjamas though, she may know that Draco was acting like a gentleman but that didn't mean she missed the lust which was constantly present in those hungry eyes of his.

It was yet another thing which had her mind whirling, it wasn't a secret that she was still a virgin at the age of seventeen but unlike her classmates she just couldn't bring herself to care. She wanted to save herself for someone who she loved, someone who cared for her and not just a tumble in the sheets that could leave her pregnant or broken hearted. She just wasn't that type of girl.

"Well looks like I don't have a choice who gets it now" she muttered bitterly, knowing deep down in her heart she knew she wouldn't be sleeping with anyone else. She may care surprisingly deeply for Draco, but she didn't want to see him murdering another student if she let them touch her. She wasn't stupid, or suicidal.

Shaking her head she grabbed some conditioner before washing her hair, hoping that it would serve to distract her.

She continued to soak in the tub before it started to turn cold, and while she knew a simple flick of her wand could change that, she could already see that she was starting to prune. It was time to get out.

With that on her mind she quickly grabbed a towel before patting herself dry, slipping on her pyjamas before sorting her wet hair out by using a simple spell which saved her a hell of a lot of time and effort on her part. The moment she had discovered the spell she had cursed the fact she hadn't thought of it previously; it was brilliant.

With now thankfully dry hair she walked into the common room, not seeing Draco for once which both brightened and dulled her mood at the same time. It didn't make sense; her body wanted him close while her mind wanted him too simply back off. It was more than a little frustrating at times.

It wasn't that she hated him. She would admit that she had gone through the phase of disliking him, even loathing him at certain times, but she wasn't a person who tended to hate. Now though, with the knowledge that not only was she the mate of a Veela but the fact Draco didn't seem to mind one bit, even though he used to call her a number of filthy names, it had her head in a confused haze. She wasn't used to not knowing all the answers, and now she was having a taste of what it felt like to be so confused she found it left a vile taste in her mouth.

Deciding to settle down with a good book she did just that, grabbing the one she had taken out of the library before she flicked her wand to make the fire ignite. It was warm and cosy; perfect to do some late night reading.

_When it comes to the time where the male Veela's mate is willing to complete the bond and forever tie the couple together in a magical bond, the sexual urges of both participants will cause the male Veela to come to the surface, and so exerting its male dominance on its female mate. While this cannot be avoided, it will result in an extremely pleasurable experience which both participants will most likely remember for the rest of their lives…_

Hermione gulped as she read the first paragraph. Ok, she admitted to herself that she had a feeling that the book would go into this but still… Did she really want to read this? To know that she would be 'dominated' by none other than Draco Malfoy, and not only that but there was no way out of it? That it would be good enough for her never to forget it?

Turns out she did…

_The male Veela will be able to sense when the female is ready for the mating, even if separated he will feel his mates longing and lust which will have him instantly on alert. The male Veela can be both volatile and dangerous in this state, feeling possessive in that their mate isn't claimed and so is up for grabs meaning they will kill to get to their mate. The male cannot and will not prevent this urge. While the female mate may not be interested in others, a highly unlikely scenario in itself, the fear of this happening would be pressured on the Veela. _

_He will be able to follow the scent of his mates arousal, feel his Veela come to the surface and will feel the need to give into his desires to play with his mate. _

Hermione froze when she read the last phrase of the sentence. What in Merlin's name did it mean when it said 'play?'

_Due to Veela's being mythical creatures they feel the urge to mound their mate as they wound so in the wild-_

Hermione slammed shut the book as she started on the following pages, squirming in her seat as she felt herself grow wet with the thought. Draco…mounting her? Uh!

Shooting up into a standing position she quickly paced the length of the room, this could not be happening. While the thought of having the platinum blonde doing _stuff_ to her wasn't exactly unappealing, that didn't mean she wanted her mind to go there. She was an inexperienced virgin after all, how could she handle the highly sexual urges of a Veela?

Simple, she couldn't.

A bolt of fear flashed through her at the thought of him getting his urges satisfied in another's bed, by another girl. They may not officially be in a relationship, but he wouldn't be sleeping with other females, right?

Hermione snorted at the thought as soon as it passed her mind, slumping on the plush couch as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She knew before this whole mess came about that a male Veela would never cheat on their mate, it was part of the reason she was so fascinated with the whole concept of the mythical creatures.

What had she thought of them before? A fairy-tale?

She briefly wondered when her emotions on the matter had changed, but it was clear that now it was happening to herself it was no longer simply words on a page which she had found fascinating. She was now living it.

Knowing she wouldn't get much thinking done tonight, and not wanting to make her concerns and worries increase the more time she took to ponder on the matter, she pulled herself to her feet before heading into her room. She didn't know where Draco was, but she had a feeling that he wasn't far away. For all she knew he had found a way to blend into the furniture, what with him having been popping up out of nowhere lately.

It would have been creepy if she hadn't of known his true feelings on the matter. Still, that didn't mean it made it any less stranger.

So with that on her mind she spun on her heel and headed towards her own dorm room, knowing she probably wasn't going to be sleeping well tonight.

She was so sucked into her own thoughts that she didn't hear Draco entering through the portrait, nor did she see when he headed over to the sofa and picked up a certain book she had found all too interesting only moments ago.

If she would have, she would have seen his signature smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Very short chapter I know; and I apologise. I know it's been a hell of a long wait but I've been so busy trying to not only get some chapters up for my other stories but with life in general. The good news is however is that I have had some free time lately so I plan to be writing a lot more in the next week or so. <strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed, review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I want to first apologise for the massively long wait, but I have every intention to start up this story again. Putting it on hold wasn't what I had previously planned, but it simply happened.

Anyway, the reviews are amazing and I can't wait to hear what you think about my return :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione was pulling on her Slytherin robes when she heard the portrait door open, it not taking her long to work out who it was since she could hear Draco greeting them with a laugh.<p>

She frowned, remembering her sudden own lack of friends. She hadn't spoken to any of them since that night on the train when Harry had made it perfectly clear that he no longer wanted her company, how it would only serve to upset Ginny. It made her feel betrayed in some manner.

She had thought her and Ginny had been on the way to becoming good friends, how the fact she had been dating her brother hadn't really ventured into the equation. But to toss her aside with such carelessness, with such disregard for her feelings, it honestly made her doubt they had been true friends to begin with.

It made her feel sick.

When she had discovered Ron's infidelity, how he had been getting his 'attention' as he had called it elsewhere, she had not only felt like her heart was breaking but she had felt as if she had never really mattered in the first place. Did they have nothing? Did he ever come close to loving her, or at least care for her?

She knew it was more than likely he hadn't even come close.

Feeling a headache start to come on Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her face with her hands before releasing a long winded sigh. She hated how this still got to her, how every time she thought about it she felt her heart give a painful lunge.

Wasn't being a mate to a Veela meant to take this sort of agony away?

She knew it was unfair to put so much pressure on a bond which she had barely accepted herself, and not for the first time she wondered what Draco was feeling. He may have told her that he wouldn't bring it up if she didn't want him to, which she hated to admit was in fact extremely considerate of him, but was she making a mistake by asking him to do so? After all, wasn't this a brilliant opportunity she had been presented with?

She knew how private Veela's were, especially when it came to the male of the couple. He wished to protect his mate whatever the consequences, and when it came to their feelings and instincts she had read that they only tended to confide in their mates due to only ever feeling completely whole with their other half's.

Was she making him bottle up his emotions, just to please her?

Not liking the thought in the slightest, Hermione tried to ignore her conscience. She shouldn't care what Draco was feeling, right?

Shaking her head she pulled herself together before rising from the bed, spotting her school bag across her room as she did so. It didn't take her long to have it packed and ready to go, her exercise books for the day neatly sorted out for the day ahead.

As she nervously slipped into the dorm room she put all her effort in ignoring both Draco and his friends, even if she didn't have an issue with either Blaise or Theo, but she was lost in her thoughts and needed to put a real effort in deciding how she was going to continue to approach the situation at hand.

"Morning, Mia."

Hearing Draco's bright greeting she absently waved in his direction as she wondered into the kitchen. Just because she didn't know quite where her head was, didn't mean she was going to come off purposely rude to the bloke who had been so generously nice to her since the moment on the train.

It was surreal.

Switching on the kettle, smiling absently at the muggle device, she quickly ran over her lesson plan in her head. She made it a point to memorise her school schedule as soon as it was first made aware to her, finding it was the best thing to do.

Why others didn't she wasn't quite sure of, surely it was easier than continuously carrying it around with them?

Well aware that she didn't act the same as many students in Hogwarts, her high sense of wanting to learn and her stubbornness making her stand out like a sore thumb. It was her though, she wasn't going to change that.

Plus, Draco liked her.

"_Merlin_" she bit her lip, shaking her head. Why did her thoughts always seemed to revolve around the platinum haired blonde?

Mentally slapping herself she quickly set about making a coffee to wake her up and prepare her for the day, once again checking her books were in order before glancing at the clock. On time as always she thought smugly.

"So Mia, we will be partners in potions, yes?"

Stumbling slightly in surprise as she headed down the halls to Snapes classroom she soon found herself steadied the moment her body had been propelled forward. Electricity seemed to shoot up her arms where Draco had supported her before she fell, his expression one of delight.

Was he really that pleased simply to touch her?

"Urm…"

Draco continued strolling by her side, Blaise and Theo nattering behind them about what she assumed was their plans for the night. She flustered, not being able to hear the full conversation but the word 'sex' had clearly propped up more than once.

She wasn't exactly surprised that it had.

"You said you would make the effort for us to be on a friendly bases, and friends are partners in class, correct?" Draco continued, trying to conceal how his mates blush was spreading fire through his veins.

_Merlin, did he want her. _

Hermione opened her mouth, only to be speechless. She nodded. "I guess."

Draco seemed pleased, walking closer to her than necessary as they headed through the slowly filling corridors. Hermione took note of how half asleep everyone seemed, why they didn't wake up earlier or go to bed at a reasonable hour she didn't know? They paid for it in the end.

"Then that's sorted, since you are a Slytherin now your place is with us."

Hermione stated at him, confused. "Us?"

Gesturing to the two behind them Hermione realised what Draco was attempting to do, he wanted her to get along with his close friends to make the both of them happy. Since her previous friends had deserted her over something which had not even been her fault to begin with she knew her previously limited social circle had dwindled down to nothing.

It was sweet.

Before she realised what she was doing she had leaned on her tippy toes and pressed a soft kiss to her mates cheek, flushing when she saw his eyes darken as his pupils dilated in want and desire. If there was one thing she wouldn't have to worry about if she did decide to give this a shot was never feeling unwanted.

Draco made his intentions perfectly clear.

She couldn't fault him for it, not what it made reading him that little bit more easier. She knew he broke down his walls for her more than he would for others, and it did touch her that he was making such an effort.

But was it because he had no other choice but to make this work?

Not wanting to dwell on something which would most likely end up with her in tears she shook her head, deciding to simply go with the flow for a few hours before she could reside in her private room and put her mind to work.

She would do more thinking later on, that was for sure.

"What was that for, Mia?" Draco asked brightly, incredibly pleased with her reaction.

Hermione shrugged, her face still hot. "I know what you're doing," she muttered.

Knowing it was best not to press her for more Draco simply shrugged, still slightly high on the feel of her lips on his cheek. He was not going to ruin his good mood by putting his foot in his mouth.

"So Hermione," Theo spoke cheerfully from behind them. "What's it feel like to be a Slytherin?"

"Is it meant to feel any different?" she asked, confused.

Theo looked horrified. "Of course!" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, not seeing Blaise's wince nor Draco's furious expression. "Us snakes are sneaky little things, and compared to Gryffindor's we are bloody perfect."

Hermione stared at him, momentarily stunned before her lips curved into a smile. It was only that gesture on her part that had caused Draco to pause in his previous intentions to rip Theo away from her. She was happy, and that was what he wanted.

His Veela purred in delight.

Entering the potions room Draco took the opportunity to pull Theo off his mate, directing his petite brunette to their seats. They were the furthest from her previous ungrateful slobs she had once been so friendly with, and he knew that if his mate wasn't as pure as he could scent on her that the Weasel would have been dead instantly.

He doubted he would have cared.

As he helped her into her seat Hermione couldn't help but blush, both loving and hating the attention he was putting onto her. Still, she didn't complain and simply enjoyed the attention she was receiving.

"We're working in groups today," Snape snapped out as he entered the room, robes billowing behind him. "I'm sick of you getting this bloody potion done incorrectly, so if you fail to produce efficient results then you will be suffering my company in detention."

Groans could be heard around the room as suddenly a parchment appeared between each pair, along with the names of another pair who they would be partnered with. Hermione frowned; this was new.

_Neville Longbottom _

_Luna Lovegood _

Not too bad, Hermione thought. She knew that Luna didn't judge, and certainly didn't hate her like the majority of her previous house did. The fact they had all straight away believed Ron over herself was heart-breaking, especially with everything she had done in the war. She didn't desire praise, but respect she had thought was a given.

Apparently not.

It was Neville she was worried about. Did he hate her? She certainly hoped not, especially since she did enjoy his company before this whole mess started. He was sweet and caring, it was only a matter of time before he finally got up the nerve to ask Luna out and Hermione was extremely confident that the girl would jump at the chance.

"Bloody hell!" Blaise cursed, having hoped and assumed he would be partnered with both Draco and Hermione. He was well aware that a passing grade was guaranteed when you have such a bookworm in your group. "They can come over here, like hell if we're moving," he grunted.

Theo happily agreed with his boyfriend and lover, at least his Draco's mate was close they had a shot of getting a decent potion made. He had made pleasurable plans with Blaise tonight; detention was not how he wanted to spend his night.

Fuck no; what he wanted was for his very talented lover to bury his thick length into him until he was a blubbering mess of limbs. Now _that_ sounded perfect.

Hermione could feel her hands begin to sweat as she watched the pair approach after reading who they had been partnered with. She didn't see any disgust on their features, so surely that was a good thing, right?

"You ok, Mia?"

Draco's tone was laced with concern as he felt his mates unease and worry, following her line of sight when he didn't get an answer only to see her staring at Neville and Luna as they approached. He frowned, shifting closer to her in a protective manner Hermione found herself not speaking up against.

It felt nice to have him close.

"Hey Luna," she smiled nervously as the blonde took a seat. The desks having been rearranged within seconds to accommodate the newly sized groups. Nobody had been surprised, magic wasn't exactly uncommon in Hogwarts after all. "Neville."

Luna smiled dreamily, though eyed Draco wearily for a few moments before shrugging off her confusion. The rumours had already flooded the school so it wasn't too much of a surprise to see the pair together. "Hello Hermione, I must say I am pleased we were partnered with you."

Draco relaxed when he watched as Hermione's nervous smile transformed into a bright grin, though he didn't move away from her. She was allowing him to be in such close proximity with her, and how he saw it was as progress.

"Really?" Hermione beamed. "I was worried you wouldn't want to be near me, because of you know, the rumours…"

"We don't exactly believe them," Neville cut in as he scanned over the parchment they had been given. "To be honest, Ron's a bastard."

Not having expected that reaction, Hermione simply stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I thought you would hate me, the rest of Gryffindor seem to."

Neville snorted, shaking his head. "Not likely, you practically save our asses in the war not to mention the thought of you cheating is just ludicrous. I mean _you_, being _unfaithful_ is ridiculous."

"Good," Blaise answered coolly as he ignored the Hufflepuff's they had been partnered with. I mean really, Hufflepuff's? What a joke. "It seems we won't have to beat your arse then."

Neville frowned, "don't you mean hex?"

Blaise shook his head, making a show of clicking his knuckles causing Neville to flinch. "Oh no, you see us Slytherin's like to see that matters were seen to _personally_."

Draco chuckled lowly causing Hermione to roll her eyes, "there joking, I think."

"Of course we aren't, Mia" Draco answered calmly as he looked over what they had been provided for the awkward potion. "If there is one thing we are, it is loyal."

And Hermione didn't doubt him for a second.

"God, Snape is a right bastard for giving us something impossible" Neville grunted, looking at the parchment.

"Perhaps, it is a trick question?" Luna added, but even she knew it was unlikely.

Draco stared at it, potions being something he thought himself to be quite talented in. "The quantities necessary can be worked out from simple deduction, but the hidden ingredients and purpose I find even I am lost on. I have not had the pleasure of coming across it before." he admitted put-out.

Passing it to his mate, he watched as his Love's brown doe eyes scanned the sheet before reaching for her Quil. He smirked when he realised she had figured it out almost instantly.

"What is it?" Theo tried to lean over, attempting to sneak a peek.

"It's a healing potion," Hermione stated as she ran off the ingredients from memory. "It is most effective for drowsiness and hallucinations."

Deciding to push his luck, Blaise ripped the parchment from the two gobsmacked Hufflepuff's before sliding it towards Hermione. He smirked, pleased, when he saw her grab it before automatically filling it in for him.

Now he knew how Potter and Weasley had managed to keep their grades half decent all these years.

"How'd you know what it was?" he added, curiosity tainting his tone.

"I've made it before," she shrugged in reply.

All the Slytherin's within hearing distance smirked as they listened in on their Slytherin Prince and his new girl. It was clear they weren't dating quite yet, for if they were they knew Draco would be all over her, but his intentions were clear as he had himself wrapped possessively around her.

It wouldn't be long until she was his, they had no doubts about that. Draco always got what he wanted, and clearly, he wanted Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review :P<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning, slight sexiness and lemons! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Draco…" <em>

_Hermione moaned lightly as she felt a pair of lips gently caress her neck, as if she was made of glass and her lover was afraid she would break. _

"_More…_

_She was greedy, her nails raking down a bare and sweaty back as she practically purred in delight while her back arched in desire. Her loins burned, her inner core aching to be filled with the thick length of her mate, her other half, her soul-mate. Ever since that moment on the train her feelings for him had only grown, and now she wanted him, oh god did she want him. _

_Fingers pressed into her, making her clench around the thin and talented digits which breached her delicate flower. They seemed to play her like a finely tuned piano, the way he pressed and caressed her intimate parts as if he had all the time in the world. _

_She wanted more. _

_Never before had she felt such pleasure, and when those fingers were replaced with something bigger, thicker and a hell of a lot more sensitive she found her back arching as she cried out. She was a virgin, had been a virgin, but the way he brought her to such high ecstasy made it all the more special that she was losing her innocence to a man she knew would cherish and protect it for the rest of his life. _

_She adored the fact she knew without doubt that he would. _

_No, she wouldn't regret it. Not when she felt the delicious slide of his cock and he repeatedly thrust into her, his breath burning her neck before lips collided in a rough and passionate kiss. No more was it gentle and soft, his hips thrusting in a repetitive manner as he brought her closer and closer to the edge where she craved that sweet relief she knew was waiting for her at the top. _

_She knew she would call his name when she fell off that edge. _

"_Draco!"_

Draco stared at his love as she withered on her sheets, her hair damp as it stuck to her flushed forehead and cheeks as she ever so often released a moan that sounded so familiar to his name it made his gut clench. Was she trying to break down his resistance, to make him ravish her right there and then?

He hadn't intended to invade the personal space which was her room, but after hearing her cry he had reacted in an instant before he had even thought about the fact he hadn't sensed any distress in her tone. No, what he had sensed was pure unadulterated lust.

Watching her he found himself captured by her beauty. How had before he thought of her as plain? Looking at her now he could see just how tempting she was to him, a sinful package of delight he couldn't wait to unwrap and ravish before she couldn't even remember her own name. And for the bookworm, that would be a challenge he would love to put to the test.

Licking his lips he moved closer, keeping his hands to himself. While he wanted nothing more than to touch her, to guide her to the orgasm she seemed so intent on receiving, he had been raised a gentlemen and would rather not risk having his balls cursed off if - no when - his little minx found out.

Looking down on her, the scent of her feminine liquid lust in the air so thick he could almost taste it. It was sweet, his inner Veela moaning in want and satisfaction that it was them that were making her soaking wet.

_Oh Merlin_ did he want her.

Creeping closer, careful to keep his movements silent since the last thing he wished for was to disturb the seemingly delectable dream his mate was having. He was well aware that jealously and possessiveness would have aroused in him had it been for her not calling his name, since even the thought of her having such lust for another male, or female, was completely unacceptable in his eyes.

She was his, as she would always be.

"_More…" _

Hearing the desperation in his mates' tone, her back arching off the sheets had him standing beside her before he was fully aware of his own actions. He knew he was pushing it, testing his limits, but his mate was _begging _him, even if she wasn't consciously aware of it. Every instinct inside of him was pushing him to touch her; he only had so much resistance until he couldn't help himself.

Before he knew what he was doing he had pulled her sheets off her delectable little body, treating him to the view of her wearing nothing other than a vest top and panties.

She was soaked.

"Fuck," he muttered before flashing out of the room before he really couldn't stop himself from ravishing her. He wanted to do nothing more than to climb on top of her and…

Draco rapidly shook his head, trying desperately to attempt to clear his thoughts. He was hard, harder than he had ever been and he knew without a doubt that when it came to his Mia giving into him he would have to take every step possible for him not to blow his load before he was even encased in her tight warmth.

She would be exquisite.

With that on his mind he rushed to his own dorm, throwing himself onto his bed before pushing his hand down into his own sleep pants. It didn't take him long as he came embarrassingly quickly into his hand, his mates name on his lips as he savoured the scent of her arousal as it was engrained into his memory and senses.

He suddenly couldn't wait until he got to taste her for real, his patience he hoped would hold out until she gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>~~( )~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco allowed his lips to curve as he sprawled out on the soft sofa in the common room, his sensitive hearing picking up on his mates gentle humming as she potted about in the kitchen. It was oddly domestic, taking his mind to what he hoped would be their future after he had claimed her, because he would, before bringing her back to live with him.<p>

He had thought carefully about his plans after Hogwarts, after having passed his exams. He had no worries about failing, Malfoy's did not fail. Already having sent a letter to his mother explaining about Hermione being his mate he wasn't surprised when she was pleased he had been paired with such a talented witch and not just some slut who had caught his Veela's attention. Blood type again was his father's business; personally neither he nor his mother cared in the slightest.

He was well aware of her desire for the two of them to move into the manor but he knew that was out of the question. His gut clenched at the thought of what his sweet mate had suffered in that place, and while he knew even if he had interfered it wouldn't have ended any better, it still pained him and he knew it forever would.

He had already steadied himself to live with such a memory.

Draco pursed his lips, thinking about how to deny his mother's request. It would be the last place in the world where Hermione would want to live, and to be honest the memories he had been forced to endure there weren't exactly pleasant to him either. He had respected his father, but that was as far as it went.

They would not be living in the manor, that was a given.

"Draco?"

Perking up instantly at the sound of his mates' voice, he snapped his head back in her direction.

"Yes love?"

Flushing at the affectionate nickname, Hermione smiled despite herself. "I was wondering.." she began nervously,

"Yes?"

"Urm…"

Draco smiled at her hesitation, throwing his legs over the side of the couch before resting his elbows on his knees. He wanted his little mate to know his sole attention was on her, that she could ask him anything and he would not even think of refusing.

She was his everything after all, why would he?

"I know I said I didn't want to know about your heritage, but-"

"But you've changed your mind!" Draco beamed, Hermione momentarily distracted by the extent of seeing him smile so wide.

All she could bring himself to think was, _he was bloody gorgeous when he smiled. _

She nodded, slowly. "Yea."

Pleased that his Mia no longer seemed to be as shy or skittish around the fact he was a Veela he was eager for her to begin her questions, wanting to know what was running through that head of hers. The majority of books were correct about the male Veela refusing to share such knowledge with just about anyone, but ones mate was an exception. He would not hide anything from her.

Shifting uncomfortably, not sure how to react with Draco's full attention focused on her, Hermione decided to simply be blunt.

"Are you ok that I'm your mate?" she rushed out.

Draco stared at her, blinking. "Huh?"

Licking her lips, Hermione tried again. "Are you unhappy, that I'm the one you…uh…mated with?"

Draco shook his head without hesitation. "Of course not, Mia. Why would I not want you to be my mate? You are smart, clever, talented, beautiful, interesting and not to mention…innocent."

Trying to brush off the surprising compliments, she couldn't help but feel herself pause when she heard his last comment. "Innocent?"

Hermione swallowed when she suddenly saw the almost predatory look he was sending her way, making her doubt whether asking him had been the best idea. Still, she was curious. She was far from innocent; being so involved in a war didn't leave you without a few rough edges. So no, innocent she knew she wasn't.

"You haven't been touched," Draco purred, though he could still sense his mate's confusion. "Sexually."

Hermione 'eeped' loudly at that, stumbling away from him embarrassed. Now he had said it she found herself mortified that she hadn't realised that was what he had been suggesting from the beginning.

Even though it was true, unfortunately, she couldn't help her eyes narrowing into slits. "How do you know?"

"I can smell the purity; it rolls of you in waves. Very delicious" Draco stared at her hungrily, not being able to help himself.

"I may have done stuff!" Hermione defended, not knowing the reason why but hating how smug he looked. If her intention had been to anger him, then clearly she had failed since he only smirked in return.

"I know you haven't, my Mia" he winked. "My Veela _adores_ that you haven't, as do I" he added, sincerely thick in his tone.

That brought Hermione up short. Sure she had worried about not being good enough for him, especially sexually due to her lack of experience, but by looking at him now as he stared as if he wanted to eat her alive she saw just how pleased he was with the fact she was inexperienced.

She hated that it made her feel relieved.

"Do you have any more questions?" Draco raised a brow, sensing how uncomfortable she was with the subject at hand.

Hermione nodded, shyly.

"What do you want to know?" he prompted, eager to hear her current train of thought.

Biting her lip, she decided to just get it over with. Her book research while was going well wasn't specific enough with the details she wanted to know, it was frustrating that she was having to humiliate herself by asking the only person she knew of who was aware of the answers and would give them to her freely.

Moving to take a seat opposite him, she tried to ignore the slight disappointment on his face at the fact she had chosen the seat furthest away from him. But she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if she sat any closer, her body humming with the desired feeling of being wanted which he seemed to bring.

She needed a clear head to get through this.

"When…uh…if we…urm…"

"Mate?" Draco supplied, elevated with the turn in conversation.

Flushing, Hermione nodded before continuing. "Yea, uh, what happens? I mean, I know the basics since I have been reading and everything but when it comes down to the details there isn't a lot. Only something about a shared connection of emotions and the inability of regret," she frowned. The wording had been tricky to say the least.

Draco didn't know whether to grin or to cringe at what she had asked him. It wasn't like he didn't want her to know, of course he did, but the fact was when they did mate, because they would, there was no going back. She would be his in every sense of the word, as he would be hers.

"An emotional connection is formed when it comes to finishing the mating," Draco leaned back as his eyes remained instantly on his mate. He smiled when he saw her look of pure interest present on her features. "I would be able to feel your emotions as if they were my own, if you were not happy then neither would I-"

"Wait, isn't that a little…invasive?" Hermione frowned.

Draco shook his head, refusing to admit that it was. "Why? Because I would do anything to make you happy, keep you content? It isn't like it is one sided, you would be more in tuned to my emotions, simply not as much due to my heritage."

Hermione's eyes widened at that, now she definitely hadn't expected him to come out with that. She hadn't read such a thing in all of the books she had discovered; only that it was the male who was more in tuned to the female, not the other way round.

"So I would, uh, I would be able to feel what you would be feeling?"

Draco nodded. "Not as strongly, but yes."

"And that doesn't bother you?" she asked wide eyed. She knew how private Draco was, she just couldn't accept he would be ok with something like that, not when she wasn't exactly taken with the idea.

Draco shook his head. "Not with you."

It was that simply sentence, so clearly true, that had Hermione inhaling sharply. Why did he have to make it so hard for her to refuse him? Did he enjoy making her suffer? She almost snorted at the thought, if there was one thing she had learnt it was wanting her to suffer didn't even enter his mind.

"Can you feel me now?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if that could be the cause of him being able to change his body language depending on her mood. She had noticed, of course she had.

"Lightly," Draco answered honestly. "Just enough to gage what you could be feeling, but not nearly as strong enough as I would like."

_Grurr_, again with the honesty she thought with a frown. Why did he have to make this so bloody hard?

"So now, what can you feel from me?" she couldn't help herself from asking. So sue her, she had a right to be curious.

Draco tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath. Hermione shuddered, taking the opportunity to let her eyes roam his body while he was unaware. What she didn't know was just how in-tuned Draco was to her, that he was aware of every little thing she did.

And he very much enjoyed the way her eyes devoured his body.

"You're content," Draco finally spoke causing her to jump slightly. She hadn't realised how far she had been out of it, her cheeks flushing as she hurriedly tore her eyes away. She really needed to learn to control her reactions better. "Slightly embarrassed, but content all the same."

Hermione frowned. "Anyone could know that."

Draco nodded, looking slightly forlorn. "Maybe, but it doesn't mean I can't get a grasp on your feelings. If you weren't happy and yet I wasn't in your presence, I would know about it easily."

She leaned back at that, running her fingers through her hair as she allowed what she had just learnt to process in her mind. She had a lot of thinking to do, and it seemed she would have to start sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p><strong>A review would be greatly appreciated! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: dedicated to everyone who continues to support this story. Love you all :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Pansy narrowed her eyes as she watched as her Draco trailed after Granger like a lost puppy, rage filling her as she watched the boy who was meant to be hers chase after some Mudblood as if he had suddenly forgotten all about her.<p>

While they hadn't dated, or even had sex, she planned to change that as soon as possible. She had always been fond of the platinum-haired boy, his power alone would be enough to secure her a position as a highly well-known and powerful witch, but she wanted more. She wanted his money, his name, and not to mention his body. You would have to be blind not to have noticed how the holidays had done him well.

Pursing her lips she stalked after the pair, annoyance running through her as she observed the way Draco's eyes were trained on the bookworms behind. She scoffed, like Granger had anything worth staring at.

Following the pair into class she sneered as she took her seat a few places down, loathing the fact that her love had brought the brunette over to their side of the room. So what if she had been kicked out of her own house, that didn't mean they had to welcome her into theirs with open arms.

That was the last thing she wanted.

It only made it worse that the Slytherin's seemed to welcome her with an eagerness she wanted to throw up over. It was disgusting, revolting even.

The girl as far as she was concerned, was worthless.

* * *

><p><strong>~~( )~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So 'Mione," Theo started as he dropped his books onto the desk, Hermione wincing at the poor treatment but not speaking out. "Since you and Drake are dating now, you going to watch him practice?"<p>

Hermione looked at him confused, but much to Draco's pleasure didn't deny that they were dating. "Practice?"

"For Quidditch, you're a Slytherin now which means you support your new house" he rolled his eyes.

"Urm…I guess."

Draco grinned widely at that, pleased. He was a fan of Quidditch, practicing in his spare time so he could finally work up the skills necessary to beat Potter at the bloody game. It was annoying enough that he only won the odd game against the scarred boy.

After discovering his heritage he had curiously asked Dumbledore where this left this with the sport he adored to play, what with the fact he would have the small advantage over the rest of the times. His eye sight was better, more specific so catching the snitch would become less of a chore on his part, not to mention his balance and quicker reflexes would put him above the competition. Apparently, he wasn't the first Veela to play and discrimination against species was frowned upon, so with that he had nothing to worry about. The only concern was how others would speak of the unfairness, but he had a thick skin and couldn't care less about what others thought of him.

Well, apart from Hermione that was, but he had no worries on that front. She seemed pleased and content with his vocalisation that he would be playing this year.

"Hermione!"

Looking up, Hermione watched as Luna happily approached them with an airy smile.

"Hey Luna!" she spoke brightly.

"I was wondering what your plans were after lessons finish today," Luna asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I just had work planned. Why?"

"There is a Hufflepuff party, apparently anyone is invited and you know the majority of them have no ill feelings towards you. Why some people do is beyond me, I still find it hard to take in that they think you are capable of cheating on Ron. You adored the poor boy."

Draco snarled lowly in his throat at that, Theo jumping in his seat next to him at the sound before shaking his head. He didn't blame Draco for not liking the fact his mate had dated the redhead, especially after finding out about the poor treatment she had suffered at his hands.

Pausing as she thought about it, Hermione debated on whether or not she should attend. On one hand she had many friends in Hufflepuff and their parties were always interesting to say the least, but then again she didn't want to run into Harry, Ginny or Ron since it was highly likely that they would turn up there at some time or another.

"Of course we will be going," Blaise answered for her as he looked up from his work. He gave her a look when she stared at him. "It will do you good, plus you will get to see Draco sneering at everyone, daring them to so much as look at you" he bit his lip to hide his laughter while his boyfriend did no such thing as he burst out in loud sniggers before quietening down when the professor glared in his direction.

"I am not that bad," Draco sniffed, annoyed at the sudden turn in conversation.

Blaise snorted, "'course not" he smirked before hurriedly leaning away when he was nearly on the receiving end of a fist in his face. He was too handsome to be deformed.

"Draco knows I'm not interested in anyone else" Hermione huffed out as she finished the last line of her work, having finished in record time.

Draco smiled brightly at that, startling Luna slightly at the sight before she felt her own loins beginning to burn. _Oh_, he was certainly a delight to look at that was for sure, Hermione was a lucky girl as far as she was concerned.

"Neither am I, Mia" he purred in his mates ear causing her to shiver before she battered him away with a giggle.

It was the first time he had heard such a sound escape his other half, his inner Veela purring up a storm inside of him at the light noise. If anything it made her seem that much more innocent, and he made a promise to himself that he would try and make her laugh as much as possible. She deserved to be happy, as she would be if he had anything to do with it.

"So, is that a yes?" Luna interrupted, eying the professor who was thankfully distracted with scolding Neville not to yell at her for not being in her seat. Hermione smiled at that, wondering just how far the boy would go to impress his crush.

Hermione nodded, Luna clapping her hands pleased before practically skipping back to her seat as her bright homemade earrings dangled with the movement. It only made her smile more when she was suddenly on the receiving end of a number of bright smiles from the Hufflepuff house; clearly they were pleased the smartest student of Hogwarts had decided to attend.

"We will meet at your dorm first, yes?" Blaise spoke absently from the other side of her.

Draco was the one to answer. "Yes, try not to be late this time."

"It was one time, _one_, so I hardly think you can continue to hold it against me for being a tad on the late side."

Draco snorted. "I doubt that over two hours counts as being a little."

"_Two hours_" Hermione gaped. "What were you doing to be two hours late?" she asked before suddenly retracting her statement when she was on the receiving end of two predatory looks and smug grins. "Never mind."

"Are you sure you do not wish to know, 'Mione?" Theo wiggled his brows.

"Urm, no…" Hermione stuttered, flushing bright red.

Theo if anything looked disappointed that he wouldn't be able to share his dirty tales, well that was until a Slytherin witch behind him tapped him on the shoulder, a lustful grin on her features.

"You can tell me all about it if you want," she licked her lips as she looked as if she was about to devour both Theo and Blaise right there and then. "I would find it _very_ rewarding."

Theo grinned while Blaise rolled his eyes, "not now Tracey."

Hermione watched as the girl pouted before turning her eyes to her and Draco, that same hungry look present. "When you two finally hit the hay you'll share, right?" she asked eagerly.

Hermione stuttered at that, blushing bright enough to catch a few curious glances as she tried to come up with a reply. Draco on the other hand simply snorted, turning around to raise a brow in her direction.

"You ran out of lovers, Davis" he snipped out, annoyed but far from angrily. "I would have thought you got enough action without invading other couples."

Tracey had the decency to blush slightly at that, though her lips still curved into a smile as she leaned over her desk to hold her hand out for Hermione who took it nervously. "I'm Tracey Davis, as Draco so kindly pointed out I tend to enjoy spending my time between the sheets."

Hermione gaped, mouth open wide at the bluntness of the dark haired female.

"Oh I bet Draco just loves you, I haven't had the pleasure of him taking me but I do hear that-"

"Davis!"

Sighing at Draco's sharp tone, Tracey controlled herself with a simple roll of her eyes. "Anyway…" she started. "Now that you have joined the snake pit I only think it is right you start hanging around with the right crowd."

"Right crowd?"

She nodded. "Yes. First things first there is a Slytherin party in a few days, Draco will be bringing you surely?" she raised a brow in the platinum haired boys direction.

"Thank you for ruining the surprise," he spoke dryly.

Tracey didn't seem affected in the slightest, making Hermione gather that Draco's almost monotone answers were a regular occurrence. It made her selfishly pleased that he had never spoken to her in such a way since the start of the new school year.

"Whatever," she waved him off before turning her attention back to Hermione. "And now you aren't a sodding Gryffindor anymore it is time for us to become closer, girl time."

"There is nothing wrong with Gryffindor's," Hermione instantly defended before she could help herself, though had to admit she felt slightly disturbed out about this whole new best-friend business.

Blaise raised a brow.

"Ok, _some_ Gryffindor's aren't who I thought they were, but that doesn't mean the whole house hates me!" she protested.

"Just enough to kick you out" Tracey stated bluntly causing Hermione to flinch away at the crude fact.

Sensing this, Draco had turned around with flashing eyes the moment he had sensed his mates' negative emotions. Before he could help himself he had flashed his long, slim fangs at the female who had caused his mate to flinch.

"Holy fuck!" Tracey screeched in the quiet room, drawing enough attention that Hermione hurriedly tried to sooth Draco enough for his fangs to retract. She may have kind of liked the fact he was standing up for her, but she wasn't ready for everyone to know of their abnormal relationship just yet.

_Wait, did that mean she was seriously considering this?_

"Oh hush, Tracey" Hermione scolded before she could help herself, falling back into bad patterns.

Blaise snorted out a laugh while Theo grinned at the female Slytherin's affronted look at being on the receiving end of a light telling off. Clearly the girl didn't have a clue how to respond. Draco on the other hand was grinning widely as his mate practically gushed over him, her small hands running up and down his robe covered chest lightly as she acted like a mother hen calming her chicks. It was obvious to anyone watching that not only was he taking advantage of the situation but he was fully enjoying himself as well.

"Enjoying yourself there, Draco" Theo bit his lip to prevent the laughter bubbling out. They were already on thin ice as their professor kept glaring in their direction, just waiting till he could put them in detention. Clearly he was slightly miffed he hadn't taken the opportunity to do so sooner.

Draco shot him a glare but otherwise hummed in delight, feeling light fingers running up and down his arms before fighting back a whine when said fingers were removed. Malfoy's did not whine! "Why'd you stop?" he demanded.

Hermione flushed. "You're fine," she looked away. She couldn't believe she had been touching him up in public and had only just realised that she had been.

While Draco wanted nothing more than for the delicious light touches to return, he knew better than to push his temperamental little mate. He hadn't even expected to be innocently felt up by his mate, so he could hardly complain about her stopping.

Well, he wouldn't complain out loud anyway.

"So," he swung his arm over her shoulders as he pulled her squirming form closer to his own. "This party…you up for it?"

Sensing the hope in his tone, guessing that it had been a while since any of them had been able to relax and put their hair down Hermione soon found herself agreeing with a smile. Maybe it would do her some good to let go of her worries for a night, she certainly had a lot she wanted to get rid of even if it was only for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Also I have a question, how soon do you think the two should mate since it has me stumped? How soon would too soon be and how late would too late be if you know what I mean? **

**Oh, and don't forget to Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed and let me know their opinions on when they should mate. It really did help a lot. Again, sorry for the wait, but Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Lost in the beat of the music Hermione found it hard to care about the number of stares she was receiving as she pressed herself instinctively close to Draco, knowing if anything happened he would be there to protect her, take care of her.<p>

It had been awkward in the beginning after they had arrived, what with her having received mixed responses for her appearance. It was simple, some students wanted her there and some didn't. Not having been used to letting her defences down in the past it had been difficult at first to simply let the music take her away, but a few soft words from the platinum haired boy soon had her drifting into a world of her own.

She allowed the hands which curled her waist because she felt safe.

She didn't pull away from the gentle warm breath on her neck as it felt nice to have someone so close.

And she didn't shy away when she felt the thick, throbbing length through Draco's tight jeans as it pressed against the small of her back as it made her feel desired, wanted.

There was no harm in that, was there?

Biting her lip, pulling the plump flesh between her pearly white teeth, Hermione hummed along with the music as she tilted her head back against the firm chest pressed firmly against her back. He felt safe, sturdy and simply too good for her not to want to press close to him.

So…maybe she had drunken a little more than she had planned to. Ok, a lot more…but still, she had a right to let loose once and a while.

Feeling lips against her neck she almost purred out in delight, her cheeks flushed with both heat and desire as she tried to tamper down on the lust she already felt bubbling to the surface. She wouldn't put it past Draco to be able to sense her lust towards him if she didn't control herself, and while it was tempting to completely let go she wasn't quite ready for him to have so much control over her just yet.

"Who knew you could dance, Mia" Draco purred, rolling his hips against his mates as she practically grinded against him. Not that he was complaining, not at all.

"Mm," she hummed, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she continued to press back against him. "I don't get to dance often.

"Want to tell me why not?"

Hermione paused at that, raising her arms with the thumping beat as a frown marked her features. "I'd rather not say."

Draco was quiet, instinctively pulling her closer against him as his lips pressed against the soft skin of her cheek. He had a feeling he already knew the reason behind her lack of being able to go out, whether it be simply dancing or something else his little mate had desired to do but was prevent from doing so.

Things would be very different when she submitted to him that was for sure.

He knew he was a possessive bastard, and he knew when it came to Hermione he was going to be at least a little on the controlling side when it came to her safety and making sure no harm came to her. But it wasn't for his own selfish reasons, if she wanted to go out then he would take her without complaint.

In fact, he would enjoy it.

Adding that to the number of reasons on why he should punished the Weasel for his poor treatment of his mate it didn't take long before he felt Hermione's slight exhaustion. They had been dancing for hours but time had passed quickly and thankfully they hadn't been bothered. A few of her friends had come up to her and chatted briefly, basically letting her know they were on her side, but the ones who had a problem with her being here stayed well away. Draco made sure of that.

"You want to leave?" his hands remained on her hips. He wasn't about to give up the opportunity to touch her so intimately.

Feeling her nod, Draco swiftly gathered her up in his arms causing her to squeak out in surprise. She hadn't drunk a lot and wasn't intoxicated by far, but clearly she was giddy enough with the high from dancing to allow him to carry her out of the dorm as he headed towards their own.

In a matter of minutes Draco was carrying her through the portrait, quietly making his way towards her room as he gently kicked open the door. Reluctantly, he placed her on her feet. "Do you want to sleep or stay up a little longer?" he questioned, looking down on her.

Hermione shrugged, it not skipping her attention how sweet he was being. She flushed. "I don't mind, I did plan to revise but I guess I could get up early tomorrow-"

"Perfect!" Draco cut her off. "I'll join you."

Not giving her time to even think of objecting he left the room, shouting a 'goodnight' over his shoulder before he was gone in a little more than a blink. Staring at the empty space she shook her head, knowing Draco was clearly taking advantage of his heritage's perks.

Slipping out of her clothes and changing into something more comfortable, her bed clothes now consisting of an oversized shirt and a pair of panties, she sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. How badly she had wanted to kiss him when they were dancing, the way he pressed against her making her feel so _good_.

She was now deeply regretting that she hadn't taken the chance to press her lips against his.

"Whatever."

Muttering to herself she slipped under her sheets after quickly heading to the bathroom, a quick wave of her wand turning off the bright lights leaving her in a room filled with darkness. It was time she really thought about what she wanted, and just how about she was going to get it.

* * *

><p>The scratching of quills on paper could be heard as both head-boy and head-girl sat in front of the fire, Hermione working on expanding her note taking while Draco needed to finish his potions essay. He wasn't normally behind on that particular subject, it being his favourite, but he had had a lot on his mind lately and simply hadn't at the time.<p>

As he answered another question on just how hot to heat the caldron when dealing with temperamental potions he smiled when his gaze once again landed on a distracted Hermione. His lips curved, taking in how she bit her bottom lip in concentration and observed as an occasional widening of her bright eyes displayed that she had found the answer she was looking for.

It was adorably cute.

"Stop looking at me."

Snapping his head up at the sound of her voice he grinned when he saw the slight turning up of her lips. Clearly he hadn't been as subtle with his staring as he believed he had been.

"What was that?" he winked.

Hermione looked up, placing down her parchment before curling her legs underneath her on the sofa. She stared at him with a raised brow. "You keep staring at me, stop it."

Draco's grin widened. "Why?"

"It's distracting," she admitted.

"You want to go outside for a bit?" he randomly asked. Hermione's eyes widened, a delicate blush forming on her cheeks. "It's sunny, it'd be nice."

Sensing his hopeful tone and deciding that the fresh air and short break would do her some good she agreed, leaving her notes where they were as she pulled herself up into a standing position. Mentioning that she just needed to grab her jacket Draco nodded, not even bothering to hide his joy at her answer.

"You ready?" Hermione asked as she came out, scooping her hair up into a high pony-tail causing grey eyes to narrow in on her long and slender neck.

He swallowed. "Sure."

Grabbing her hand, before she knew what was happening Draco had already guided her out of their common room and down the corridors towards the grounds until Hermione finally allowed her fingers to curl around his much longer ones once the shock had worn off. She knew she was blushing profoundly, her face red, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if someone paid her to.

She _liked_ holding his hand. It was nice.

"How did you sleep?"

Hermione looked up at the random question, shrugging half-heartedly as they made their way outside.

"Ok, you?"

Getting a nod in reply it was quiet for a few minutes before Draco spoke again, his tone soft and casual. "Can I enquire as to why Potter deserted you after you saved his life probably multiple times?" he asked hesitantly, as if he was worried he would set her off.

She sighed, already having cried herself over it weeks ago. It may have hurt, still did to some extent, but for some reason since meeting Draco and finding out he was her soul-mate the pain wasn't as severe, not by far. It helped, knowing that he wanted her unlike Ron.

"The majority of Gryffindor believe that I cheated on Ron, and that when he tried to leave me I cursed him."

While she desperately tried to hide the slight smile at the memory of Ron literally wetting himself in fear, Draco caught onto it like a hawk.

"What curse?" he asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged. "Just one I put together. Do you remember the boggart?" Draco nodded. "I kind of played with the idea of bringing out a person's worst fear, but to do it mentally rather than physically. It turned out to work a little _too _well, but it is totally legal."

Draco's eyes widened at that, both impressed and intrigued.

"Were spiders involved?" he quirked a brow. He remembered how pathetic the Weasel had seemed, not having even bothered to hide it his reaction to the over grown spider. At least Potter had attempted to do so, and his worst fear was understandable in his current situation.

Not that he liked Potter, because he didn't.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It didn't show me what he was scared of. Anyway, he called it dark magic and soon it went around the entire House and eventually the whole of Hogwarts that I was some sort of abuser towards him," she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Draco snorted loudly. "Not very bright are they?"

Hermione fought back the urge to snap out a defensive statement but had to stop herself. They had after all immediately agreed with him, simply because Ron had gotten his argument in first she assumed.

"Anyway," she continued. "Ginny immediately took the side of her brother, and of course Harry didn't want to upset his new girlfriend so when she started to act…negatively towards me, he pretty much just followed her lead."

"And the rest of your House?" Draco prodded, wondering how a House could do such a thing. Slytherin's were called a number of things; manipulative, rude, dangerous and yet they were incredibly loyal.

Hermione shrugged, "Some thought Ron was telling the truth and it turned out to be the majority of the students. Well enough to have me changed to your House anyway."

"Does it bother you?"

At that Hermione thought carefully about it. Sure she had adored being in Gryffindor, but when it came down to it if she had stayed she knew she would have had to watch her back constantly to avoid hex's and that was something she knew she shouldn't have to deal or put up with. She had suffered enough of that during the war, so why should she expect it to continue when it was over for good?

To put it simple, she couldn't.

When she had first discovered that she would not only be changing House's, but being put in Slytherin she had immediately protested until Dumbledore had commented that the sorting hat knew what it was doing. Then again it had brought her closer to Draco, her apparent mate, so clearly the hat had known something or another when it made its decision.

"All good so far," she decided upon. Her answer was vague and safe, Draco deciding against pushing her in favour of tugging her down to a freshly cut piece of grass just out of the sun's rays.

"So much for Gryffindor's being loyal," he muttered as he leaned back against the grass. He smiled when he felt Hermione settle down next to him as she remained sitting cross legged, but close enough to touch.

Hermione hummed her agreement, playing with a blade of grass as she glanced around the school grounds. There were a few other couples sitting about, one or two groups working under the shade. Clearly everyone was taking advantage of the surprisingly good day.

"When's your next match?" she suddenly asked.

"In a few days," Draco looked at her. "You coming to watch?"

"Yea," she nodded. "If you don't mind," she added as an afterthought.

Draco rapidly shook his head. "Of course not, I want you to be there. We'll thrash Hufflepuff, you'll see!"

Smiling at his enthusiasm she couldn't help but giggle, the sound catching Draco's attention. Rolling over onto his stomach he brushed his fingers up and down her bare thigh, pleased that she had gone without wearing her usual black tights.

She did have a pair of amazing legs after all, shame to hide them.

He felt his Veela purr at the thought of having those legs wrapped around his waist, opening wider to allow him to slowly press his hard length inside her tight, hot sex. He had dreamed about it, imagined it, tossed more than one off to the very thought…_ oh god did he want her to submit to him_.

He knew he wasn't going to rush her, that didn't sit well with neither himself nor his Veela. It wasn't just about sex, sex was good don't get him wrong, and while them mating would be amazing and exactly what he needed, she was more important than the act of pleasure. If he pressured her, he not only risked losing her but he risked her regretting it.

To him, that wasn't acceptable.

The thought of him impressing her on the Quidditch field also made his Veela hiss and howl in delight. He may seem human, but the truth was he wasn't. He never had been completely human and he had been kidding himself when he thought he wasn't special or different from his friends. His animalistic side wanted to prove to Hermione that he was good enough to be her mate, strong enough to protect her and worthy enough to father their children.

He wanted, no _needed_, to prove himself to her.

And he would, he decided. He would prove himself before reaping the rewards of doing just that.

He smirked; he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :P <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I'm mean for keeping you waiting and I apologise, but I have exams once again and I just haven't had the time. But I was in the mood last night so typed this up, it wasn't until this morning I realised I hadn't actually submitted it so here you are :P**

**Thanks to all reviewers, the support is most welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione stood at the side-lines grinning widely as she waved her green flag with enthusiasm. She didn't notice how the male Slytherin's around her were watching her with light smirks on their features, trying to hide their amusement at seeing her so excited as she jumped up and down in the Quidditch stands.<p>

They didn't admit that they had a feeling as to the reason why Draco seemed to have taken a sudden interest in the brunette.

If they were being honest with themselves, they were indeed pleased with the bookworm having been moved to their House. One of the main reasons was that they knew winning the House cup this year was going to be in the bag, the fact that she had already gained them well over fifty points in two weeks from their teachers alone being enough to win them over.

They were very competitive after all. Their fathers would be pleased at the very least.

They also found it beyond amusing that it seemed to irritate Potter and Weasley no end when they saw how welcoming they were being to the previous Gryffindor, and while they would admit had it been someone else and their Ice Prince hadn't taken such an interest in the girl that they wouldn't have been as welcoming, their expressions were worth it alone.

Blaise grinned as he stood on Hermione's right, his eyes widening and his grin increasing when he took note Hermione had spelled her little flag so that every time she waved it harmless sparks fell off in every direction.

She had never done that for Gryffindor, he couldn't help but think.

"You think he is going to win then, 'Mione?" Theo nudged her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course," she snorted. "Statically, he has more of a chance to catch the snitch if he is on the left hand side of the field rather than the right," she pointed to where Draco was hovering. "All he needs to do it spot it and then catch it just before it makes the drop."

Everyone who heard looked to stare at her. She didn't notice.

"What?" Blaise asked.

Looking at him Hermione struggled. "Just because I don't play and can barely ride a broomstick to save my life does not mean I don't support the game. In my spare time I study it quite intensively" she spoke defensively.

Blaise held up his hands. "Is that why Potter always won?"

Hermione shook her head. "I helped him practice and told him my thoughts, but Harry's naturally talented at the sport so I think it's mostly on him that he catches it practically every single match." She wasn't about to take credit for his winnings.

Blaise on the other hand had a feeling that Hermione's pointers helped Potter out a lot more than she was letting on, and as he looked over the other side of the field and caught the narrowed eyes on said wizard it was clear Potter was thinking the exact same thing.

He smirked; poor Potter.

They won of course, Draco catching the snitch much to the Hufflepuff's annoyance as the crowd burst out in loud and boisterous cheers. It made Hermione jump, especially when Draco was flying in front of her before she knew what was happening.

She smiled. "Well done!"

Draco shook his head in amusement at his mate's excitement, his Veela side humming in delight that he had managed to not only impress his bookworm of a mate but seemingly make her day as well.

"Do I get a reward for playing so good?" he winked playfully, not actually intending for his question to be anything other than a light hearted joke. But when he saw Hermione get a strange look on her features, seemingly deep in thought, he was about to open his mouth to comment further when he suddenly found his cheeks covered with two small hands.

Draco soon found himself held still, as if he would fucking want to move away, as his mate planted a simple closed mouth kiss smack bam on his lips.

He was in heaven.

A content rumble vibrated in his chest as soon as their lips touched, his hands instinctively moving off where they had been resting on the front of his broom as he wrapped his fingers in her thick hair eagerly. Now this he definitely hadn't been expecting.

Not that he was complaining. Not at all.

It wasn't as long as he would have preferred, nor as dirty, but it was still perfect. It was new, delightful, and he couldn't help but savour the unique taste that was Hermione as she shyly pulled away from their kiss.

He reluctantly let her go.

"Urm…" she stuttered, flushing brightly at her boldness.

Not wanting her to regret nor doubt her going after what she wanted Draco was quick to reassure her, smiling cockily as he shot her a wink. "If that's what I get, I should play better more often!"

It worked perfectly, Hermione pushing aside her embarrassment as she giggled happily before leaning forward and pecking him quickly on the lips once again. Draco couldn't have felt happier at that moment.

"Let me wash up quick, and then we can get ready for the party, yes?"

Hermione nodded, smiling at Draco's excited tone before he was off like a flash to shower up in the changing rooms. She made an effort not to let her mind wonder, not wanting thoughts of a naked Draco to cloud her mind when she would rather be fully aware of her surroundings.

"So," Theo slid cheekily beside her as they waited for the team to finish up. "You plan on rewarding Draco tonight, then?" he wiggled his brows.

Hermione flushed, frowning. "What?"

"I mean he's used to girls _rewarding_ him after a game, so are you going to blow them all out of the water?" he grinned cheerfully.

It was when Theo suddenly took in Hermione's nervous and uncomfortable shifting, the way her previous smile had faded off her lips after being replaced by a soft frown and almost devastated expression that he realised just how badly he had fucked up.

"I mean-"

"It's fine!" she blurted out. "I'm suddenly not feeling so well…urm…tell Draco to enjoy the party without me, yea?" she rushed out before hurriedly pushing her way through the crowd. She suddenly didn't feel in the mood to celebrate.

As Theo watched her go he swore loudly, knowing not only was his boyfriend going to be pissed but Draco was going to be absolutely furious with him. He really needed to get it into his head that Hermione wasn't like other girls that normally went after the rich purebloods, that throwing something like that in her face even in a playful manner would not end well.

"Hey baby," Blaise pressed his lips against his cheek drawing him out of his internal turmoil. "Where's 'Mione gone?"

Theo looked at him. "I think I fucked up, badly."

* * *

><p><strong>~~( )~~<strong>

* * *

><p>It didn't take Draco long to appear in his common room. He was absolutely furious. What the fuck was Theo thinking talking to his mate like that? Ruining what had been a bloody good start to their relationship by bringing up his past discretions? Hermione actually mattered, damn it!<p>

"Hermione!" he called as soon as he had the portrait open.

He was fully aware of the fact his face was an unflattering shade of bright pink from his running, not even his Veela heritage affecting the way his skin pigments changed when he grew flustered. The only difference was he didn't feel out of breath, though had he been a human he knew he would have been panting by now.

He also knew that the worry and panic he was feeling was displayed on his features for anyone to see. He loathed allowing others to see what he was feeling, but he found he had too much on his mind to even spare a thought about what other students thought of him.

As far as he was concerned, Hermione mattered and that was that.

And that was coming from someone who could hide his emotions pretty fucking well.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

Breathing a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice he turned around to face her, his features softening when he caught sight of her in her PJ's as she sipped at what he scented to be a hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Look, Hermione-"

She cut him off. "You don't need to explain Draco, as far as I'm concerned your past is in your past. It just doesn't mean I like to be reminded of the fact experience wise we are very…different."

"He shouldn't have said that," he shook his head at her, though his relief was clear that she didn't seem to be holding it against him.

His Veela purred. He could fix this. He hoped.

"It's true though, isn't it?" she asked weekly.

Draco scraped his nails through his hair, enjoying the bite of pain it caused before it was gone in an instant. He savoured the slight distraction. "Yes, I admit that before my heritage came in-"

"You didn't want me," she pointed out matter of fact, but Draco could clearly see the effect their conversation was having on her emotionally.

Now he really wanted to fucking kill Theo!

"You seem to have the impression that I never allowed the thought to cross my mind, Mia" he quirked his head to the side. He smiled when he caught sight of her stunned surprise. "I admit I never entertained the idea of pursuing you in my younger years, but I haven't always viewed you as...well…a Mudblood" he winced at the term.

Hermione stayed at him, her face flushed.

"What do you mean, entertained?" she asked almost shyly. Draco thought she looked adorable.

"You are gorgeous, Mia" he ignored her attempts to cut him off. "I have entertained the idea of you under my sheets and myself more times than you would care to count," he winked.

Walking forward he carefully plucked the mug out of her hands, placing it behind her on the counter before moving to stand closer to his mate. He grinned when he saw her shudder at their close proximity, enjoying how sensitive to his touch she seemed to be.

"Do you have any idea how much you made my Veela purr when you kissed me on the field?" he bent his lips down to caress her ear. "How much I wanted you, not just in a physical sense but how you're not like most girls Hogwarts?"

"W-what do you m-mean?" she stuttered.

Draco's eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the light aroma of her arousal as it swirled around his senses. It made him think it was what heaven would smell like.

His lips ran along her cheek, caressing her skin as if it was the finest silk. "I can see my future with you, Mia. You're the type of girl a guy wants to settle down with," he confessed quietly. "The other females who seem to get so much attention, it's only for the purpose of sex. Trust me; none of the guys are picturing their lives with them in the picture."

Hermione was quiet for a few moments, her cheeks still flushed red at their proximity. It wasn't until she decided to simply follow her instincts that her arms wound around his neck, her fingers curling in the loose strands of hair which were resting at the nape of his neck that she felt Draco shudder at the sensation as well.

She found she liked having that effect on him. She liked gaining a reaction out of her mate.

She smiled at the term, _mate_.

Perhaps it would just be best to follow what her heart was telling her instead of listening to her head, but she found a large part of her simply couldn't help it. She wanted to trust him, trust that he would treat her right and never break her heart once she gifted it to him with caution. But her head was telling her it was a mistake, it was too fast and she needed to slow down and think rationally about it.

But had she thought about it too much as it is?

She had read books and books on love and finding your soul-mate, did she really want to push Draco away when everything she could ever want was standing right in front of her? Simply due to the fact she had doubts and fears? She would have them in every relationship she would have, at least with Draco she knew what she was getting into from the very start.

She could be happy, she knew that.

Her breathing was coming out in light pants as she tried to calm down her urges, her sex already damp between her legs causing her to turn a delicate shade of pink which drew a light groan from her admirer.

The thought only seemed to excite her more.

She had never experimented with her sexual side, with the side of her that seemed to pulse with want and desire whenever she seemed to allow thoughts of Draco to pass through the forefront of her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if it would always be like that, that she would always react to him so vividly.

She wanted to know why the thought didn't seem to bother her if it did.

They had chemistry that much she was sure of, but was it enough? She knew some relationships didn't have it to start off with and they never seemed to last due to the lack of spark, so could her and Draco be different?

She almost snorted at the thought, of course they were different. Most women didn't have a Veela as a mate.

With that on her mind she realised that she was sick of always taking the safe option, of saying 'no' simply due to the risk of something going wrong. A part of her knew that if she gave her heart to Draco he would look after it, look after her and guard it with his life. He had changed, she was fully aware of that.

Her fingers curled roughly in the platinum blonde hair at the thought, her back arching as she pushed herself up on her tippy toes. Tilting her head up in want Draco only had a split second of hesitation before he was gently massaging her lips with his own, savouring her taste.

Her deep moan had been unexpected but _oh so_ welcome, his grip tightening on her smaller form while his Veela side purred in obvious delight for being so close with his mate.

What Draco hadn't expected with for the surprised 'umph' to leave him when all of a sudden long legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He groaned long and deep, if the night continued like this than he definitely had no complaints.

* * *

><p><strong>Review – next chapter is already on the way :P<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thank you as always for the reviews. I may have gotten a little carried away with this chapter, but just the thoughts of a naked Draco were enough to get my creative juices flowing – you know what I mean guys! **

**WARNING: lemony goodness throughout the chapter, enjoy *wink* *wink***

* * *

><p><em>Her fingers curled roughly in the platinum blonde hair at the thought, her back arching as she pushed herself up on her tippy toes. Tilting her head up in want Draco only had a split second of hesitation before he was gently massaging her lips with his own, savouring her taste.<em>

_Her deep moan had been unexpected but__oh so__welcome, his grip tightening on her smaller form while his Veela side purred in obvious delight for being so close with his mate._

_What Draco hadn't expected with for the surprised 'umph' to leave him when all of a sudden long legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He groaned long and deep, if the night continued like this than he definitely had no complaints._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Fingers scrambled for the bottom of Draco's shirt as she felt her whole body hum in excitement, her pupils blown with desire as she roughly tugged the loose fabric from where it was tucked in the waistband of his jeans. She wanted it gone.<p>

Ever since the thought of letting go had entered her into her head she hadn't been able to help but find herself reacting differently to how she would when it came down to her normal attitude, but she had never felt as confident as she did right at that moment. What Draco had said, about her being the sort of girl a guy planned his future with, that _he_ planned his future with, she hadn't been able to control herself.

She wanted him, oh god did she want him!

She knew she wasn't quite ready for sex yet, but she couldn't help but want to experience her sexual side. She was seventeen for Christ sakes and had done no more than kissing with Ron, but the way he had constantly pushed her for more had put her off. It hadn't exactly been a turn on that even simple snogging had made him begin to try and pull off her clothes. She hadn't felt comfortable and so refused, and he clearly found it elsewhere.

She shook her head to clear those types of thoughts; she didn't want them tainting her new experience with Draco. The two were as different as fire and ice.

Finally managing to loosen his shirt she reluctantly pulled away from his lips to tug it over his head; he didn't protest.

"_Oh god…"_ she moaned quietly when she caught sight of his clearly defined chest.

He was pale, she had expected as much, but what she hadn't let herself imagine was just how defined he was in the muscle department. She knew from Harry that Quidditch was good when it came to bulking up, but Draco's slimmer build had made her believe he wasn't as clearly defined.

She was clearly wrong.

Biting her lip she reached out lightly to run the tips of her fingers against the tense flesh, feeling the muscles contract under her soft movements as she explored the skin which was on display for her.

She had to check she wasn't drooling.

"Mia…" Draco swallowed; she ignored him.

Next she lightly dragged her nails down his chest towards his stomach, her fingers brushing against the soft trail of hair which led from his belly-button before disappearing behind the waistband of his jeans.

Her thighs grew sticker with her juices at the thought of what lay beneath the obvious bulge presented to her.

When her eyes flickered back up to meet Draco's she almost combusted at how intensely he was staring at her, his eyes having darkened until they looked almost black with lust. She was clearly pressing his buttons and she found she loved it. It made her feel wanted, sexy, powerful…

She kind of wanted more…

The moment the tips of her fingers just brushed against the protruding denim bulge, however, a gentle yet firm hand was suddenly wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from exploring her hidden treat.

Looking up she pouted.

"Mia, you are playing with fire" Draco warned through clenched teeth.

When she realised that he was far from angry with her, that instead he was finding it difficult to control himself she grinned. Whether he was aware of it or not it only strengthen her resolve that she wanted to explore this side of her, or rather she wanted to explore Draco…

"Are you telling me no?" she enhanced her pout, her eyes going soft as she played on the innocent act she always seemed to portray. She fought back her own smirk when she felt his whole body stiffen before he seemed to shudder at the sight of her.

It seemed her mate liked it when she played on her innocent side.

"I would never tell you no, Mia" he grunted out. "Are you sure you want this?"

While she thought it was sweet that he was asking, that he was making sure that this was what she wanted, she was growing impatient.

Did she want to touch him? Yes.

Did she want to see him in all of his glory? Yes.

Did she want to act out some of her fantasies, find out if he felt as hard in her hand as she had imagined? That was a definate yes!

So why was he stopping her? Making her wait?

"I want to touch you? Is that alright?" she bit her lip teasingly. He grunted. "So, can I?" she asked eagerly. She hadn't expected it to be this hard to get her hands on his cock! She immediately flushed ten shades of red at the thought, had that really just crossed her mind? Jeeze, talk about crass.

Draco, swallowing thickly, gently released her wrist before nodding. He wasn't used to this demanding side of her but he would be a liar if he said that he didn't like this new side of her because he fucking loved it. Innocent was both cute and hot, but confident Hermione was in a whole other league.

He definitely wouldn't mind seeing more of it. In fact, he would prefer it.

"D-do you want t-to go to my r-room?" Draco stuttered, actually blushing at his sudden lack of confidence. What was she doing to him?

Hermione nodded shyly, holding tightly onto his hand as he gently tugged her towards his private dorm. He wouldn't have minded if she had preferred anything they planned to do happened in hers, but it was too much to resist too be able to constantly smell her sweet scent in his room, even after she was gone.

The thought alone made him harder if that was even a possibility. It made his Veela side burn deliciously at the reminder of how he would be spending his future nights.

Entering his dorm room he stood still, wanting Hermione to be the one in charge at the moment. He didn't want to rush her, to push her too far and then have it blow up in his face. But if she wanted this, he wasn't about to tell her 'no' and destroy any bold confidence she had found – well that's what he told himself anyway.

Smiling shyly, Hermione gently pushed him towards the bed. Sitting on the edge he breathed in a shuddering breath when all of a sudden his mate was slowly straddling his thighs, his hands automatically moving to support her weight just in case she fell.

Reaching up he gently brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, holding her steady as he shifted them both back further onto the bed before stretching his neck up to press his lips against hers.

It was as if he had flipped a switch.

The moment his tongue came into the picture as he gently invaded her mouth, his mate's timid nature seemed to dissolve within minutes of kissing him. She pulled him closer as the wet muscle caressed her own.

He groaned low and deep as he suddenly found himself shoved roughly onto his back, Hermione seeming almost wild as she shook out her hair before almost stalking over him as if he was her prey and she was the predator.

He couldn't help but think that it should be the other way round, but however much he wanted to dominate her he knew she wasn't ready to give up that kind of control.

He could wait, he was patient.

Soft lips caressed his strong jaw line before working their way down his neck, pausing at a sensitive spot behind his ear causing his breath to catch and his fingers to move to grip the bedding to prevent from taking control.

He felt her smile against his neck; _minx_!

It didn't take her long to reach his already erect nipples, tight with arousal. It was a known fact that the majority of witches he had bedded seemed to disregard the sensitive objects which were the nipples. Did they only think they were sensitive on themselves?

As if to prove how much of a natural lover his little mate was he hissed as soon as her lips wrapped around the erect nub, her other hand lightly pinching the neglected one as she explored her new playground.

He didn't mind in the slightest.

Once she had clearly got him panting enough for her liking she moved on, her lips licking and nipping further down his chest before she had her lips ones again pressed against his. She seemed shy all of a sudden he took note, her own breathing rough with lust.

"What?" he managed to strangle out. He was so tightly wound it was ridiculous.

Hermione bit her lip. "Can I take off your jeans?" she flushed.

Draco threw his head back with a groan. Fuck, she was killing him. Not being able to speak he simply nodded with a grunt, hissing once again as soon as he felt her fingers creeping up the inside of his thighs as she shifted her position until she was sitting comfortable on the bottom of his legs.

He didn't know how far she planned to take this, but he really hoped he wasn't about to embarrass himself.

It wasn't that he had blown his load early with other partners in his past, but with Hermione everything seemed to be hundreds more times sensitive. A simple touch and she had him near pleading her for more.

She was a seductress, _his_ seductress.

Throwing an arm over his eyes he tried to relax his tense posture, however much he wanted to watch Hermione see him naked for the first time he really didn't want to blow his load and have her think he was an inefficient lover. He knew she wouldn't see it like that, but he knew he and his Veela would.

He didn't want to take that kind of risk.

He groaned when he felt her shift again slightly before the palm of her hand pressed hesitantly against the bulge in his jeans. He couldn't help his reaction, his back arching off the bed as he grunted loudly before he could stop himself.

Fuck, she was going to be the end of him.

It was hearing her answering gasp that had his Veela growling and humming in delight, the fact she was gaining pleasure from pleasuring him much like he would with her was enough to have his whole body heating up with delight.

This was a hundred times better than what he had expected after a good game.

But he was still going to be punishing Theo, because him saying that kind of shit was just not ok.

"Bloody hell, Mia" he groaned out as she began to rub at his crotch after gaining some more confidence, her fingers touching him through the denim and he didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed that he hadn't decided to go commando. He had yet to decide.

He felt her fingers probing him deliciously as she was clearly getting used to the shape of him, even if he was restricted in the denim prison. It made him shiver as he tried to restrain the urge to simply grab her and return the favour as soon as she would allow him.

It didn't sit well with either his human or Veela side that she was pleasing the both of them when she had yet to receive anything for herself.

He hoped to change that fact very soon.

"Can I undo them?" her shy tone invaded his thoughts once again.

He nodded, once again speechless.

A few moments later her fingers were quickly trying to undo his belt. He smiled when he heard her sigh out in frustration, opening his eyes only to groan when he caught sight of her flushed and eager expression. She looked utterly wreaked with desire and he hadn't even touched her, yet.

Taking over, he quickly had his belt undone before smirking when he felt her hands bat his away. He obeyed, moving them back to their previous position on the bed as his fingers gripped the sheets loosely.

He felt the moment he was free of his jeans, his cock jerking painfully in his boxers but he couldn't help but sigh in relief for the briefest of moments before the ache was back. He shifted impatiently, but otherwise made no sign that he wasn't as patient as he was at the start.

She was teasing him, he realised. He shook his head in disbelief before lifting up his hips and helped Hermione tug off his jeans.

He flushed when he saw here staring wide eyed at his erection which was twitching rapidly in his green silk boxer shorts. What, he was a Slytherin after all and he was extremely proud of his house. Why not show it off?

"Fuck," he heard her mutter, and hell if it wasn't the hottest thing he had ever heard. His innocent mate cursing, definitely another turn on.

Was there anything she did that didn't give him a hard-on? He doubted it very much.

Opening his eyes when he didn't feel Hermione make a move to touch him he fidgeted nervously, wondering if he was letting things happen too fast even though she had been the one to suggest it. But he wouldn't be able to turn her down even if he wanted to, what with his Veela demanding he do anything and everything possible to please his mate.

He agreed wholeheartedly.

His nervous were lessoned, however, when he breathed in and almost chocked on potent arousal coming from his mate. It made him hiss out loudly, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his erection and dampening the fabric. He couldn't control himself, his hips bucking off the bed.

He flushed, fighting back a whine.

_Finally_ he felt her once again hesitant fingers brush against his boxer shorts, her breathing heavy as she rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve some of her own aching. He wanted to do nothing other than bury his face between her sweet thighs, but he didn't want to interrupt her obvious exploration of his body.

His arm was once again thrown over his eyes as he pleaded with himself not to embarrass himself in front of his mate as he felt her small fingers gently play with the edge of his boxer shorts.

His breathing hitched in excitement.

He grunted when he felt his cock suddenly spring free, it slapping wetly against his stomach as soon as Hermione decided it was time to rid him of his boxers. He licked his dry lips, not being able to resist the urge to remove his arm from laying over his face to look down his body only to groan out loud when he caught sight of just how out of it his mate seemed to be with lust.

"Fuck, Draco…" she moaned, her thighs still rubbing furiously together as she tried to find friction. "You look…it's…I just…" she found herself tripping over her words.

"_Please_ Mia," he said he wouldn't rush her but he couldn't take much more of this. She was torturing him, and he was already so close to cumming it had his lower stomach clenching tightly.

He felt her pause, the heat from her fingers over his twitching length making him shudder. He had to physically restrain himself from bucking his hips up, that was how much he ached for her touch.

On the first touch she made to his length he very nearly blew his load right there and then, her small hand curling around his pulsing length making him shudder all over. Nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of her touching him so intimately brought.

It was heaven in its most pleasurable sense.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know I'm cruel finishing the chapter here but I was eager to post it to your guys and read what you think. <strong>

**So, should I continue the lemon or end it here? Your choice! **

**Leave me a REVIEW and I'll get typing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow guys! The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter is amazing, so please keep them up and thank you to everyone who took the time to tell me their thoughts. You've made my week!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Please Mia," he said he wouldn't rush her but he couldn't take much more of this. She was torturing him, and he was already so close to cumming it had his lower stomach clenching tightly. <em>

_He felt her pause, the heat from her fingers over his twitching length making him shudder. He had to physically restrain himself from bucking his hips up, that was how much he ached for her touch. _

_On the first touch she made to his length he very nearly blew his load right there and then, her small hand curling around his pulsing length making him shudder all over. Nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of her touching him so intimately brought. _

_It was heaven in its most pleasurable sense._

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Slight lemon at the start due to popular demand *Wink* *Wink*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time Draco came he couldn't help but cry out his pleasure, his usual grunt not quite cutting it as he felt his sticky release cover his mate's small hand. His climax seemed to go on forever, Hermione lightly continuing her strokes as her thumb played with the ridge around the flushed purple head.<p>

He hissed, hips still bucking as he encouraged her movements. He was greedy, wanting to prolong his climax as much as possible and as long as she kept touching him like that he was high as a fucking kite.

"Merlin," he breathed as she teased the last few drops of his cum from the slit of his dick. "Ugh…" he groaned.

The next thing he knew his back hit the soft, damp sheets of his bed before he was even aware that his back had arched in the first place. He could feel the thin sheen of sweat covering his skin as he bathed in the afterglow, his hips jerking away with a hiss when his spent erection became too sensitive for her touch. With one last stroke she took the hint and let her fingers release him.

He smiled at her reluctance.

Biting her bottom lip Hermione stared at her mate through half-lidded eyes, her breathing coming out in light pants as she flushed brightly at Draco's reaction to her touch. She knew she wasn't the most experienced when it came to the sexual elements of their brand new relationship, but to be able to make him cum as long as hard as he clearly had made her feel so fucking sexy she could barely believe it.

And she wanted more.

But it was when Draco seemed to collect himself and made a move to return the favour that she felt her nerves get the better of her, her whole body stiffening causing him to stop his soft touches as soon as he had sensed her sudden change of mood. It only made her decision to give this whole thing ago more encouragement, that he was constantly thinking about her feelings over his own.

She liked that, it made her feel wanted and safe.

"What's the matter, Mia?" he brushed a few strands of her hair from her face as he held himself on top of her. Her stiffness had him worried. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, even though he knew he had barely touched her much to his disgruntlement.

Hermione shook her head rapidly, not wanting him to think such a thing. "No, I just…can we not…urm…"

"You don't want me to go down on you?" Draco's brows pulled together into a frown, his confusion growing with her nervous but relieved nod. Wasn't that what all girls wanted though, to get their own? Or at least that was what his previous bed mates had been like, wanting him to get them off and then dreading it when it came to returning the favour.

He shook his head at his thoughts, knowing he really did need to stop comparing Hermione to his previous bed mates. His little mate was nothing like those bloody sluts.

He immediately sobered up when he felt her discomfort at the whole change of conversation, and while he wanted to do nothing more than bring her to such heights of pleasure she had never experienced before her well-being and emotions were of much more importance to him. No meant no; he didn't have any kind of issue with that in the slightest.

"We can cuddle?" he grinned, seeing her blush. "Is that a yes?" he wasn't ready to let her leave, not if he could persuade her not to.

At her nod he grinned, grabbing his wand to wave a quick spell to clean the sheets before he had them both tucked under the now dry cover before she knew what was happening. He went to sleep that night filled with nothing other than peace, and he knew it was a feeling he would soon become addicted to, even though he thought he already was.

"Can I stay?" she curled around him quietly once the light was off.

"Of course," he smiled as he nuzzled her neck.

She was perfect.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up with a sensation he had never experienced before. For the first time in his life he arose feeling utterly complete.<p>

The previous night had been phenomenal, and that was putting it lightly. The way that Hermione had just taken control, gone after what she wanted without shame had been enough of a turn on that what occurred the following night was mere extra. It soothed his previous worries that she wasn't physically attracted to him, and while the doubts had never been that extreme it had almost taunted his Veela who felt purely on instinct.

He licked his lips, not wanting to open his eyes in case he had dreamed the entire night from the victory of their game and he woke up alone instead of beside a practically naked Hermione.

He didn't know what he would do if none of it had been real.

"Mmm," hearing her contented sigh he grinned, pulling her closer as his doubts were gone in an instant. She was there, in his bed, with him. He couldn't have asked for more.

Well…perhaps her being naked…

Finally opening his eyes he took in the messy brown hair which was pressed against the side of his neck, one of her firm thighs thrown over his own as she was practically pressed completely against him.

He wasn't complaining in the slightest.

Since she was still half-way dead to the world Draco decided to take the time to take her in, to observe her sleeping for the first time. Everything seemed so new whenever it came to a new development in his relationship with his mate, something he had never experienced before. Sure he had slept with girls, but very rarely had they been able to spend the night in his bed and even then it was only because he had crashed straight after fucking then and didn't have the energy to tell them to piss off.

But Hermione wouldn't be going anywhere if he could help it. Now he had spent a night with her, the possibility of not being able to in the future was not a pleasant thought by far.

Shaking his head he sighed, feeling her squirm against him slightly as his movement caused him to freeze before he disturbed her further. If he could keep her in bed with him for as long as possible then he would be a very happy Veela.

The only downside to their night of passion had been the fact she hadn't allowed him to bring her any relief to the lustful ache he knew she had to be feeling, hell he had practically been able to hear the blood pumping around that little clit of hers. He hadn't pushed though, but he wasn't about to accept it anytime soon and thankfully his Veela agreed wholeheartedly with him.

Draco may not plan on pushing her, he would _never_force her to do anything she obviously wasn't comfortable with, but he wasn't about to let her think he was pleased that he had gotten a powerful climax while she hadn't allowed herself the same.

For someone who had acted so bold and confident while pleasing their man, when it came to herself she was surprisingly more timid.

So no, he wasn't going to let her believe he was pleased with not getting away with pleasuring her like she had him. He had been with a large number of girls who felt that they didn't need to return the favour after getting their own, that he had gotten what he wanted simply by going down on her and that was that.

It didn't work that way.

With Hermione it was a completely different situation, with the previous sluts he had taken to his bed it wasn't. He cared about Hermione, it would bring him immense pleasure to see the desire on her flushed face as he teased her before pushing her over the edge so she came screaming his name in pleasure.

He would be satisfied to simply pleasure her for the rest of his life, receiving nothing in return. But he knew that was the last thing he had to worry about, what with how Hermione had reacted to what had happened last night.

The reminder alone wasn't helping his morning mood in the slightest, rather causing it to twitch achingly. He fought back a groan, not wanting to risk waking his sleepy mate.

He didn't know how long he lay there, simply allowing himself to get lost in his thoughts while savouring having Hermione in his bed with him. It was the weekend meaning they didn't have any lessons which he was pleased with, reminding him of how he had wanted to ask Hermione whether she wanted to spend the day with him, or more preferably, the entire weekend.

It was around ten in the morning when he immediately picked up on the change of her breathing next to him, it being no longer as deep and he could tell she was minutes away from waking up. It hadn't hit him until then that she may not react well to waking up in his bed huddled next to him. He didn't see any problem with it, but he had no idea whether she would or not.

So he played the coward.

Closing his eyes he controlled his breathing, giving off the impression that he hadn't been awake for the past two hours simply watching her as she slept. He didn't want to risk creeping her out but telling her that bit of information.

He tried to fight the urge to comfort her when he felt her heart rate pick up almost as soon as she took in not only where she was, but in what position she was and with whom. It amused him slightly, that she seemed to have completely forgotten that she had been the one to curl up around him and ask him to stay.

It had made his heart skip a beat. He couldn't and didn't want to say no, so he didn't and he had never slept better.

"What the…" he heard her mutter almost to herself as she shifted. He reluctantly allowed his arms to go limp as she sat up, though he was more than a tad relieved when she made no move to actually leave his bed, to leave him. "Oh," he fought the urge to smirk when she clearly recalled their actions last night.

Not being able to help himself, wanting to see her reaction, he grunted before rolling over to face her. He felt her jump before twitching when he felt her trail her finger tips lightly down his cheek. He smiled, the corner of his lips twitching.

"Draco?" she asked lightly, gently shoving him 'awake'. He simply grunted, not being able to help himself. "Wake up," she pretty much demanded, and even though he had a feeling she was muttering to herself he decided to take pity and obey his feisty little mate.

Rolling onto his back he rubbed his face before opening his eyes, his lips curling into a bright smile when he caught sight of Hermione's flushed face. "Morning Mia," he folded his arms under his head as a pillow. He never removed his eyes from hers.

"Morning," she flushed. "Urm…about last night…" she stuttered and Draco had the cold feeling that she could have regrets. He hoped to god not. His fears must have been present on his face for all to see as she hurriedly continued. "I liked it…I mean…I don't regret it."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Neither do I Mia, you are quite the minx" he purred causing her cheeks to deepen in their red.

God she was delicious.

"You came really hard," she blurted out before she realised what she had said. He could sense her embarrassment and humiliation and wanted to put a stop to that right the fuck now.

"I did," he hurriedly agreed before smirking. "You made me feel so fucking good, Mia" he growled playfully.

He watched as she shifted nervously, her tiny pair of PJ's not leaving much to the imagination but she was still far too covered for his liking. If he had it his way she would be naked, and she would stay that way.

"I've b-been thinking…" she trailed off, catching his interest.

"Really?" she nodded. "About what?"

"Last night…" she stalled. "Urm…about you offering to, urm…return the favour?" she squeaked out. Draco was sitting up before he knew what he was doing, staring at her with lust and eager eyes.

"Yeah? You changed your mind?" he asked, not being able to keep the hope from his tone.

Hermione shifted, Draco getting hit with the sharp and potent scent of the beginnings of her arousal. He groaned quietly, certainly not have expected this conversation once she had woken up.

He wasn't complaining.

She bit her lip. "You…urm…really want to do _that_?"

"Fuck yeah," Draco groaned long and deep. "You have no idea how fucking hot that sounds, Mia" he grunted. "To be able to _see_ that much of you, _touch_ you so intimately…" he trailed off with a moan.

"Can we…" she started nervously, biting her bottom lip. "Can we maybe try that tonight?" she suggested much to his absolute excitement.

Draco nodded eagerly, his lips touching her passionately before he could stop himself as he savoured her taste. Pulling away after a few minutes, both pleased and relieved that she had just as passionately returned the kiss, he winked at her still flushed features playfully.

"Say the when and the where Mia, and I'm all yours" he smirked.

Nodding shyly she leaned over to peck him on the lips before slipped off the bed much to Draco's disappointment, but it was short lived when she turned around to face him with a nervous but excited smile.

"Do you want to, maybe, spend the day together?" she wondered.

Draco nodded, making a move to stand up only to frown when he saw Hermione almost choke on her saliva as she flushed ten shades of red before hurriedly looking away. The heavy scent of her arousal soon followed causing his already pulsing erection to twitch.

"What?" he frowned.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Uh, you're naked" she muttered.

Looking down Draco shrugged when he saw she was indeed correct, that he was standing in front of her as naked as the day he was born with an erection similar to the one he had last night. The only difference was that his mate wasn't touching him which would make him even harder.

"I know," he shrugged. "So?"

"How…how can you just stand there" she waved her hand over his body, still not looking at him.

Draco shrugged even though he doubted she could see it. "I'm comfortable with how I look, not to mention how your hand was wrapped around my dick last night so I know you don't have any complaints" he wiggled his brows.

He swore he heard her mutter 'fuck no' but didn't draw attention to it. He knew he had gotten lucky in the penis department, what with his length being a good few inches larger than that of the majority of the blokes he knew and a thickness which had the girls crying out in pleasure at being stretched just so. It was more than a tad amusing when they boasted about the size of their dicks, not realising that they weren't as impressive as they thought.

He grinned at the memory.

"I need to go to Hogsmeade," Draco admitted.

Hermione nodded. "I can join you," she blurted out before flushing at her rudeness. "If that's ok…"

"Of course," he grinned, still unbothered by his nudeness as he walked over towards his still stunned mate. "That's unless you don't want me to," he brushed his lips against her cheek, "ravish you right here and now?"

With a stuttered "tonight" Draco watched as Hermione spun on her heels quickly before practically sprinting from his room. The lack of physical contact between them was instant, the loss while Draco had expected it once she had left his presence was not something he desired in the least.

Looking down at his straining erection he sighed. He could wait for tonight he thought with a grin, the promise of finally being able to see his mate in all her glory with his head buried firmly between her thighs being enough to lighten his mood.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? Don't forget to give me a quick REVIEW, the next chapter is currently in the making and shouldn't be long guys. Have a good week! :P<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Told you it would be a quick update :P I have been getting back into writing this story so hopefully their won't be such a long wait between chapters as there once was. I know how much it can suck to have such a long wait :P **

**Thanks again to all the readers who reviewed; you make this story happen :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Of course," he grinned, still unbothered by his nudeness as he walked over towards his still stunned mate. "That's unless you don't want me to," he brushed his lips against her cheek, "ravish you right here and now?" <em>

_With a stuttered "tonight" Draco watched as Hermione spun on her heels quickly before practically sprinting from his room. The lack of physical contact between them was instant, the loss while Draco had expected it once she had left his presence was not something he desired in the least. _

_Looking down at his straining erection he sighed. He could wait for tonight he thought with a grin, the promise of finally being able to see his mate in all her glory with his head buried firmly between her thighs being enough to lighten his mood. _

_He couldn't wait._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Hermione was bundled up nice and warm she made her way back into their common room, her scarf wrapped around her neck as she pocketed her gloves. She was hoping the weather wouldn't be as bad as it seemed at the moment, but if it was she wanted to be prepared.<p>

A warming spell was one thing, but a coat never hurt either.

Looking around for Draco she frowned when she couldn't see him, glancing around the kitchen before taking note that his bedroom door was still open. Curious as to whether he was still in there she cautiously crept over to peek inside only for her breath to catch in her throat when she caught sight of what had to be the best arse she had ever seen.

Not that she had seen many, but still…

There in front of her was a still very naked Draco bending over as he slipped on what looked to be a tight pair of black jeans, her tongue coming out to wet her lips as she couldn't help but take note that he also didn't seem to have anything against going commando.

She internally cursed when she felt her already damp core begin to grow wetter.

Flushing, afraid of getting caught but not being able to resist she made herself comfortable leaning against the door frame. She couldn't help but let her eyes rake over him hungrily, trying to keep as quiet as possible but part of her knew that due to his enhanced senses it was highly unlikely he didn't know she was there already.

She took the fact he hadn't commented as he didn't mind her eye-fucking of him.

She still couldn't believe what she had asked him when she woke up in his bed, part of her was pleased that she had obviously woken up before he had so she could get her thoughts sorted before she did something she would regret. It had taken her a few minutes to actually remember what had happened the night before, that it had been all her encouraging him to let her explore his body.

She flushed at the reminder. How could she have been so…forward? I just wasn't her.

But she hadn't been lying when she said she didn't regret it, because how could she? It had been a hot night but she couldn't help but regret the fact she hadn't let him touch her. He had clearly wanted to, but then she had thought he was simply doing it because he thought he had to. She hadn't liked the thought of him doing something he didn't like simply to bring her pleasure.

It was when she finally thought about it that she realised he hadn't looked reluctant in the slightest, instead the very thought of him _pleasuring_ her seemed to make him look wild with lust.

It made her change her mind instantly.

She had told herself that if she was going to give this whole strange relationship a go that she was going to go all in, and while she wasn't going to simply have sex with Draco just like that, a large part of her doubted that it would be that long until she gave in. She had done her research to the best of her ability, she knew what she was getting into and Draco as far as she knew had been nothing other than completely honest with her.

She doubted he was even able to lie to her.

Sex meant the mating mark she knew he was desperate to give her, and it would mean that she was his as he was hers in every sense of the word. The law was already on his side but Hermione knew him well enough now that he wouldn't use it against her, and she was not about to let him suffer and die due to her stubbornness. She may be nearing the end of her seventeen birthday much like Draco, but she knew deep down that he would rather wilt away than to physically force himself on her to complete the bond.

That thought scared her more than she would like to admit, just how much he would be willing to suffer just so she could be happy?

But she had to ask herself, could she be happy with being able to carry on living after he had given up his own life? The answer was no, she couldn't.

Sighing, she reluctantly pulled her gaze away from a now dressed Draco as she plodded back into the common room. Throwing herself on a plush sofa near the unlit fire she bit her lip, not being able to help where her thoughts were taking her.

Did she want him? Yes.

Would she be able to see him with another girl if he was able to? No.

Could she see a future with him? Yes.

That last question she asked herself caught her short with the realisation that she could picture a life with him, and a happy one at that. She knew he would be faithful, that he would take care of her and support her even though she knew she would be fine in that department. It was the fact she pictured a nice house, a family pet and children that had her fully understanding just how much happiness she could gain out of this.

She wasn't about to throw it away that was for sure.

Draco could make her happy, that she was sure of.

* * *

><p><strong>~~( )~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Spending the day at Hogsmeade as a couple took a little getting used to as Hermione happily followed Draco around. Personally, she didn't have anything she desired to buy, but she was content to watch Draco as he picked out what he knew his mother would enjoy.<p>

It made her think about her own.

Would her parents approve? She thought so, and after wiping her parent's memory that they had never had her she hadn't fully been able to connect with them again. She would be fine on her own, but it still hurt that she had been forced to do such a thing. She had been pushed into a corner; she hadn't had another choice to keep them safe.

Shaking her head from those types of thoughts, Hermione curled her fingers tighter around Draco's larger ones. She had never simply held hands with Ron; he had always wanted more even if they were simply spending time together. She hadn't felt comfortable and so had avoided it after it had gotten too much for her to take without her snapping at him to simply lay off.

It wasn't until Hermione caught sight of Pansy smirking while waving what looked to be a newspaper that she felt herself frown. She wasn't friends with Pansy; to be honest she didn't even like the girl. From what Theo and Blaise had told her the witch was obsessed with her wizard, the fact Draco had the previous reputation of being a bit of a slut and yet he hadn't bedded Pansy when she was clearly gagging for it pissed the witch off no end. Hermione couldn't help but be relieved; she didn't want the girl rubbing that in her face for sure.

"Draco! Draco!"

Snapping his head up, Draco scowled when he caught sight of the annoying witch. "What do you want, Pansy?"

Reaching the couple, she smirked as she held out the newspaper. It wasn't until he caught sight of the headline that he felt his canines begin to extend before he managed to curb the urge, just.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"It's a newspaper, Draco" Pansy giggled gleefully. "There everyone,"

Curious, Hermione reached up to take it only for Draco to pull it out of her grasp with a frown.

"What?"

"It will only upset you, Mia" he spoke softly, though she could see the anger burning in his eyes. He certainly wasn't happy with whatever was written which only increased her curiosity.

"What is it?" she tried to reach for it again.

He pulled it out of her reach. "It is just badly written rubbish, Mia. I will get my lawyer on it at once. The bitch that published this will not be getting away with it without consequences."

_Lawyer_?

"What's bad enough that you need a lawyer? Unless…is it about me?" she asked meekly. "What's it say?" she demanded when she saw him nod.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop her reading it, that if he didn't give it to her she would simply go out and get another copy without him, he sighed before reluctantly handing it over. His grip on her hand tightened as she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment when she took in the headline:

**Prude Witch Hermione Granger Turns To The Dark Side As She Curses Her Loyal Lover Ronald Weasley **

She stared.

And stared some more.

Before, "what has the idiot done now!" she snapped, humiliated by not only the term 'prude' but the fact he had had the nerve to call himself loyal. How can he be loyal when she caught him with his dick buried in Lavender, both of them in the mists of pleasure? But now she came to think about it, he seemed to have been enjoying it a hell of a lot more than she had.

Still, she didn't want to get petty and she definitely didn't want to think about Ron in any way, certainly not concerning him naked or sex. But if there was one thing she was sure of, he didn't hold a candle to Draco, both beauty and brains.

"We'll get it sorted, Mia" Draco tried to sooth her. She held on to the paper when he tried to take it away. Turning her around to face him, he cupped her cheeks. "Look, we both know you're not evil and you're definitely not a prude, ok?"

She flushed at the reminder, but she clearly remembered how sexy and confident she had felt in herself.

Deciding to use those brains of hers she scanned for the writer of the article not surprised in the slightest when **Rita Skeeter** was clearly printed beneath the paragraph. Hermione hated to think about how much she had gotten paid for such a story, especially since she could already see the looks she was receiving from the crowd.

She was thankful that one sneer from her mate had them backing away. Good. She may be a strong woman and be able to look after herself, but it was nice to know just how much he cared. And she really did need his support.

"So…" Pansy cut into her furious thoughts about what she was going to do to save both her name and reputation. It only took her a second to realise Pansy wasn't talking to her, but Draco. "You want to go get a drink?" she batted her eyes.

Hermione fought back the urge to snort.

"You thirsty?" Draco suddenly snapped his head around to look at his mate. She hadn't said anything but they had been walking for a few hours; he cursed both his Veela and himself for not offering it to her in the first place.

Hermione smiled, but shook her head. "I'm going to head to the ministry to get this sorted," she waved the newspaper. "I will not have any future jobs ruined because Ron doesn't know how to tell the truth to save his life."

Draco nodded, "I'll come with you."

"How'd you know she's not lying?" Pansy suddenly shouted. Hermione jumped, and before she knew what was happening Draco was standing in front of her and she was pressed firmly against his back. "She's a Mudblood! You know we would be good together Draco! I'm sick of seeing you lower your standards for…for _her_ of all people!" she screamed.

"You're embarrassing yourself, Pansy" Draco replied coolly.

If anything, Hermione took note, it seemed to wind her up more. "Why are you even with her, Draco?" he demanded.

"Not that it is any of your business, Pansy" Draco rolled his eyes. "But Hermione is one hundred times the woman you are. She doesn't open her legs to make her way in life, she certainly doesn't offer to blow a third year into doing her homework, and she is the sexiest, most intellectually beauty witch I have had the pleasure of meeting. Now ask yourself, why would I choose _you_ over her?" he raised a brow.

Hermione didn't know quite what to make of that. Sure, his compliments concerning her made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside but his cold and sharp tone made her want to shiver, and not in delight. She was just relieved that he never took that tone with her.

Pansy on the other hand looked outraged, especially when she caught sight of the attention she was attracting. She was a pureblood, and Hermione knew they expected better from their own, especially that of a single female looking to wed.

She shivered; it was definitely too soon for that.

With a shriek and a curse Pansy spun on her heels before disappearing into the disapproving and nosy crowd, leaving both Hermione and Draco standing close together.

Turning around Draco bent down to press his lips against Hermione's, relieved when she didn't pull away but rather returned it just as sweetly. Cupping her cheeks softly, his thumbs rubbing along her smooth skin he pulled back with reluctance.

"You ok?" she nodded. "Sorry about that, Mia. Pansy can be…difficult at times" he apologised.

Hermione just stared before she couldn't help but blurt out, "did she really offer to blow a third year?"

Draco cringed, but nodded.

"But-But their only thirteen!" Hermione gasped. It was just young, too young.

"Pansy doesn't have issues with age; if the professors allowed it she would have nothing against sleeping her way to getting a good grade."

Hermione cringed, just imaging her sleeping with Snape or Lupin. _Egh_! Did she really have no shame?

"Now," Draco wrapped an arm around her waist as he tugged her in the opposite direction. "We have a visit to the ministry, don't we?" he grinned. He had to admit there was part of him that wanted to see that side of Hermione where she took control, and while he would like nothing more than to have her sit back and let him handle the matter he would let her take the lead.

He didn't want to upset her, especially not with the plans they had tonight!

* * *

><p><strong>So…what do you think? Exams are over, thank god, so updates should hopefully be coming quicker. <strong>

**Reviews = more good times, so get commenting :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well here's the next chapter, thanks again to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>But-But their only thirteen!" Hermione gasped. It was just young, too young. <em>

"_Pansy doesn't have issues with age; if the professors allowed it she would have nothing against sleeping her way to getting a good grade." _

_Hermione cringed, just imaging her sleeping with Snape or Lupin. Egh! Did she really have no shame?_

"_Now," Draco wrapped an arm around her waist as he tugged her in the opposite direction. "We have a visit to the ministry, don't we?" he grinned. He had to admit there was part of him that wanted to see that side of Hermione where she took control, and while he would like nothing more than to have her sit back and let him handle the matter he would let her take the lead._

_He didn't want to upset her, especially not with the plans they had tonight!_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Small lemon, but lemony goodness all the same!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>"Enjoying yourself?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione pop yet another sweet into her mouth, fighting the urge to groan out loud as he watched her lips close around the red treat before she sucked harshly.<p>

He swallowed, his mind whirling with hundreds of dirty thoughts.

He couldn't help but wonder how her lips would feel wrapped around the head of his cock. He wasn't naïve enough to think she would be able to swallow his entire length, his cock due to his heritage a hell of a lot more generous than the majority of other males at the school.

He wasn't exaggerating when he compared his length to that of his class mates.

It made him recall the first time after his change he had shrugged off his clothes in the changing room after Quidditch, the fact he was well aware of each and every whisper as the other lads stared at the limp member hanging heavily between his thighs giving him a huge sense of amusement.

He had a right to be cocky it seemed.

It also did a wonder for a guy's confidence. Though don't get him wrong, he was never shy about his looks since he knew he was a fucking knockout due to the amount of easy tail he could receive without having to try, but the added extra was extremely satisfying.

Hermione seemed to like it anyway, and to him that was all that mattered.

It wasn't as if he had never had a blow job before, because he had been on the receiving end of plenty. Then again while he had ate out many girls he had never gotten anything from it, to him it was just a means to an end.

However, he knew when it came to his mate the last thing on his mind would be wishing it was over quickly.

No, this was something he wanted to truly savour.

While he knew Hermione wasn't experienced, he also hadn't been lying when he had told her that he liked that about her. He liked that he would be her first and last if he had anything to do with it. She was giving him something special and he was going to make sure she never regretted it.

As soon as they had returned to Hogwarts Draco had watched intently as his mate shrugged off her warm coat, scarf and gloves before making herself comfy in front of the fire place. He had had it blaring with heat within seconds, not wanting her to feel the chill that had begun around the castle.

She truly was a magnificent creature, he thought.

While what she was wearing wouldn't be considered sexy to most, he couldn't help but admire the way her jeans seems to hug her womanly curves as they hugged her waist and thighs snugly. The way her ample bosom was only just covered by the slightly baggy shirt she was wearing. While he had not seen her completely naked, he knew she would have a fantastic pair of tits.

And they were all his!

Draco had always felt possessive over his belongings. He was a spoilt child, adored by his mother. His father…a different matter, but he was spoilt all the same.

He had briefly dated before Hermione, but never more than a week, two at the max before he decided he no longer wished to be around them so constantly. Even so, when he was with them he damn well made sure they stayed that way until he no longer wanted them.

Selfish maybe, spoilt probably, but like he gave a shit.

But Hermione…if anyone so much as laid a finger on then he would have them by the throats, ripping them apart for daring to touch what was his!

She was **his**!

"Were your thoughts at?"

Draco slowly allowed his gaze to completely focus on his mate as the question spilled from her lips. He smiled, he couldn't help himself. She was just adorable.

"You, as always."

She flushed at his honestly, her fingers moving to brush a messy strand behind her ear.

"Yea?" he nodded, still smiling at her adoringly. "What about me?"

Now that made Draco pause. Should he tell her that he was thinking about her delicious lips wrapped around the head of his cock? His tongue buried deep in her swollen folds? Her back arching as he made her cum over and over again?

He decided honestly couldn't hurt, right?

"You're request," he made his words seem a hell of a lot less crass than they were in his head. "About what you wish for me to do to you."

She swallowed, hard enough for his sensitive hearing to pick up on it clearly.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Urm…have you c-changed your mind-"

He cut that shit off right there and then. Fuck if he was going to lose the change to get her more confident in herself because he let her fearful and embarrassed rambles continue any longer than they needed to.

"It's all I can think about," he hungrily trailed his eyes over her with his intentions clear to the eye. "You, laid out beneath me, letting me ravish you."

He was rewarded with the delicate scent of her arousal, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at her barely audible moan.

Fuck, did he want her right there and then!

"Can we-can we maybe…" he didn't interrupt, wanting, no _needing_, to hear her tell him that it was what she wanted as well. "Try that now?"

He may have just come a little in his jeans.

His lips curved. He was in front of her within the next second, on his knees as his lips crashed onto hers in an attempt to relax her nerves.

She tasted incredible.

Pulling away with obvious reluctance he reached up to cup her cheeks, looking her dead in the eye as he licked his lips and watched with lust as she mirrored his actions.

She was perfect.

"Is that what you want, baby?" he purred. "You want my tongue to touch you there?"

Slowly, making sure she was aware he would stop at any moment if that was what she wanted, he allowed his fingers to creep up her jean covered thighs before resting on the swell of her firm upper leg.

He felt her shudder under his touch as he squeezed gently.

"Oh…"

Her gasp was barely audible, but he picked up on it with ease. Licking his lips he leaned forward to press his lips against the base of her neck, mapping out the skin with his teeth and tongue causing her gaps to grow louder and more frequent.

"I love that I have this effect on you," he breathed. "So responsive to my touch."

"Oh my god…" she cried out when Draco found a particular sensitive spot of skin behind her ear. She felt him smile against her.

Gently, almost as if he was scared that she was going to bolt like a frightened deer, he pulled her to her feet before tugging her into his bedroom. He had already spelled the portrait closed, he was not about to be interrupted!

Fuck no!

She followed, holding his hand tightly as she flushed from head to toe. She couldn't believe that she was about to let him do this to her, to bare herself in such an intimate manner to the boy she was soon finding herself falling for.

Because she was, falling for him.

But she knew he would look after her, she had no doubts about that. If she said no, then he would leave it alone until she was ready.

That realisation only made her want to do it more.

He would take care of her.

She was sure of it.

Feeling the softness of the bed sheets she shivered as Draco crawled on top of her, trying to relax her with soft kisses while purring slightly due to his Veela picking up on her slight nerves.

She needed to be completely relaxed for him to do this.

He wanted, no needed; to make sure she was a 100% sure this was what she wanted.

He silently pleaded it was.

Hermione was relaxed until she felt the light pressure of fingers against the waistband of her jeans making her stiffen. Draco instantly froze, pulling away from her mouth to gaze down at her in concern.

"Do you wish to stop, Mia?" he was not about to push her.

She shook her head rapidly. She was nervous, but she had already told herself that this was what she wanted.

"I just-" she stuttered out before flushing. Her fingers ran up and down his shirt covered chest before she allowed her eyes to lock onto his. "Maybe I could pleasure you again, to calm my nerves, please?"

Draco paused. His hard cock was pulsing at the thought of her hands on him again, but neither him nor his Veela were completely pleased with the fact their mate seemed intent on pleasuring him and yet not receiving anything for herself.

Still, he would not refuse her anything.

"Of course, Mia" he moved to unbutton his shirt only to smile when his hands were slapped away.

It wasn't long until he was on his back, Hermione straddling his bare thighs as he laid there in nothing other than his boxers. While he didn't usually wear them, he had figured until his little mate got used to being with him so intimately it was best he provided her with a little extra covering as not to push her too far.

It seemed he had made the right choice, his mates lips curving up in delight as she eyed the straining bulge in his boxers.

The scent of her arousal made him twitch, something she hadn't missed as she breathed out a shaky breath.

"Can-can I…urm…"

Draco reached up, cupping her cheeks gently. "Don't be afraid to tell me what you want, Mia."

He saw her hesitate slightly before seemingly working up the courage to tell him what was on her mind. He hadn't known what to expect, but what she came out with definitely wasn't it.

"Can I watch you, uh, touch yourself?" she bit her lip shyly. "For me?"

Draco openly gaped at her, enjoying her flushed state before eagerly nodding much to her giggles as he quickly shrugged off his boxers while making sure she remained on his lap with a soft yet firm touch.

"Fuck…" he heard her breath as his erection sprung free, slapping slightly against his stomach.

He immediately started touching himself, his hands busy as his thumb rubbed against the head while his other hand lowered to touch and tug at his heavy balls.

Fuck, he was already so close!

"That's a good girl," he purred when he saw her begin to pull off her shift. He refused to blink, worried he would miss even the slightest bit of skin which was soon revealed to him.

She was soft, creamy and deliciously flawless.

"Take it off," he nodded when he saw her questioning gaze, her eyes still planted firmly on his cock as he increased his pumps when she made a move to undo her bra.

Her tits were…magnificent!

Bouncing free from the restraint that was her bra he gaped at her glorious chest, his Veela screaming at him to bury his face in her delicious mounds before sucking on those little brown nipples which had hardened in her arousal.

She had just gotten even more fucking perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but you guys have been waiting a while so I figured I'd split up the chapter into two parts. <strong>

**Next chapter will be posted very soon, it's already half finished. **

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, here's the following chapter so I hope you enjoy. I tried to get it written and finished quickly for you guys. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Bouncing free from the restraint that was her bra he gaped at her glorious chest, his Veela screaming at him to bury his face in her delicious mounds before sucking on those little brown nipples which had hardened in her arousal. <em>

_She had just gotten even more fucking perfect!_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Lemony goodness continues in the first half of the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't believe his luck as he watched his sexy little mate slowly begin to strip off her clothes, leaving her in nothing but a delicate pair of lace panties. They were white, screamed innocence and he thought they suited her perfectly.<p>

He wanted to chew them off her.

It was when her eyes seemed to glaze over in lust that he realised she was as relaxed as she was going to get, her fingers absently running up and down her flat stomach as she continued to watch the movements of his hands.

"You ready?" he grunted out.

Her nod was all he needed to know.

In the next instant he had her on her back, his lips around her perk nipple causing her to shudder and gasp out in pleasure at the new sensation.

"Oh my god…"

Draco's lips curved into a smirk around her flushed skin, his tongue lavishing her generous globes as he ground his bare hips against the bed sheets. He was still hard, still aching for her but there was no way in hell he was going to be selfish and not get his mate off.

He could hardly wait.

Running his fingers up and down her stomach he felt her tense and relax under his touch. Never before had he had someone so responsive to his touch.

This time when he ran the tips of his fingers along the white lace of her panties she didn't stiffen under him. He was relieved. Instead, she pushed into his touch as she threw her head back, her lips parted in a silent sigh as she instinctively opened her legs wider.

"Are you sure about this, baby?"

He had to ask. He couldn't have her regretting this, he just couldn't.

Hermione nodded eagerly, frustrated that he was stalling and touched that he cared enough to give her the chance to say no if she wanted to back out. But she didn't, she wanted this, she wanted to share her body with him as he had her.

She trusted him impeccably.

Seeing her reaction Draco smiled adoringly down at her, her eyes half closed in bliss as her skin was flushed from her cheeks to her neck. She looked incredible beneath him.

Slowly, not wanting to rush this, he hooked the small piece of fabric between his fingers and gently pulled it down her legs. His eyes drank in the sight of all the new skin revealed, his brows pulling together in a disappointed frown when his mate instantly slapped her thighs together in embarrassment at being so exposed to him, but not before giving him a quick peak at all that pink flesh that was her delectable pussy.

"Hey," he soothed her nerves, running his hands up and down her thighs before moving his body back up to press his lips against hers. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Hermione's flush deepened.

"You are perfect to me," Draco made her look him in the eye to show he wasn't lying in the slightest. "I'll adore every part of your body, Mia."

Biting her lip she slowly nodded, watching his hand as it slowly slipped down her chest before running down her stomach, brushing against the neatly groomed curls of her pubic bone causing him to shudder.

_He was so close…_

"Fuck," he grunted as he separated his fingers to run either side of her full lips. He could already feel the dampness coating his digits and he hadn't even touched her slit yet. "So wet!"

He knew she would be gushing by the end of the night if he had anything to do with it.

Feeling Hermione shudder underneath him he decided not to go along with his earlier plans of teasing her, and while he wanted to draw this out he also wanted to give her an orgasm quickly. He wanted her to crave more, and to do that he had to show her what she was missing.

Because she was missing a lot.

Not knowing if him sliding back down her body so hastily would startle her again he decided against that plan of action. Well, not completely, but if she was ok with his fingers on her delicate sex then they could work up to his mouth being there.

He couldn't wait.

"You feel so good!"

And she did. She felt soft, wet and he knew she would feel incredible on both his cock and tongue.

She grunted out a "more" which he doubted he would have heard in the first place had it not been for the fact he wasn't completely human.

Her wish was his demand.

With gentle fingers he moved his tips towards her inner slit, feeling the engorged flesh surrounding her opening causing him to let out a shuddering gasp. He knew she was going to grip him so good when they finally could complete the mating with her.

The thought alone had him panting into her neck as he continued to allow his fingers to explore.

There was so much delicious pink to play with.

"You feel so sexy, Mia" he purred above both of their pants. "So, so sexy!"

Moving his thumb towards her clit he only had to apply the slightest of pressure before she jolted, gasping out in pleasure as she soon had his wrist in a tight grip, forcing him to touch her more roughly.

_Fuck…_

He didn't object, allowing his hand to go limp as he stared down between her thighs as she used his fingers to touch herself the way she liked it. He paid attention, not wanting to miss a thing. The simplest and most effective way to learn how a girl liked to be touched was to watch her touch herself.

She looked fucking glorious!

Minutes went by and he could see the slight changes in Hermione's breathing. It grew deeper, more strained as she grew closer and closer to her climax.

He pulled her hand away.

"NO! What are you doing? Draco! _Please…"_

He found he liked her begging.

His lips quirked as he replaced her hand with his own. She keened and whimpered out in delight at his touch, it feeling so much better than her own.

"I have no plans on stopping, Mia" his teeth nipped lightly at her neck. "But _I'll _be the one to bring you to the edge before pushing you over."

And he did.

She was magnificent when she came.

Perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>~~( )~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So…" Draco heard Theo purr in his ear.<p>

He shoved him away before he could continue. "Where's Blaise?"

Theo shrugged, still grinning widely as he observed Draco while he continued to fill Hermione's plate when he thought she wasn't looking. It wasn't a secret amongst the Slytherin's that their Ice Prince preferred soft curves on a woman rather than just skin and bones.

Hermione was his idea of perfection, it was amusing that Draco only seemed to realise it after coming into his heritage.

"He's still in bed, I rode him pretty hard last night," Theo grinned causing Hermione to choke on the toast was she eating.

Almost immediately Draco was batting her back, his hands scanning her over nervously while he shot Theo a harsh glare at being the cause of his mate's discomfort. He may know that Theo had no verbal filter what-so-ever, especially when it came to sex, but Hermione was new to his friends and he didn't approve of Theo shocking her like that.

Even so he couldn't help but ask, "I thought Blaise was a top," which didn't seem to settle Hermione's flushed cheeks in the slightest.

Gryffindor's didn't tend to be this open with their sex lives, she couldn't help but think.

Theo waited until Hermione calmed down before he admitted, "Blaise wanted to be dominated so I dominated him," he shrugged. "He rarely lets me near his arse so I make the most of it."

"Oh my god," Hermione muttered, red enough to turn her pale skin a bright shade of pink.

Theo grinned. "Don't you worry, Mione. It won't be long until you won't be able to stop talking about your man's skills between the sheets" he winked.

Hermione rapidly shook her head. "Nope, not going to happy."

He pouted. "Why not?"

She shrugged, for some reason just the thought of saying anything about hers and Draco's private life in the bedroom left her with a strange sensation. The only way she could describe it would be that for anyone else to know she would feel…violated.

She shuddered at the thought.

"It's your instincts, Mia" Draco bend down to whisper in her ear. He had seen the way she had reacted, and knew exactly how confused she must feel. "You once asked me why the females of Veela mates refused to write about all the details…" he trailed off.

He didn't need to continue she realised, because now she was feeling it she knew exactly how hard it must have been just to give away the small details. She doubted she would be able to do it, and she didn't want to.

The thought alone left her shuddering.

"Well, that answers a few questions of mine."

Draco nodded in agreement. "It feels…invasive, doesn't it?"

She nodded.

"It is because it is a private mate ship. I would dislike it as well."

Hermione didn't doubt that in the slightest. Draco barely liked anyone looking at her, let alone someone knowing something so intimate about what she liked him to do to her in bed.

She flushed at the reminder of their last night activities.

He had been wonderful.

Hermione watched as Draco's smile transformed into a grin. Curious, she followed his line of sight only to flush deeper when she saw a wincing Blaise approach them. Now she knew why he was limping, she couldn't not look at him and imagine him on his hands and knees…

Shit, she really needed to change her train of thought and fast.

"Have a good night?" Draco's lips curved in a smug smirk.

Blaise gave him the stink eye, wincing as he sat next to a loved up Theo who seemed intent on making him as comfy as possible. It was sweet. "I need to teach you how to keep that mouth of yours shut."

Theo shrugged. "You liked it open last night. "

"_Jesus_," Hermione whispered, still bright red.

Wrapping an arm around her waist Draco grinned, running his nose alone the side of her neck adoringly. He still couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten with getting Hermione for a mate, especially when he thought about how he could have been stuck with some dumb slut for the rest of his life.

Hermione on the other hand suited him just fine.

More than fine in fact.

Much to Hermione's relief that seemed to be the end of the sex talk for now, but even so she couldn't help but hear the nattering's around her as she continued to pick at her French toast while fighting the urge to roll her eyes whenever she saw a new slice on the plate.

Did he really think she wouldn't notice?

She may not see it when he actually manages to put it on her plate, but come on, a new slice isn't exactly hard to miss when her plate was empty only seconds before.

Duh.

Still, she didn't comment. Truthfully she was hungry and he wasn't kicking up a fuss so she decided it wasn't worth an argument over. Just the thought of arguing had her sitting on edge.

Now it had been a good few days since she had joined their House it seemed the gossip of her being there had died down somewhat. While she knew some of the purebloods loathed the fact that a muggle like her was 'tainting' their house, it turned out they weren't suicidal enough to comment loud enough for Draco to hear. They may not all know about his Veela heritage, but you would have to be blind not to see the extra muscle he had packed on or the power which seemed to radiate off him at every turn.

The majority of the house however seemed surprisingly pleased that they had her in their house. She wasn't naïve, she'd already figured out that it was simply so they could win the House cup, but she wasn't fussy. If that was what it took her to be accepted, then so be it.

Licking the loose butter from her lips she made a move to rise from her seat, only for Draco to have his hand gently wrapped around her wrist before she could stand of her own two feet.

"Where are you going, Mia?"

God she loved it when he called her that.

"Bathroom," she blushed. "I won't be long."

Draco frowned, making a move to stand with her. "I shall escort you."

Her flush deepened. "I do not need you to follow me to the ladies room, Draco" she said in a harsh whisper. "I'll be fine, so…uh…you just sit here and finish your breakfast, yes?"

He didn't look pleased, but as she shot him a pleading look he agreed with reluctance. Though some part of him was telling him that he was going to regret it, and as she walked away from him after a light but brief kiss on the lips his instincts were at a whole time high when he caught sight of someone following her out.

Oh, fuck no!

* * *

><p><strong>So, fancy a guess as to who followed her out? <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to get this up quickly so enjoy and tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

><p><em>Her flush deepened. "I do not need you to follow me to the ladies room, Draco" she said in a harsh whisper. "I'll be fine, so…uh…you just sit here and finish your breakfast, yes?" <em>

_He didn't look pleased, but as she shot him a pleading look he agreed with reluctance. Though some part of him was telling him that he was going to regret it, and as she walked away from him after a light but brief kiss on the lips his instincts were at a whole time high when he caught sight of someone following her out. _

_Oh, fuck no!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned as she stared at her reflection in the mirror while she washed her hands, the warm water warming her chilly skin.<p>

As she stared at her reflected image she couldn't help but ask herself; _did I always look like that?_

She had never had trouble with bad skin, and while hers wasn't completely flawless as she stared at herself she found it hard to remember if her skin had always seemingly glowed like it did now. Had her eyes always been such a bright shade of brown, and had her lips grew slightly plumper, or was it all in her imagination?

What was going on with her?

Ever since she had finally accepted what was going on with her life, Draco being such a new part of it, she had felt herself both looking and acting slightly different. She was more confident, she wouldn't go as far as to say she was bold, but she had definitely come out of her skin slightly more than before.

Was it a good thing?

It must be, right?

She knew she would never be like Pansy or Tracey in the confident department, but she knew that wasn't her. She was the shy bookworm who enjoyed learning over partying, who would rather just stay in then go out. It was just her.

Draco didn't seem to have any complaints.

Hearing the door open and shut behind her she didn't bother to turn around, instead moving to dry her hands. She preferred doing it the manual way rather than doing a simple drying spell, and while she was a witch and the magic was in her blood she wasn't lazy enough to take advantage of it.

It was special, she always made sure to remember just how lucky she was.

With not being brought up in a world of magic from birth like many purebloods had, both of her parents being muggle, she had never taken it for granted on the day she had received her Hogwarts letter. It had been the best night of her life, it opening up a whole other world of learning and magic that she hadn't thought existed.

The feeling was one that she would never forget.

Shaking her head in amusement at her own reminiscing she turned around, making a move to leave only to startle when she came face to face with a very pissed off Pansy. She shuddered, not liking the thought that there may be a confrontation.

"Uh, hi…Pansy right?" she stuttered out, playing with her hands nervously in front of her.

All she got in return was narrowed eyes and a very unattractive scowl. She knew of the girls obsession with her man, and she didn't like it, but she wasn't about to make matters worse if she could avoid it.

Was it so hard to simply want to live peacefully? Without confrontation?

Apparently so.

"I'll just be," she made a move around the violent looking girl and towards the door.

Surprisingly, Pansy let her go without complaint. That was until she had her fingers around the door handle and apparently Pansy had decided that she refused to let her leave without a few parting words.

"You'll never be good enough for him you know?" she smirked.

Hermione paused, frozen at her words.

"He's just using you."

She couldn't help it, she snorted. Because she didn't doubt that Draco adored her, he wasn't that good of an actor, and she could practically _feel_ the love he held for her.

Turning around she raised a brow at the smug looking pig-nosed witch. She was never one to comment on another person's appearance, hell she had been bullied for her untamed curls for years on end, but she figured this witch deserved her mean thoughts.

It wasn't like she would ever speak them aloud.

Unlike Pansy she had some class.

"Using me how?" She quirked a brow. "To make you jealous?"

She knew she had hit the nail right on the edge by the expression on Pansy's face. Some part of her wanted to laugh, while another actually felt some pity for the girl standing in front of her. She couldn't imagine that, loving someone to the point of obsession and not having them return those feelings.

Though, she highly doubted what Pansy felt was anything similar to love. Lust and greed were more likely emotions.

It made her sick that people could actually be like that to one another.

"I nearly had him until you brought your mud-blood arse in and tried to take him from me!"

Hermione felt nothing over the name, she loathed it she would admit, but it was hard to be upset when she had heard it so many times before. It was an insult which didn't affect her in the slightest anymore, especially not from Pansy of all people.

"Why are you like this?"

It was clear that was not what Pansy was expecting. "Excuse me?" she demanded

"Why are you such a bitch? Draco doesn't care for you, so why do you continue to put yourself through this? Surely you are just punishing yourself further when you should be trying to get over your obsession with him."

She snorted. "You think I'm obsessed?"

Hermione nodded. "You follow him around, constantly trying to get his attention. You have it in your head that you were fated to be with him when I know for a fact that he is fated to me, we are soul mates. You try and hurt me to get to him, when surely you realise you are only making him loath you further-"

She could have gone on but she was cut off by Pansy's screech. "We've slept together!"

"You haven't."

Hermione knew she hadn't bedded Draco, hell the whole House knew it. She believed Draco's word and the disgust that was in his tone when it was brought up was enough to tell her that even the thought was something he would never being able to get over.

Not only did she believe this, but both Theo and Blaise also admitted that Pansy had been trying to bed him since the first year. She hated to think about what she would be like if he had actually taken her up on that offer. She figured the girl would be a hell of a lot more obsessed than she was now.

It was a scary thought, one that wasn't healthy in the slightest.

Actually, it was kind of unsettling.

She laughed manically. "Is that what he told you? That he hadn't fucked me?" she demanded.

Despite her better judgement Hermione nodded.

"Well I'll have you know I have had his cock in me! I've seen his flawless chest, his naked form as he ravished me! He made me cum so good…"

Hermione blanked her out. While the thought of what she was saying brought unwanted images in her head, ones that made her feel sick to her stomach, she knew instantly that Pansy was lying through her teeth.

She never doubted her man.

"…and he-"

Hermione cut her off. "Look," she sighed. "I know you haven't been with Draco, so can you please just stop trying to ruin my life?"

It was worth a try, right?

"What makes you think I haven't?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because in your nice little description," she cringed. "You told me he had a flawless chest."

"Yea, so?"

Hermione just shook her head, opening the door before walking out. She knew Draco didn't have a flawless chest, but rather a faded mark running down his chest from what happened with Harry during the war. It wasn't unattractive in the slightest, but rather it made her appreciate his beauty even more.

It made her frown when she recalled that he hadn't seen worried in the slightest. Did he feel that confident with her that he hadn't even allowed himself to doubt she wouldn't fault him for it?

Fuck, why did that make her feel so guilty?

She had been as nervous as fuck the first time he pressed his fingers against her soft pink flesh. She had never been confident enough to feel completely comfortable in her body, but it hadn't taken long to loosen up and trust him fully with her body.

Was it worth it? Yes.

Did he make her feel good? Yes.

Did she want to do it again? Fuck yes!

It made her question just what was she doing making him wait for sex when he wasn't going to be going anywhere. She was it for him, she knew that, and he was it for her.

She knew they didn't have long before his eighteen birthday, but she didn't feel rushed. She didn't feel pressured or forced into anything.

Just…impatient.

She wanted it, she realised. She wanted to give her body over to Draco and receive the pleasure he would bring her in return. Because she knew he would bring her pleasure, it would feel so fucking good!

Well, that was food for thought.

Walking down the corridor she was relieved to find that Pansy had decided not to follow her. She didn't know what she would have done if she had, because there was only so long she could hold onto her temper and not snap at the bitch of a witch.

She hated the girl with a newfound passion.

Humming to herself she made her way back to the hall, no longer hungry but knowing that was where Draco was probably waiting for her. She smiled at the thought, pleased that for once she wouldn't go to sleep at night wondering if she was going to be alone forever.

No, she had Draco by her side now.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

If someone had told her she would be mated to Draco Malfoy, the boy who had bullied her as he had before the war had ended, she would have hexed them for having the thought alone. But now she was with him, she realised just how perfectly they were suited.

He was smart.

He was of course handsome.

He was generous.

He had his future planned out.

She knew he wanted a family.

He also made her feel adored, treasured and special – something she hadn't had the pleasure of feeling with Ron.

With Ron it was hard to make their so-called relationship work, but with Draco it was easy.

It was decided. She had told herself at the start of this that she would give herself over, that for once she wouldn't over analyse everything little move she made.

When it felt right, she wasn't going to hesitate.

A huge weight seemed to have lifted off her shoulders at her decision which made her smile. She couldn't help it but grin, happiness and relief filling her to the brim.

She was happy.

Unfortunately, that happiness seemed to be short lived when she felt a rough and uncomfortable grip around her wrist, sharp and uncut nails digging into her flesh making her cry out in both discomfort and surprise.

Being spun around she gasped as she came face to face with her previous ex-boyfriend. And he looked extremely pissed.

Before she knew what was happening she let out a high pitched keen she didn't even know herself was capable of producing, panic and fear flooding her when she caught sight of the wand he held loosely in his hand.

Physically he could over power her, she was a hell of a lot more talented with a wand but she couldn't reach it. She was vulnerable, a feeling she hated.

"Let me go!" she gasped.

Ron's lips curved in disgust as he looked her up and down. "You let him touch you?"

Hermione shuddered in disgust as his eyes scanned over her body. Thank god she had never let herself be pressured into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with. Right at that moment she had no idea what she ever saw in him.

"I'd get your hands off my mate before you lose them, Weasel!"

Never had she ever been so relieved for a man to come to her rescue. She may be able to look after herself, but just this once she appreciated the back up.

He was so getting rewarded tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>So, is the quicker update worth a review? <strong>

_**Hint! Hint! **_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Reviews as always were amazing. I couldn't believe how many I got, so I made sure to get this up as soon as possible. Keep them up guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Physically he could over power her, she was a hell of a lot more talented with a wand but she couldn't reach it. She was vulnerable, a feeling she hated. <em>

"_Let me go!" she gasped. _

_Ron's lips curved in disgust as he looked her up and down. "You let him touch you?" _

_Hermione shuddered in disgust as his eyes scanned over her body. Thank god she had never let herself be pressured into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with. Right at that moment she had no idea what she ever saw in him. _

"_I'd get your hands off my mate before you lose them, Weasel!" _

_Never had she ever been so relieved for a man to come to her rescue. She may be able to look after herself, but just this once she appreciated the back up. _

_He was so getting rewarded tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh my god…<p>

Did she really just think that?

Hermione rapidly shook her head, not knowing where her inner slut had suddenly come from. But all she did know was that her instincts as Draco normally referred to them as, were _screaming_ at her to drape herself over her man and mould herself to him.

She highly doubted he would object in the slightest.

"Now," Draco's harsh growl filled tone caused her to shiver. "If you know what's good for you, you will release my mate or I will rip you apart!"

Hermione didn't doubt that he would.

Ron on the other hand simply snorted, his grip on her tightening causing her to visibly wince. Draco noticed, snarling lowly as his upper lip pulled back. He was seconds away from baring his canines, and he knew the moment he did the Weasel didn't stand a chance. They had managed to keep his secret so far from the school, but if he went around flashing his fangs he knew it wouldn't be long until the cat was let out of the bag.

He didn't need that shit storm.

"Or what?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Did you not hear me? I will kill you!"

Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes as Hermione desperately tried to dig her nails into his hand to loosen his grip. She cursed the fact she didn't have long enough nails to create such an effective pain.

She had never wanted to hurt Ron more than she did right at that moment.

"You don't have the guts!"

The manic laugh which fell from her mates lips caused even her to shiver. Even so, she was thankful that it wasn't directed at her as she saw Ron's smug expression lesson slightly, especially when he caught sight of pale fingers curled around the base of his opponents wand.

_Merlin…_ she thought.

"I have killed people to survive before, Weasel!" he clipped out. "You are hurting what is mine, and if you do not release her I will do more than hex you. No, I will curse you to cause the maximum amount of pain available, and trust me when I say, I have learnt a lot over the past few years."

Neither Ron nor Hermione doubted as much.

"Fine," Ron seemed to know when to fight and when to flight, and clearly he didn't stand a chance. In a fight he wasn't foolish enough to think that he was physically strong enough to beat Malfoy, nor in a spell dwell did he think he had a chance of winning.

So, he reluctantly backed off.

"Take the bitch!" he roughly pushed his ex-girlfriend in his direction.

Instantly, Draco had his mate back safely in his arms. Checking her over in seconds, seeing that she wasn't seriously harmed, he gently pushed her shaken form behind his much taller one. He would check her over more carefully after he had her back safely in his dorm, but until then she was not leaving his sight for even a second.

He had an idiot to take care of.

For daring to insult his mate, fury like he had never felt before filled him as he took a step forward. He knew he must look incredibly aggressive and threatening as the bastard of a redhead took a hesitant step back almost immediately until his back hit the coolness of the castle wall.

Draco's lips twisted into a silent snarl. He was about to teach the Weasel a lesson he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

The thought satisfied his Veela.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted when he saw his Godfather hurriedly come around the corner, obviously having heard their argument as he quickly assed the situation in front of him within seconds. He didn't look pleased in the slightest, sneering at the Weasel.

Draco didn't bother to hide his smirk. He knew what was going through Snapes head, since he was family in regards to being his Godson, that meant in retrospect Hermione was as well by their relationship. If it was one thing about Slytherin's it was loyalty.

Though it seemed Pansy had a few manners to learn.

He would have to remind her of her place.

She didn't rank very high on his scale of importance.

The bitch never would.

"What is going on here, Mr Weasley?" Snape quirked a brow, feeling beyond pissed off with the pathetic Gryffindor in front of him. This was the last thing he needed to make his day even worse.

Ron stuttered. "Urm…nothing, Professor."

"Really now?" Snape snapped. "So you would call me a liar if I hadn't just heard you roughly grab another student by the wrist, and not only that but a female?"

Draco's lips quirked. If there was one thing which really pissed his Godfather off it was the ill treatment off a woman. He had witnessed his mother's constant belittlement by his father after all, Lucius not having treated her as well as a man should treat a woman.

He wondered if Snape was aware that his mother didn't exactly see him as nothing more than a friend, but more so.

He cringed at the thought.

"I let her go!"

"After being threatened by her boyfriend, I myself do not think that it was acceptable for it to have to come to that."

"I didn't hurt her!" Ron protested.

Snape narrowed his eyes at his loud tone. "You want to try and speak like that to me again, boy?"

He shook his head.

"Good. Now you and me are going to be paying a visit to Dumbledore about your less than gentlemanly behaviour. Your mother and me will also be having words."

"But-"

"Don't you interrupt me, boy!"

Sure enough that did the trick, Ron flinching away but otherwise staying quiet. He yelped when he was suddenly being dragged by the ear down the hall, but was smart enough not to protest.

Before he left view the sight of his Godson and his mate Snape turned around, taking note of how territorial his Godson seemed. He sighed; annoyed at the brat he had a grip on. "You are excused from lessons just for today. I will clear it with the Headmaster."

He doubted the brat even knew that he had probably just saved his pathetic life.

As soon as they were out of sight Hermione yelped in surprise as she was soon lifted in Draco's arms bridal style.

"Draco…Draco, I have class!"

"You heard Snape, Mia" he soothed her as he carried her back to their dorms. "We have been excused from lessons."

Still, Hermione protested. "But there is nothing wrong with me! With us!"

"I beg to differ," Draco spoke calmly. He didn't once pause in his steps. "You were just _attacked_ by that-"

"I would hardly call it an attack," she rolled her eyes.

"It was enough for you to send out a warning call, Mia. I take that very seriously, as does my Veela."

Hermione frowned. "A what?"

"A warning call. When you feel threatened it is instinctive that you would wish for me to be closer to you as a form of comfort and protection. When that Weasel touched you, it triggered your natural response which in turn triggered mine."

"Oh," she thought about it. "But you were there in less than a second. You're fast Draco, but even I doubt you could get from the dinner hall to here in the space of two seconds."

"You're right."

When he didn't elaborate further Hermione raised a brow, her arms having instinctively wrapped his neck to keep her balance. She may know that he would never even think about dropping her, but it made her feel safer to have the extra balance.

"I followed you."

She wasn't surprised. "Why?"

"I saw the bastard going after you as soon as she left my sights," he replied simply.

Hermione shook her head in bewilderment. She would have argued further, but she didn't see the need. He had helped her, and while she doubted Ron would have done anything serious, she would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved when Draco came to her rescue.

Because while she hated to admit it, she had needed rescuing from Ron.

She waited until they were standing in the common room of their dorm before reaching up on her tippy toes once Draco had placed her down onto her own two feet gently, pressing her lips against his so softly she herself barely felt it.

The pleasure and satisfaction she felt was both expected and welcomed.

He always seemed to make her feel good, even when he wasn't trying.

It was easy with him. Simple, and she liked that.

"What was that for?" Draco asked huskily when she pulled away. He wanted to do nothing more than to grab her and smash their lips together, invade her mouth with his tongue as he dominated her, but he had already decided that she was running the show.

He would not deny her anything, not if he could help it.

She shrugged. "It's a thank you."

Hermione smiled shyly until she saw the way Draco seemed to be struggling with himself. It confused her. What was wrong with him?

"You ok?" she asked worriedly.

He bit his bottom lip, eyes scanning over her repeatedly before he could no longer take it anymore. He was embarrassed somewhat, but it couldn't be avoided and he prayed to god that Hermione wouldn't either slap him for thinking he was being cheeky or not go along with it. He would never force her, but fucking uncomfortable was nothing compared to how he felt.

"I need you to strip for me." Well, that came out blunter than he intended.

Hermione flushed ten shades of red, openly gaping as she gasped in shock at his words. "W-what?"

Did he really just ask her to strip in front of him? Now?

He nodded. "I-I need to s-see that you're a-alright."

Never before had she heard him stutter like he did just then, and Hermione didn't like his lapse in confidence in the slightest. It just didn't suit him right. It wasn't him.

She knew he was worried about her reaction, and that also didn't settle well with her. She didn't want him to worry about upsetting her, she doubted he could even if he wanted to. It just wasn't him anymore.

She looked towards the portrait nervously. "Is it locked?"

Both surprised and relieved that his smart and selfless little mate seemed to realise just how important it was that he saw with his own two eyes that she was ok he thanked the Gods that he had once again mated with her.

She was perfect.

"I've spelled it shut. It won't open unless I lower the bonds." He told her honestly. He didn't want anyone to see her like that, he wouldn't risk it ever happening.

She was **his**!

Only hesitating for a few seconds Hermione looked nervously around the room, not meeting Draco's eyes as she slowly began to strip away her clothes until she was left standing in her shirt and panties. She knew she had to be bright red in embarrassment.

This was not the kind of reward she had in mind.

"Can," Draco swallowed. "Can you continue?"

_He was enjoying this more than he should be_, Hermione stifled the urge to roll her eyes. The only reason she was continuing as she unbuttoned her shirt was because she could also sense the strain in his voice, how his eyes scanned her over continuously, and not in just a sensual manner.

The fact it was more than in a sexual way she had noticed almost immediately. He was genuinely looking for any injury, even though Ron had only touched her wrist.

She just hoped that it wouldn't happen again. Ron needed to leave her alone, for both their sakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Abrupt end I know, but it will continue to the next chapter. <strong>

**Next update will hopefully be sometime next week, fingers crossed. **

**Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Next update, yay! Thanks for the reviews guys, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Can," Draco swallowed. "Can you continue?"<em>

_He was enjoying this more than he should be, Hermione stifled the urge to roll her eyes. The only reason she was continuing as she unbuttoned her shirt was because she could also sense the strain in his voice, how his eyes scanned her over continuously, and not in just a sensual manner. _

_The fact it was more than in a sexual way she had noticed almost immediately. He was genuinely looking for any injury, even though Ron had only touched her wrist. _

_She just hoped that it wouldn't happen again. Ron needed to leave her alone, for both their sakes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

* * *

><p>She was naked.<p>

She was standing in front of him, not even wearing a pair of socks, stark naked without a scrap of clothing on.

Why was she in this situation again?

That's right, Draco had asked something of her which she couldn't bring herself to deny. She had noticed his tenseness, and loathed the fact that he was in such a state. He didn't deserve that, not when he was trying so hard to make it work between them when it wasn't necessary.

She had decided to give it a go, and not a moment since had she regretted her choice.

He was perfect.

Still, she found out that simply being naked in the middle of a room with your mate scanning you over and being in a sexual situation were completely different. If it was to fool around or to do some heavy petting her mind was distracted, but right at this moment she wasn't. She knew exactly what was going on.

She wouldn't go as far to say that she was uncomfortable, but she certainly wasn't grinning widely as she felt his fingers brush against her bruised wrist with a slight snarl. Bringing it to his lips he gently pressed his lips against the discoloured skin causing her to shiver.

"Never again," he promised her.

Despite her nervousness her lips curved into a slight smile, her chin pressing against her chest as she couldn't look him in the eye.

She jumped when she felt his fingers gently brush against the back of her thighs, too nervous to get aroused as she simply stood there and let him do his thing. She didn't doubt that if Ron hadn't interfered in their relationship like he had, even if it had been unintentional on his part, then it would be in a more pleasurable situation.

"Draco!" she gasped when she suddenly felt a pair of lips on the curve of her behind. She hadn't even sensed him move onto his knees behind her.

She tried to move away, shuffling away from him only to be held still by his hands on her hips. "Hey," he soothed her. "I won't do anything to hurt you, Mia, or make you uncomfortable. Please."

She stiffened for a few seconds before releasing a breath, forcing herself to relax before it became easy for her to loosen up her muscles.

"What are you doing?" she squealed when she felt his tongue against her skin.

"Letting my Veela feel your blood pulsing underneath your skin."

_Oh_.

"Why?"

She felt him shrug behind her. "It seems to settle him, soothe his worries that you are ok, that you are fine."

Hermione didn't comment about Draco referring to himself in the third person. She didn't doubt that Draco thought of himself being separate from his Veela in some instances. Apparently this counted as one as well.

She found she didn't mind. It made him more in tune to her she realised, as her to him.

Swallowing, she didn't move as she repeatedly felt his tongue lapping at her skin. She shuddered, not sure what she was meant to be feeling. She was conflicted. Part of her felt the slightest bit aroused, he did have her lips on her after all, but the rest of her felt strangely comforted.

"Can I lay down?" she found herself asking softly.

Almost instantly she found herself laying on the softness that was his sheets. She wasn't naïve enough not to know that they weren't the ones supplied by the school, they were far too comfortable. They felt like heaven on her skin.

It made her want to purr out in delight.

Instinctively, she rolled over onto her front. The fact she was still as naked as the day she was born not registering to her as she buried herself into the softness of the fabric beneath her.

It was just so _nice_.

"Can I continue?" she heard Draco ask hesitantly, yet to feel his weight on the bed.

She missed his touch.

"Uh huh," she found herself absently agreeing.

A comforted sigh fell from her lips as she felt the gentle touch of her mate as he gently caressed her skin, licking every inch he could reach from where she was laying, the fact she had only been up for a few hours not mattering to her. She may loath missing class, but if this was what she got in its place then she figured she could let it pass this once.

"I'm going to get naked ok, baby?" she made a sound in the back of her throat. "Don't worry; I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." She believed him. She was half out of it and the both of them knew it. "But I just…I need to, I just need to feel you-"

He only managed to choke out his words, nearly telling her the absolute truth but managing to catch himself just in time. He didn't want to lie to her, and he wasn't, but he knew he also wasn't telling her the complete truth either. But he doubted she would like it if he said his Veela was screaming at him to mate with her, to make her his in every possible sense.

He would feel closer to her, protect her with more ease due to the closer bond.

He didn't want her having a panic attack, not knowing her views on the issue and he wasn't about to risk her thinking he was trying to pressure her in any way.

Because he wasn't. She meant far too much to him for that.

So no, he would try and hold off his urges. Instead of mating with her, not wanting to take note of her half-conscious state – no, she was doing to be fully aware when he took her first – so getting naked with her was the next best thing.

Maybe just holding her would be enough.

"Draco-"

"Shurr," he soothed her. He wasn't about to get naked without her consent. He wasn't that much of a bastard. "What's worrying you, baby?"

Hermione buried herself further into the sheets. Even when she wasn't completely with it she couldn't help her blush. "…" she mumbled.

Even with his sensitive hearing he couldn't hear her mumbles. "What was that, Mia?"

"I don't want things to go too far…" she finally managed to get out. She wanted to be fully conscious for that, and right at this moment she doubted she'd be awake for that much longer.

"They won't," Draco promised. "Trust me, baby, if you feel uncomfortable at any point tell me no."

She nodded. She did trust him, with her life and more.

The next she knew Draco was completely naked as slowly lowering himself on top of her, keeping his movements slow and as innocent as possible when the both of them were utterly in the nude. The relief he felt when her skin touched hers was instant.

"God I love you, Mia" he breathed before he could stop himself.

He grinned when his sleep ridden mate whispered back "I love you, too."

Now this was the best moment of his life he decided.

It was perfection and he was never letting it go.

* * *

><p><strong>~~( )~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry stared at Ron as his best friend finished telling him about the argument he had just had with Hermione, and the fact he was in so much trouble for it. He couldn't believe the nerve of her, what had gotten into their ex-friend lately to be such a bitch to everyone?<p>

Finding out about what she had done to Ron in the first place had pretty much ruined any respect he had held for her, and he had held a lot for the girl who had saved his life multiple times. She had been a perfect friend, and then she had to have gone and ruined it.

Couldn't she have just allowed Ron to break up with her?

Not having her around at first had been hell, but he knew it had been for the best. He couldn't very well chuck Ron out of their group for something Hermione had done now could he? But he couldn't help but regret his agreement over throwing her out of their House.

That had been a mistake.

He had just been so angry at her, furious in fact that when Ron's friends had all gone to Dumbledore to demand she be removed from Gryffindor he had simply nodded his head in absent agreement. He hadn't even been fully aware of what he was doing until it was too late, and he hated himself for it. She may be a bitch, but even he knew he had gone too far.

Both Luna and Neville were just two of the few in Gryffindor that believed Hermione, but just the thought that Ron would cheat on her was idiotic in every sense. Why would he do such a thing? He may be his best mate, but even he knew that Hermione had been out of his league in every sense. He had been lucky to have her, so her accusation that he would do such a thing was unbelievable.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he stared at his girlfriend as she paced furiously in front of him. If he thought he had taken it bad, Ginny seemed to hate everything about Hermione and wasn't above yelling it at her face whenever they walked past in the hall.

Well, that was until the whole Malfoy issue came about.

At first he thought that she was doing it out of spite, but it was hard to miss the mixed looks of adoration that they sent each other's way. Perhaps Hermione had been the one to cheat, and before Ron found out she decided to curse him out when he tried to end it with her.

God, what a mess this was.

He didn't know who to believe anymore. Hell, he hadn't even listened to Hermione's explanation since he hated to admit it but Ron had gotten to them first.

What if he had been wrong?

He dreaded to think that thought. It would only make things a hundred times more complex and painful if it turned out that his previous friend had in fact been telling the truth and Ron was the liar.

Ginny and his relationship had also started to slowly crumble away. He may outwardly seem like he hated Hermione, but even that was impossible he found. He had known her to long, gotten too close to her for the hate to overtake him completely.

He disliked her, but hate was a strong word.

His girlfriend's constant hateful words also put an edge on their relationship, and not in a good way. He sometimes wondered what the hell he was doing still being with her, the majority of the time he found himself wishing he was anywhere else but with her.

He missed Hermione.

He hated to admit it, but he did. And it sucked that if Ron was right then there was no way he could rescue their friendship. It would be impossible and he wouldn't want to.

It only served to make him more confused and conflicted when Ron came bursting into their common room, his face flushed a dark red as he went about shouting how his ex was a manipulative whore who had gotten him in trouble with not only Dumbledore but Snape as well.

Harry had asked why and what he had confessed had made him not only frown but to be filled with confusion as well.

Since when did Hermione confront him in the hall, whipping out her wand and threatening with it, only to play the innocent party when Snape walked past?

What the fuck was going on?

Because he had seen the way Hermione had shied away from Ron in the halls, visibly cringing when he got to close as she buried herself into Malfoy's side. It was clearly visible that she wanted nothing to do with him, so why would she confront him like he said?

Something wasn't right, and he wanted to do nothing more than to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you forgive Harry or does he need to work a little bit more? <strong>

**REVIEW**

**Next chapter: Hopefully soon, I have already started it. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter guys, so read, review and of course…enjoy!**

**Due to all the amazing reviews for the last chapter I made a huge effort to get this one finished as soon as possible, so thank you! **

**WARNING: Tiny lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione felt hot.<p>

Shifting as her eyes flickered open, she was suddenly made aware of the very heavy arm wrapped around her waist, and the fact her face was buried in an equally naked chest.

Merlin, what had happened again?

It took her a few minutes to recall the fact that she had been confronted by Ron the other night, and had ended up not going to class while Draco had basically told her to strip and then licked her back from head to toe. She had drifted off half way through, the light purr which had been rumbling through Draco's chest having caused her to have the best night's sleep then she had ever had in her life.

Now she just had to figure out a way not to make this morning awkward.

She knew she would have to ask around for what she had missed in class, something she hated doing, but she figured Luna had the notes that she needed. The girl may not be book smart, but she seemed to find the need to write down every single thing the professor said so she could try and memorise it later.

It was one of the reasons if you needed to copy notes then Luna was perfect.

When she had found out that neither Luna nor Neville believed the rumours about her and Ron she had been more than a tad relieved. She valued their friendship especially, and she made a mental note to herself to get the two of them together.

She knew Luna was an old-fashioned kind of girl when it came to dating, which meant that she needed to get Neville to ask her out. She had no doubt that Luna would say yes, but her admirer needed a little push she decided.

She wanted them to be happy.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Hermione jumped slightly at hearing Draco's mumbled question, his lips pressing against her hair. She flushed when she tried to forget the fact she could feel the long and hard length of his cock pressed against her quivering thigh.

She fought the urge to lick her lips.

"Neville," she said before she could stop herself. The snarl that came from her mates lips made her hurriedly correct herself for his benefit. "I want to set him up with Luna."

She rolled her eyes when she felt him relax. "Did you seriously think I was interested in Neville?" I mean don't get her wrong, he was adorably sweet, but she saw him more as a brother than she ever would as a lover.

Luna and Neville on the other hand…

"Why?"

She sighed, "Because they would be perfect for each other."

Draco didn't bother to fight the urge to smile, the corner of his lips curving into a slight grin. "Like we are?"

"You're such a romantic!" she lightly slapped his chest, but the affection in her tone was as clear as day. She liked it when he spoke like that, even if she would never admit it.

He chuckled loudly. "But you love it!" she didn't protest. "Now," he gently rolled on top of her, making sure to keep his erection away from the junction between her legs as not to frighten her. It was awkward, but it was worth her being comfortable. "Are you going to give me a morning kiss or not?"

She giggled at the suggestive wiggle of his brows. "But I have morning breath-"

She was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers, her fingers moving to tangle in his hair as she tugged at the platinum-blonde strands. He growled, the small sharp pain only enhancing the pleasure he was receiving from the kiss.

He had always liked a little pain in the bedroom.

Hermione broke away with a gasp, her head turning to the right as Draco's lips caressed and nipped at the side of her neck. She felt herself grow wet between her thighs, trembling beneath her lover as he continued to gently ravish her body.

"Oh," she gasped when she felt gentle fingers softly touching the sensitive skin of her pussy. "Oh, oh, oh…"

Draco smiled against her lips as he brought her over the edge, seeing her panting and flushed beneath him setting him on edge as well. While he hadn't expected anything in return, he wasn't about to lie and say the gentle fingers of her smaller hand wrapped around his length was a bad thing.

Fuck no!

Gently thrusting his hips into her hand it didn't take him long before he blew his load over her small fist.

His lips quirked. What a way to wake up, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>~~( )~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I told you we wouldn't be late, Mia" Draco grinned in triumph as they made their way to potions. He knew they had no need to rush, especially since after their little morning delight he hadn't wanted to end the post-bliss as soon as they had.<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes as they made their way over to their desks. "There is nothing wrong with being punctual."

"I highly doubt being twenty minutes early is a good thing, Mia" he rolled his eyes affectionately.

Hermione blushed but didn't bother to reply, knowing he wouldn't understand. But she felt the need to make up for the fact they had missed yesterday, even if the rational part of her mind was telling her that they had permission and it wasn't necessary.

Thankfully, Luna and Neville walked in a few minutes later along with a few other students. She quickly made her way over to her desk.

"Hi 'Mione," Luna grinned as she pulled her parchment and quil from her bag.

"Hey," she smiled in return. "Do you have yesterday's notes I can borrow?"

Luna nodded happily, pulling them out and handing them over. "I hope everything was ok. I can't remember the last time you weren't in class, you disappearance caused quite the worry stir."

"Really?"

She nodded. "A lot of people still like you, Hermione. Don't forget that, please."

Smiling sweetly, Hermione couldn't help but feel her cheeks go pink slightly. "I had a run in with Ron," she frowned as she took the spare seat next to Luna while Neville dashed out of the room, obviously haven forgotten something.

Luna nodded. "It's already around the school, but I severely doubt that what everyone's been saying is true."

"What's everyone been saying?" she frowned.

And did she really want to know?

"That you tried to hurt Ron. That you wanted him back. That you manipulated him into getting caught to he would be punished-"

"What?" Hermione screeched before lowering her voice when she saw other students beginning to filter into the room. "Where are they coming from?"

"The rumours?" she nodded. "Ron apparently. He's been talking crap about you all day."

Hermione scowled. Why did he have to be such a bastard? What happened to the sweet and nervous boy she had first met before the war occurred? Had that all been an act?

"So, what happened?"

"He grabbed me in the corridor, called me a whore. Draco had to threaten him to let me go and Snape heard," she replied honestly.

Luna's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "I know. I don't even know what he wants from me. I try and avoid him but he seems to be everywhere!"

"What about Harry?"

"What about him?" Hermione frowned. "I haven't spoken to him since Ron told him I had cursed his arse-"

"But you did didn't you?" Luna grinned.

"Because he cheated on me! I admit I lost my cool, but it wasn't even black magic!"

And it wasn't. She had caused him massive discomfort at the most, it wasn't her fault that he didn't know black magic until it slapped him in the face. If she had used it he would have known the difference instantly.

Unfortunately, she had to return to her seat when there was only five minutes left until Snape would arrive. She wasn't about to earn herself a detention by being out of place when he walked through that door and into the room. She didn't have a death wish.

"You ok?"

She shrugged at Draco's concerned question. Was she? She certainly wasn't happy that Ron seemed to want to destroy her reputation even more so than he already had, and she couldn't help but wonder why he would even want to. He had won already, so why bother?

"You want me to kill him?"

Hermione jumped, startled at the brush of warm lips against the shell of her ear. Did she hear right? Did Draco just offer to…kill, for her?

Turning to face him she flushed when she realised just how close he was to her. While her insides were humming with content and pleasure, she couldn't help but let her eyes scan over his features repeatedly to try and recall whether she had heard correctly.

"Did you just…"

"Offer to kill him?" he quirked a brow. "I did."

She shook her head in wonder. "How can you seem so…calm about offering something like that, you can't be serious."

"I am in fact very serious, Mia. It would be in my rights to rip out his throat without many legal repercussions."

She gaped. "What?"

Draco's lips curved into a smirk. He adored seeing his mate so frazzled. "He went after you, Mia. You are mine as I am yours, and when he roughly grabbed you, insulted you and threatened your well-being I had every right to deal with him how I saw fit. The law is very giving towards our kind, we are a dying race after all."

"I don't understand, I haven't come across anything like that in the books I've read."

He grinned. "It is because they don't provide many books in the library, not even in the restricted section would you find much else. My mother very kindly leant me one of the family books explaining it all."

Hermione licked her lips nervously, eyes bright with the concept of learning more information. The fact it was hard to come across was just a bonus in itself.

"Do you think-"

"You could borrow it?" he laughed. "Of course, Mia. What's mine is yours," he told her honestly.

He doubted she realised that whatever she wanted in the world, big or small, if it was possible for him to give it to her then he would without a doubt if it meant making her happy. It was another thing he adored about this whole mate ship, and while he was unsure if she had read up everything in the books he had seen her with yet, she would soon realise just how much control she held over him.

He loved it.

She owned him as he owned her.

Perfection.

He may be an extremely selfish creature but with Hermione his possessiveness had reached a whole other level. It seemed that since he had showed such an interest in the beautifully smart and talented witch he hadn't missed the ways the other blokes at the school had started looking at her as well.

It set his teeth on edge.

It was as if they were only just seeing just how special she was, and while he adored the ground his mate walked on, he did not appreciate the looks she had started getting. If they dared to even think about touching her…

Like he said, the law was on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>~~( )~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco wasn't surprised that at the end of the school day he had barely set foot in their common room before his eager little mate was waiting impatiently for him to give her the book. He grinned, having expected nothing less from her.<p>

He would never stop thanking his lucky stars that Hermione had been his mate rather than another girl at the goddam school. He wasn't naïve enough not to realise he had struck lucky with her. She was perfect for him in every manner he could think of, and while he wasn't going to pressure her to complete the mating bond he couldn't lie and say it hadn't been on his mind constantly.

Since the first touch of her warm mouth around the head of his cock he had been filled with the sensation and imagination of what it would feel like to be in her warmth.

He knew it would be phenomenal.

Sex before was simply a way to get off. Boys his age had started doing it early and at first it was simply for the purpose of losing his virginity. It hadn't been the best experience. No one knew who he had lost it to and he knew it would most likely stay that way.

The girl he had been with had clearly been around the blokes, not having a shameful or embarrassed bone in her body until he had gone down on her before fucking her, and let's just say she was loose enough that he barely felt a thing.

He had read somewhere that having large amounts of sex didn't mean the girl wouldn't stay tight, but she had proved that wrong on every account.

Hermione though…Hermione would be _tight_. He had felt her with his fingers, the way she clenched around even one of his digits making him nearly bust a nut at the thought of being inside of her.

The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of his mate, especially since he was meant to be the experienced one. But he knew even if he didn't Hermione wouldn't care, she wouldn't be pissed or spill it to the world because she cared, she was special.

He would make sure it was good for her.

After having found out she was his mate, Hermione hadn't been the only one to look into research regarding the mating bond. What he hadn't told her just yet was that he had more in-depth books in his room then the ones she had, but he had wanted to make sure there was nothing in them to risk scaring her off too soon before he told her as much.

In regards to the book when they mated he would…knot…inside of her, a deep swelling at the base of his penis where he wouldn't be able to pull out as it would lock on the inside of her inner walls. It had surprised him enough to look into it deeper, and it turned out it was a way to keep his cum inside for more of a chance of impregnating her.

He had quickly read on.

It wasn't as if he didn't want her to carry his young, but he knew her well enough to know full well that it was too soon. Perhaps after they graduated, Veela's were known to have large amounts of children very young.

Did she want kids?

He had never asked her but he hoped to god that she did. Before this whole new species came about he hadn't really thought of having a family, not when his own father had raised him how he had, but he knew without a doubt he would adore all of his children.

He wasn't like his father.

He never would be.

But what most students would probably be shocked at was the fact that he had never been with a virgin before, but then again it wasn't like he purposely wanted to go and pop a load of girls cherries. Being with a virgin meant commitment, and he hadn't wanted that….

…until now…

He would be Hermione's first and last. She was his and that was never going to change, not if he could help it anyway.

Thanks to his heritage he knew he would be unable to hurt her, so that he didn't have to worry about. His Veela would instinctively know just what to do when it came to the mating, or at least that's what his mother had told him…now that had been a humiliating conversation.

That thought reminded him that he was due to write his mother another letter, so pulling himself out of his thoughts of having his mate naked and willing beneath him, he made his way into his room.

"Here," he winked as he held out the book concentrating on the law in reference to Veela's.

She grinned. "Thanks," she ran her fingers over the front cover before looking up at him. "Urm…are you going to sit by the fire?"

Watching as she bit her bottom lip, Draco's own lips quirked up into a crooked grin. "I am."

Flushing, she nodded quickly before dashing from his room. He shook his head, fighting back the urge to laugh at his adorable little mate.

Now all he had to do was to make sure she knew just how much he loved her. Because he did, so fucking much!

* * *

><p><strong>So…good? <strong>

**Mating scene should be coming up soon, I think their ready don't you think? **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I look forward to hearing more from you. **

**Next chapter****: I'm hoping this week. I already have it started so fingers crossed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Told you I would have it up quick ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter and thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!**

* * *

><p><em>Flushing, she nodded quickly before dashing from his room. He shook his head, fighting back the urge to laugh at his adorable little mate. <em>

_Now all he had to do was to make sure she knew just how much he loved her. Because he did, so fucking much!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

* * *

><p>The letter to his mother didn't take that long to write, the majority of his attention as usual was more focused on his mate then what he was scripting onto the parchment. He would take it to his owl tomorrow morning before classes began; he knew it would get there within the day so perhaps his mother would let him off the hook for taking so long to contact her.<p>

She worried.

It only seemed to grow worse when she found out that he had inherited the gene, something she had clearly hoped wouldn't happen.

It made him question, would he change it?

At first it wasn't exactly appealing, but now he had Hermione he was adamant that he wouldn't give her up for the world. If being a Veela meant it made him see just how amazing she was, then so be it.

And it wasn't like being one didn't have any perks. He was stronger, his senses were more enhanced, he had Hermione, not to mention he was able to protect her both physically and magically.

So no, it wasn't all that bad.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the portrait door. He sighed, annoyed at being disturbed while Hermione continued to keep her nose firmly in the book.

"What are you going here?" Draco frowned as he opened the portrait only to see Theo standing there.

"There's a last minute party at Slytherin-"

"So?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "Blaise told me that you might want to go…uh…turns out a certain Gryffindor is going to be there."

Now that definitely caught Draco's attention, especially with the suggestive tone Theo added to his statement. Turning to check on Hermione he saw that she didn't even seem to realise that Theo was even present.

He grinned.

Slipping out of the room silently he quietly shut the portrait before raising a brow at one of his closest friends, wanting to know more.

"The Weasel," Theo grinned. "Apparently Ginny wanted another go at yelling at Hermione so he tagged along, apparently Potter was smart enough to want nothing to do with it."

Draco snarled at the thought of Ginny going out of her wait to hurt his mate. What the hell was wrong with that family? He honestly thought they were raised better, and while he didn't much care for who was a pureblood and who wasn't – despite what everyone seemed to think – he knew the family wasn't that bad.

"Fucking bitch!"

Theo nodded. "So, you coming?"

Pursing his lips Draco thought over his options. He had known about the party, he was the Slytherin Prince after all, but it had skipped his mind.

Opening the portrait he lightly called his mates name, watching amused as she seemed to pull her attention away from the book with reluctance.

"What?"

He grinned. "Do you want to go to a House party tonight?"

Hermione frowned. "Which House is having a party?" it wasn't Gryffindor, was it? They may not all hate her, but the majority still seemed to.

"Ours!" Theo perked up. "So come on, girl and get your groove on! Time to support the Snakes!" he grinned while Draco rolled his eyes.

She flushed. "Urm…"

He cut her off cheerfully. "Now don't you come up with an excuse, you love to dance so why not enjoy it?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, thinking.

She did like to dance…

Her eyes flickered up to her mates only for her cheeks to burn brighter when she took in his excited expression. She remembered when he had told her how he loved to watch her dance, as long as it was for him of course. She had laughed.

"Do you want to-"

"Yea," she nodded. "How long do I have?"

"Well…" Theo cut in before Draco could open his mouth. "The party had technically already started, but it is a well-known fact you don't show up until at least an hour has passed."

It didn't surprise her.

"Ok, I'll just get…uh…changed," she smiled shying before dashing into her bedroom after carefully marking where she was in her book.

Draco watched her go with a smile, eyes bright as he stared at the happiness which seemed to radiate off his mate. He knew without a doubt that if that bitch and her brother tried to start something he would act, even if it meant Hermione's slight disapproval he would take that over her pain any day.

It was his job to protect her!

* * *

><p><strong>~~( )~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione decided to simply use her wand to style her hair to save time, and with a quick flick of her wrist she had the thick curls she desired.<p>

She smiled, lightly doing her make-up before deciding on a soft green dress she hadn't had the guts to wear before. She didn't get out a lot, but since growing closer with the head-boy, her mate, she had to admit she seemed to spend less time with her head in a book and more time in his company.

She wasn't quite sure what to think about that just yet.

Did she miss her study sessions? She still did them, just not as frequently.

Did she resent Draco when he disturbed her reading? No, she kind of enjoyed his company.

And would she change it if she could? No.

She shook her head at her thoughts, knowing she had her answer before having to think anything else on the topic in question. She adored him too much to resent him, and the fact he knew how much her time meant to her and respected that made her love him even more.

_Merlin_, who would have thought she would actually be in love with Draco Malfoy?

Because she was, so much!

Slipping on the slightly tight but form fitting dress she stared at her reflection as she made sure her legs were smooth and hair free. She kind of wanted to do a bit more loving with her mate tonight, and she didn't want to be constantly wondering if he was feeling the prickles on her legs.

That was not sexy.

It was like the first time he touched her private area, she was constantly worried about the fact that she wasn't completely bare like she knew a lot of girls were doing nowadays. She remembered when Ginny had tried talking her into getting waxed but she couldn't shake off the idea that being completely bare down there made her look like a child.

She hadn't liked it.

In the end she had decided to simply trim her hair, just to keep it neat in a cute little landing strip. Draco hadn't complained, but what if he didn't like it? He kept his own light curls trimmed neatly against his pubic bone so she had no complaints…

It was a complete head fuck.

Shaking her head she decided as long as he didn't comment she figured she was in the clear. She didn't particularly think a woman's privates looked that appealing anyway, so it wasn't that much of a big deal, right?

_Ugh…_

Slipping on a pair of small heels, not having the balance for anything higher, she made her way back into the dorm room only to see that Draco was alone as he ran a hand through his hair as he slouched by the fireplace.

He had changed as well, having slipped on a green shirt similar to her dress in colour and a simple pair of black jeans. He looked hot. Ok, more than just a little hot, he looked gorgeous.

She was so lucky.

It seemed Draco approved of her outfit as well if his dark eyes and gaping mouth were anything to go by.

"Wow,"

She giggled. "Have I made the Draco Malfoy speechless?"

He nodded his head dumbly. "Y-you…uh…l-look amazing."

Hermione smiled brightly, looking down at the ground shyly.

"I mean it, Mia" he was suddenly standing in front of her. "You look incredible."

Without hesitation Hermione found herself throwing her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to meet hers as she demolished her lips in a surprisingly bold gesture to how she normally acted.

She couldn't help it though, the way he was looking at her…fuck, it made her wet.

Her thoughts were running a mile a minute as she debated on her next actions, and as she pulled back just enough to glance at the time she licked her lips nervously before dropping to her knees in front of her mate.

She had never wanted him more than she did right at that moment, and fuck if she wasn't going to act on it.

Men liked confident women, right?

_Ugh_, like she cared. The only man she cared about was standing in front of her with a lustfully stunned expression on his face. She grinned, shooting him a wink before working on the belt buckle which prevented her from opening the package she desired.

"Mia?" she heard him choke out.

She didn't pause in un-zipping his jeans as she glanced up at him with a raised brow. If anything it looked as if he was about to cum right there and then. She wouldn't complain, but the desire to have her lips around him while he did was just too much of a want for her.

He needed to wait a little bit.

Just long enough for her to get him out of these bloody pants!

"What?"

He shook his head in wonder. "What-what are you d-doing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think it's pretty obvious, Draco."

Finally managing to loosen his belt and zipper she roughly tugged the jeans down to his thighs, her eyes widening when she realised that for once he was actually wearing a tight fitting pair of green boxers.

"No commando?" she quirked a brow, amused.

He shrugged. He had simply pulled them on out a habit, but as his dick as straining so hard against the soft fabric that he wished he had gone commando.

He was liking this new and confident Hermione. It meant she felt confident and safe enough around him to act like she was.

He wanted more of it!

He wanted everything she would give him willingly, and more!

Not being able to help himself he grunted at the first touch of her lips against the head of his cock, and it didn't take him long before he was cuming in her mouth as she swallowed everything he had to give her.

It made his possessiveness flare rapidly as she was practically drenched in his scent.

**MINE!**

His fingers began to quickly bunch up the skirt part of her dress when he felt his hands being lightly slapped away. He immediately let go, holding his hands up in surrender as he tried to ignore how his cock was already hard and wanting more.

He had a high recovery rate.

"Is something wrong, Mia?" he asked worriedly. She had seemed alright just a moment ago when his cock was in her mouth.

She nodded, cheeks flushed and eyes glowing. "We're going to be late."

"Fuck the party!" he snarled, pleased when his mate seemed to shiver in pleasure rather than fear. "You're too delectable for their eyes anyway!"

He didn't want to share her.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "But I really want to dance."

Draco had given into her plans before she had even had the time to pout those swollen and flushed lips of hers. He would give her anything she wanted and more.

"You don't want me to return the favour?" he purred, hoping she would say yes. He wanted to do nothing more than to bury his face in that delectable pussy of hers. He could smell how wet and aroused she was. He wanted it.

She shook her head. "Later?" she asked hopefully.

He grinned widely. Leaning down he brushed his lips against her ear before chuckling passionately, "you can count on that, Mia."

He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>~~( )~~<strong>

* * *

><p>They were two hours late and the party was in full swing by the time they reached the Slytherin dungeons. It was the only time House's other than Slytherin's were allowed in the snakes den, and it seemed a lot of the students were taken advantage of that fact.<p>

They did throw the best parties after all…

Draco scanned the room as he kept a firm arm around Hermione's waist, a hand laying possessively on her hip as his thumb brushed against her hip bone through the thin fabric of her dress.

He hadn't been kidding when he had told her how amazing she looked.

The blow job was a bonus.

Still, the feeling that he had left her unsatisfied seemed to eat away at him as all he could think about was the fact he had gotten off and she hadn't. He may have liked her confidence, but the fact he could almost hear the throbbing of her clit as she squirmed made him want to do nothing more than drag her back to his bed and ravish her.

He would make her cum so good…

Still, she had wanted to dance and who was he to deny her?

He had the night planned out anyway. He would teach that little shit – Weasel – if he dared to show his face that his presence wasn't wanted, dance with his adorably sexy mate which would only add to the foreplay, and then drag her back to their dorm where by the end of the night his lips would be on her delicate and wet sex.

It was a bloody good plan!

"Draco!"

Turning to his left Draco rolled his eyes when he saw Theo pushing his way through the crowd, surprisingly without Blaise on his tail. What had started out as just experimentation for Blaise, he had wanted to know the wonders of gay and prostate sex, it seemed the dark-skinned Slytherin had grown not only fond but incredibly possessive over Theo.

Theo couldn't be happier it seemed with that development.

"No Blaise?" he quirked a brow.

He shook his head with a shrug. "He's at the bar dealing with Tracey, apparently the girl is after one of his friends and is trying get my lovers help," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I must say you look very delicious this evening, 'Mione," he purred.

Draco scowled as she flushed brightly at the compliment. He turned to face Theo. "The only reason my wand isn't at your throat and my fist in your face is because I know you're as bent as a two dollar whore!"

"Draco!" Hermione yelped at his crude language.

He simply shrugged in response. "He knows better," was all he said before leading her to the bar. "Would you like a drink?"

The rest of the night Draco didn't know whether he was in heaven or hell. The way his mate ground against him, having no idea how incredibly seductively hot she was as she lost herself in the music.

He must have glared at the majority of the guys in the room to keep their eyes to themselves.

"You want to leave?" he bent down to whisper in her ear when another gush of her arousal hit his sensitive sense of smell. She had been unknowingly teasing him all night and he didn't know how much more he could take before he snapped.

"Fuck yes," she breathed out as she grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Like he said, he was going to make her cum so _hard_!

* * *

><p><strong>So…what did you think? <strong>

**Don't worry Ron will be getting his just deserts soon, but it was a big party and they cut out early so they were lucky enough to get away without a fight…or did they? lol.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>**Since the story is unfortunately coming to a close the next chapter shouldn't be long. I'm thinking maybe the mating scene…**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Well guys here is the much anticipated mating scene. Honestly, I had so much fun writing this. What can I say; I have a very creative and dirty mind ;)**

****Reviews were amazing, so keep them up. Read, Review and of course Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: It's the mating scene, of course it will be filled with lemons *wink* *wink*<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You want to leave?" he bent down to whisper in her ear when another gush of her arousal hit his sensitive sense of smell. She had been unknowingly teasing him all night and he didn't know how much more he could take before he snapped.<em>

"_Fuck yes," she breathed out as she grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss. _

_Like he said, he was going to make her cum so hard!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione literally trembled as Draco laid her gently on his bed sheets, the covers soft beneath her skin as she shuddered at the sensation of the expensive fabric soothing her flaming skin.<p>

She didn't know what she expected when Draco had grabbed her, practically dragging her out of the party as soon as her agreement fell from her lips. Rushed maybe, or fast and quick, but what she hadn't expected was how as soon as they seemed to enter his room his movements slowed to a more sensual pace.

She couldn't bring herself to mind.

In fact, she liked it.

It made her feel special.

Licking her lips she watched him as he simply stood at the end of the bed, his chest panting as it rose and fell with every breath he took. He was just standing there, staring at her and she had never felt more desirable than she had at that moment.

"I love you so fucking much, Mia!" he choked out.

She gasped, the words running through her head before she couldn't help the bright smile which overtook her features. She knew she would never get sick of hearing him tell her that he loved her.

"I love you too."

While hers was said shyly, she meant every word. She did love him, and she hoped the warm sensation in her heart would never go away. She didn't want it to. She was happy.

She watched closely as Draco's face seemed to almost glow with pure delight at her words, and she made a promise to herself that since they had already gotten past the hard part of telling each other 'I love you' for the first time, she would make it her mission to tell him as often as possible.

It was the least she could do.

Because she did, love him that was.

So much.

It was already becoming too much for her, thighs rubbing together as she made sure she didn't flash him her panties. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes as soon as the thought crossed her mind, he would be seeing a lot more of her panties if the nights plan followed through.

She wanted him.

All of him!

"Draco?"

Her voice was shy, timid, but she knew she had his attention as soon as his name passed her lips in a question.

"What is it, baby?" he purred.

She shivered. "I-can-can I touch you?"

He shuddered. "Fuck yea, baby! But don't you want me to touch you first, take the edge off?" he pleaded with her.

He knew he wasn't like most guys in the aspect of being a selfish lover. Hell, he was practically denying her sucking his cock to some extent in favour of him eating her out. But he couldn't help it, his pleasure was her pleasure and the fact she always seemed so eager to please him told him the feeling was mutual.

It wasn't part of his Veela heritage he knew. He had always put the girl he was in bed with over his own needs at first. He may have not cared about any of them, but he wasn't a bastard. As long as they both had gotten their rocks off then he didn't mind in the slightest.

But since she had had her lips around his length before the party he had wanted to return the favour, and it was killing him that he hadn't yet. It felt as if he had left her hanging even though the human part of his brain was telling him otherwise.

"Please?" he added as he made a show of licking his lips.

Hermione shuddered, biting her bottom lip playfully as she watched him slowly peel off his shirt so his bare and pale skin was revealed bit by bit. She didn't know whether he was purposely going slow in case she told him to stop, or to tease her, but either way it made her adore him that much more.

She did love him after all.

Following his lead she moved to unzip her dress before pulling it over her head, blushing deeply at her boldness as she dropped it on his bedroom floor and resisting the urge to cover herself from his hungry eyes.

"Fuck, Mia…" he groaned low in his throat.

Hermione tugged her bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it slightly. "Please?"

"Please what, baby? Tell me, I'll give you anything."

Hermione really thought about it. She wanted to touch him and vice versa, but her lustful thoughts were running a mile a minute and she didn't know where to start.

All she could manage to get out was a desperate whimper of a "…please…" as she silently pleaded with Draco with her eyes, hoping he knew what she needed and to give it to her.

He did, and he would.

Kicking off his shoes and socks, Draco stalked towards the end of the bed before getting onto his hands and knees. He grinned widely at the sight of his excited mate, pleased he was able to elicit such a reaction out of her. It meant she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

It settled his Veela, somewhat.

"Oh how you please me," he murmured against her ear, knowing that while he thought it was unnecessary she needed to hear how much she pleased him.

"D-Draco…"

"What do you want, Mia? Tell me…"

She swallowed, tilting her head to the side as her mate mapped out her neck with gentle nips and licks with his tongue and teeth.

"You," was her simple reply. And she meant it.

Draco's smile was blinding Hermione thought, and if she could make him smile like that everyday then it would make her a very happy women.

"These must be getting uncomfortable," she mumbled, playing with the edge of the dark green boxer briefs he was wearing. His erection was straining against the soft fabric and she knew he had to be literally aching for some kind of release.

Draco's lips quirked against her skin. "What are you suggesting, Mia?"

She didn't reply, simply moving to tug them down his hips causing him to startle just slightly at the action. He couldn't help it, he was still trying to get use to how confident his mate seemed to have suddenly gotten around him. Not that he was complaining, not at all, but he was going to make sure to savour every single moment of it.

Flicking his fingers behind her back he soon had his mates delicious tits free, watching them bounce lightly after being freed from the lace fabric before he descended on her nipples like a man on a mission. As his lips licked and nipped at one, he made sure the other was getting the same attention as his fingers pinched and caressed the straining bud.

"Oh…"

Hearing her gasp seemed to ignite something deep within him, especially when her hips unconsciously bucked up against his bare erection and he realised the only thing separating the two of them was the tiny piece of fabric between those milky thighs of hers.

_Merlin…_

"I feel like you've bewitched me," he purred against her breast.

He felt those luscious breasts bounce slightly as she laughed. "I haven't slipped you some kind of love potion if that is what you are concerned of."

"Are you sure, Mia? I know you are very _talented_ when it comes to those hands of yours."

His teasing tone had just the reaction he was hoping for, suddenly finding himself on his back, cock rearing against his stomach as she moved to straddle his trembling thighs. She looked magnificent on him, face and chest flushed as her breasts heaved with every breath she took. Her hair was a mess of wild curls, lips swollen and parted as she panted lightly while staring down at him with hungry eyes.

"Merlin, Draco…You're teeth!"

Feeling his teeth tingling he moved his tongue around his mouth, curious to what she was on about.

"What the-" he moved his fingers to his mouth. He hadn't even felt his canines descending as he usually did. Then again they had never gotten this close to completing the claiming, and he remembered reading something which was vaguely relevant…

…_during the bonding of the female and male, the male should not be alarmed if the female asserts her authority, especially when it would seem this would be the Veela's job. While most following sexual encounters will be led by the male, during the marking it is not unheard of for the female to make themselves the dominant one in certain aspects…_

…_this is due to the female needing the comfort and control when it comes to making the life altering decision. While if the female was not a pure virgin, which is more common in modern times, this would not be the case unless the witch had been subjected to non-consensual sex in which case the control would most likely be in the hands of the female in question from the very start of the mating to the end…_

…_the female will feel the need to possess the male much like the Veela will feel towards his mate. However, it is different for every couple about the sexual nature which transpires between the two. It is private and secretive between the bonding pair, explaining the lack of written details on the bonding natures of Veela's…_

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by feeling a warm mouth scanning the skin of his neck, his whole body shuddering as his Veela purred and whimpered to take control.

The book said everyone was different right?

He debated on whether or not to follow his instincts or not before the choice was taken from him, since as soon as his feisty little mate started to ground that barely covered pussy over his twitching cock he had her on her back, the lace shredded between them as he ground himself against her.

Fuck the book!

"Please…"

Hearing her beg him was the last straw, and as he moved his hand down to rub the engorged head of his penis against her slit a few times, knowing her juices would provide a much needed lubricant, he slowly guided himself to press against her opening.

"_Please_ Draco! I need…uh….I want- _Ugh!"_

Hermione flew her head back as she felt him push into her, the thickness of his length causing her whole body to shudder as her opening clenched and un-clenched as she tried to take his entire length. She had expected pain when he broke her hymen, but she guessed Draco had been telling her the complete and utter truth because other than a slight twinge of discomfort she barely felt a thing.

…It seemed it really was impossible for him to cause her any pain.

She just felt so…._full_!

Draco grunted on top of her when he was balls deep, struggling to hold back his instincts to just pound into her. She may seem alright at that moment, but he didn't want to push it.

He would never forgive himself if he hurt her!

The only thing he could think of to solve the situation was to give her control, leaving him almost rolling his eyes as he was reminded of the reference from the book. It seemed Hermione was about to have control because he _wanted _her to, something which would have sounded idiotic a few months ago.

After all, he had always demanded control in the sack when he was shagging. But then again when it came to Hermione he knew she was his everything. Whatever she wanted was hers.

Rolling her back on top he grinned when he heard her yelp out in surprise, her hands moving to steady herself on his chest.

"_Merlin_ Draco…"

He grinned. "Just Draco will do, Mia."

Draco didn't get a reply but he could hardly complain as he watched the naked goddess as she sat on top of him, literally, her eyes bright with lust and wonder as she slowly moved her hips, obviously trying to get used to the new intrusion.

He loved that everything was so new to her, and that she was doing it for the first time with him.

He knew without a doubt that if she had shagged another man before him it would have drove him crazy with possessiveness and jealousy. He would be constantly wondering whether she was thinking of him, wishing he was her ex or who was the better partner in bed.

He was just thankful that wasn't the case.

She was his, and she would stay that way if he could help it.

"God Mia," he bit his lip as he watched her grow more and more confident in her actions. Thank Merlin she was taking it slow, he doubted he would be able to last long if she immediately wanted him to pound into her like he knew he wouldn't be able to help but do soon.

"I-I like it," Hermione stuttered as she ground her hips.

She felt soft hands move up her sides to brush along her breasts causing her to shudder. "What do you like, Mia?"

"You in me," she confessed immediately. "Makes me feel so full, so…owned."

She had no idea where her 'owned' statement came from, but wherever it did Draco seemed to love it as his hips bucked causing her to cry out in pleasure, her head thrown back.

The sight of her long curved neck sent Draco into over drive since the next second he had his fangs firmly embedded in her neck while thrusting into her without abandon, not allowing Hermione a single aspect of control as he pulled and pushed himself against her while she screamed and cried out in painful pleasure.

"Please, please, please, please please…."

Over and over again he heard her beg, it only fueling his own desires as he continuously thrust his hard length into her soaked centre before removing his fangs just long enough to get her on her hands and knees so he could have complete control.

Hermione barely noticed as she continued her screams.

"Fuck…cumming, cumming!"

Feeling her tighten around him Draco's own thrusts faltered, not only by Hermione's curses but with the wild way she was throwing her head back and forward, her hair whipping around deliciously as she tightened around him.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the bottom of his shaft begin to swell, knowing to expect this from the books as he fought the urge to simply continue to thrust away at abandon. He knew that even though Hermione continued to cum around him, sobbing in absolute delight and hazy with pleasure, if he wasn't careful the knot at the bottom of his penis could cause damage to her if he wasn't careful.

Feeling himself beginning his own climax he forced himself into her as far as he could go, his balls lightly resting against her swollen slit, as he pumped her full of his cum.

He knew right at that moment that his mate wasn't going to be getting any rest tonight. Fuck no, she wasn't going to know what hit her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review of course! <strong>

**Next chapter: Already started. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Each one was awesome so I appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think. Hopefully, you'll keep it up. Hope you enjoy the chapter :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

* * *

><p>Surely it wouldn't be different for him to go and approach her, right?<p>

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with a perplexed expression on his features as he stared at the girl he was meant to hate. But ever since Ron had come bursting into their common room with his words of how she had tried to attack him all of his trust in the bloke had gone under dramatic re-thinking, because as he continued to look at his ex-best friend as she giggled into Malfoy's side he couldn't help but think he had made a very big mistake.

A very big mistake indeed.

Licking his dry lips he ignored both Ginny and Ron, not that either of them seemed to notice. Ginny lately had seemingly accepted the fact he had a lot on his mind, but he figured it was mainly due to her gushing over their shared hatred of Hermione with her brother.

It made him feel antsy. Like he was missing something big.

He also knew he wasn't the only one who had noticed that something must have happened with the Slytherin Prince and his new girl, the way that they both practically glowed and seemed to be unable to separate from each other. If he wanted to talk to Hermione alone then he knew he would have to time himself carefully, because he wanted answers and he wasn't about to not try and make it up to her if it turned out he had hated the wrong friend.

The right time turned out to be in the library. He knew Malfoy would be busy handing in his potions essay and both Blaise and Theo he had already been seen scurrying off to their rooms so if there was a good time it was now or never.

He hated to admit it but he was nervous, especially as he scanned the library before slowly making his way over to Hermione who had her head stuck in a book. It was an extremely rare occurrence to see her without Malfoy so he knew this time had to count.

He cleared his throat nervously. "'Mione?"

He visibly winced when he saw her jump, looking almost startled when she saw that he was standing there. Well, that was before she seemed to stiffen slightly, staring at him with apprehension.

"Urm…can I sit?" he gestured to the seat opposite her.

She simply stared at him stunned, her fingers briefly clenching around her charms book before closing it slowly and nodding her head with slight hesitance.

"Thanks."

Taking a seat he soon realised that even after staying up the last few nights to rehearse over and over again what he was about to say it was harder than he expected. Still, he had the perfect opportunity and he wasn't going to put it to waste.

"I'm sorry!"

That was a good start, right?

"I'm sorry for not hearing your side of the story before judging, but Ron…recently stuff he's been staying has been making me doubt that he has told me the complete truth, and I was wondering, if you didn't completely hate me, we could talk?" he asked hopefully.

It was a few minutes before she said anything, but when she did he had to admit he was more than a little surprised.

"I don't hate you, Harry" she spoke softly. "I just…after everything we went through, didn't I deserve the same option to tell my side of the argument before you judged me as much as you did? I thought we trusted each other?"

She sounded hurt and it made him want to hex himself. He shouldn't have waited this long to speak to her, he had missed her so god damn much he cursed how his mind had been so clouded with rage before that he had misjudged the situation entirely.

"You did, and I'm sorry. There are no excuses for what I did, what I _said_ to you, and…is there any chance we could try and get everything out in the open? Please?"

Hermione paused, thinking. While she knew it would be a while to trust him again she knew she didn't want to continue to have this gap between them. If there was a chance she could have her Harry back then she wasn't going to outright say no simply because she had been hurt. The boy in front of her was almost begging and she simply couldn't just turn him away out of an impulsive move. She just couldn't.

They could fix things between them, right? Or at least try.

"Why did you kick me out of my House?"

Harry cringed with a shrug. "Not that I'm making excuses but I really wasn't paying attention when Ginny and Ron dragged me to Dumbledore's office along with a few other Gryffindor's. I didn't even realise what I was agreeing to before it was too late."

Hermione frowned her disapproval. "Harry, you should have known better than that."

He grinned, he couldn't help it. She sounded so much like her old self by scolding him that he couldn't bring himself to care that she was disappointed in him. At least she was talking to him.

"I know," his expression softened. Licking his lips nervously he chewed on his bottom lip briefly before speaking again, knowing he didn't want to waste her time alone by the both of them sitting there in the quiet. "I shouldn't have believed Ron when he said he cursed you-"

"I did," Hermione cut in causing him to frown.

"What?"

"I did curse him, Harry. What I didn't do was use Black Magic, Ron wouldn't know that if it hit him in the face. And it was clear it was only the students who believed it since if not I would be on trial right now, using it has consequences Harry. He could have ruined my whole life by making that accusation."

_Merlin_, he thought. That hadn't even hit him until then.

What the hell had Ron been thinking?

"What did you use then?" he had to admit he was curious.

Hermione shrugged. "An extremely sensitive stringing hex, though I may have used it longer than recommended so I figure it must have hurt somewhat."

Harry stared. A stinging hex? That was it? Hell, they did that to each other as a joke at school for Merlin's sake! Even though he knew Hermione's must have packed a punch, still….

He asked himself whether he was really believing this, but it took him a few moments of that thought on his mind to realise that he did. How could he not? She didn't move uncomfortably like she did when she lied, she simply stared at him with wide open eyes.

What had he done?

"I'm so sorry," he choked out. "I-"

"You believe me?" she asked stunned, as if she hadn't heard him right.

He couldn't blame her, he had been cursing her for months after all. What had he been thinking? The only excuse he could come up with was after the war his mind wasn't in the right place. He had a lot of unresolved anger buried within him and he cursed himself for taking it out on his most loyal friend.

Because Hermione was loyal, he couldn't believe he doubted her.

He was a horrible friend.

"I shouldn't have blindly believe him…it's just…"

"He got to you first," Hermione stated matter-of-fact.

He hated to admit it but he knew she was right, as always. Ron had come running to him looking completely broken and his protectiveness had rose to a high level over his friend. He should have weighed his options, but he hoped it wasn't too late to try and make it up to her.

"He told me he no longer wanted to date you, that while he wanted to remain friends he wasn't romantically involved with you anymore. He then said when he tried to tell you as much you refused to believe him, mentioning something about the two of you belonging to each other, and then you…uh…cursed him."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste. "He cheated on me, repeatedly" she sniffed.

"I heard, I thought it was a rumour…"

She shook her head. "I caught him in bed with Lavender. It was clear from what I saw that it wasn't the first time they had shagged, so I hexed him. I trusted him impeccably and he-he ruined that!"

"It wasn't a rumour," Harry's face fell. Burying his face in his hands he fought the urge to literally cry over the amount of pain he must have caused his friend, if he could even call her that anymore. "I'm so, so sorry-"

He jumped, startled when he suddenly found himself swept into a hug. He didn't resist, moving his arms to wrap around her smaller form as he pulled her against him, needing her comfort. He thanked the gods that she was clearly giving him another chance, he didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't.

"Harry?"

Sighing in discomfort as he heard Ginny's voice he reluctantly pulled away from Hermione before rising to his feet. He scowled when he saw his girlfriend come around the corner only to watch her confused expression turn into one of betrayal and rage when she saw who he had been embracing.

"_What is this?"_ she shrieked.

Harry cautiously moved to a better position, ready to draw his wand if things suddenly turned violent. "Back off, Ginny!" he warned.

She huffed. "I don't think so! If you want to continue dating me, Harry, then I demand you get away from that…_that thing_…right the fuck now!"

He shook his head. "No."

She looked at him as if she could hardly believe he was saying no to her. Then again he hadn't before, he had tried to keep her as happy as possible but now he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. Not only did she seemed utterly disgusted by Hermione's presence, but he recalled how her spiteful tongue had continued to demoralise Hermione when he believed Ron over her.

Had she known?

"Did you know?" he stared at her. "That Ron cheated?"

Ginny blew a few strands of her red hair away from her face. "What does it matter? If she hadn't been so prudish then perhaps she would still be in our little group."

Hermione quirked a brow, a large part of her wondering what the hell had happened to the shy and blushing girl she had first met Ginny as. She never used to sound spiteful, hell before the girl hadn't had a rude bone in her body and yet now it was all she seemed to be able to do was direct hateful words at her expense.

What was wrong with her?

Harry narrowed his eyes as he realised Ginny was suggesting she knew all along that Ron had been the one in the wrong and not Hermione. Had his girlfriend really lied to him all this time? Made him believe that he was doing the right thing when the truth was in fact he was the one in the wrong…they all were?

"I don't think we should date anymore, Ginny" he told her bluntly. He knew where his loyalties lied, and he didn't plan on making the same mistake twice.

She looked outraged. "_Excuse me!"_

"You heard. I can't be with someone who would keep that to themselves, Ginny. I thought you were perfect at the start, but this just shows we aren't matched right. You only want me for my fame and glory, and I know a large part of me only stuck with you for so long because I adore your family." He took a deep breath. "But it's not fair on either of us, so…"

He dodged the curse she sent his way easily, sending a stunning one in her direction that she managed to move out of the way of just at the last minute. She didn't have his experience, nor did she have the skills he had acquired over the years. In a duel she didn't stand a chance and they both knew it.

"I don't just want you for your fame, Harry! How can you say such a thing?"

If Harry didn't know her so well he would have thought he had just made a mistake, but it was clear in the way she constantly wanted him to take advantage of his Saviour title that it was obvious it was a massive part of their relationship, even if she refused to admit it. It was how he felt and it wasn't something he thought he could ever get over.

He frowned. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! How can you take _her_ side over mine?" she demanded, sneering at Hermione who remained behind Harry's back. She could fight her own battles but this seemed to be more to do with both Harry and Ginny then it did with her. Unless Harry needed her help, which was doubtful, she would stay out of it.

She didn't need the stress.

That was until she heard a familiar drawl, "why don't you just fuck off, nobody seems to want you here."

She grinned reflexively when she heard her mate, peaking around Harry's shoulder only to see the scowl soften off his pale features when he caught sight of her.

"Are you ok, Love?" he spoke softly.

She nodded, having a feel he was already fully aware of what was going on since he didn't seem to be snarling at Harry but rather his eyes were narrowed in Ginny's direction. It made her wonder just how much he had heard, but it was clear he was respecting her wishes by not being rude to Harry. She wanted her friend back, a lot.

"Oh fuck off, Malfoy! Pansy was right about you, it's pathetic!"

That seemed to get all of their attention, because whether Ginny intended to or not the same question filtered through Harry's, Draco's and Hermione's mind almost simultaneously.

_What was Ginny doing hanging around with Pansy, and why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Not completely happy with this chapter but I decided to put it up anyway, at best I think it's a good plot filler. <strong>

**Let me know what you think, the next chapter is already in the making so hopefully it won't be long until I get that up. **

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: just a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed. Hope you like the chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh fuck off, Malfoy! Pansy was right about you, it's pathetic!" <em>

_That seemed to get all of their attention, because whether Ginny intended to or not the same question filtered through Harry's, Draco's and Hermione's mind almost simultaneously. _

_What was Ginny doing hanging around with Pansy, and why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco narrowed his eyes from across the Great Hall as he kept a close eye on the little redhead who seemed to have moved to the dark side. He still couldn't believe the nerve of the bitch to speak to his mate with such disgust, and he knew from Potters expression that he hadn't exactly realised that his girlfriend, or should he now refer to her as 'the ex', had been capable of such a thing either.<p>

Before he had come into his heritage he knew he would have gotten a sick sense of joy out of the fact Potter hadn't been able to see it coming, but then again neither had he. But the difference was Draco believed himself to be a good read of character, and since he barely spent any time in the girls presence, it wasn't a shock that he didn't know just how spiteful the red-headed female was.

Potter on the other hand should have known better.

The bloke he also noticed didn't seem all that torn up with their split, unlike the female weasel who cursed and hexed at anyone who brought it up. Clearly she had realised that when it came to light how she had acted towards Hermione after the truth had come out the only person on her side was her own brother.

Draco lips quirked.

It had been an interesting development when Potter had first come to his mates defence. A Gryffindor had called Hermione a whore under his breath, obviously thinking that Draco wouldn't be able to pick up on it, only for Potter to come to her rescue before he could rip the boy to shreds.

It had been amusing to see the startled boys reaction to his comment.

At that moment it had all come out that the Weasel had been the liar of the two, and the majority of the students who had hated Hermione had been forced to come to terms about how they had acted towards the innocent witch who had done nothing wrong but losing her temper.

The weasel suddenly wasn't so popular.

Unfortunately, since then Hermione had seemingly forgiven her friend, _Harry_, for everything he had done. Draco knew he wouldn't have, and while he wasn't exactly keen that the boy now seemed to have allotted himself into his own group of friends, he would not risk upsetting his mate by commenting on it.

If he had to be friends with Potter to make her happy, then so be it.

Theo and Blaise also didn't seem bothered by the fact they had a new bloke in their tight circle of friends, and after they had given Potter a run for his money and yet the boy had stayed around it seemed they had gained enough respect for him that they relaxed into their usual friendly selves.

Again, it had been both amusing and annoying to watch.

It also didn't help that the Gryffindor's had tried to get his mate to return to their House, thinking an apology was enough for all of the months they had tormented her.

He refused to admit just how relieved he was when she didn't hesitate to turn them down, saying she was quite happy where she was and that she planned on staying for the indefinite future.

He hadn't been able to stop grinning afterwards.

Sex was also now a major factor in their life. It hadn't taken him long to realise that while Hermione preferred to be in control at the beginning of their love-making, she enjoyed it far more once he soon exerted his dominance on her once she had almost melted under his touch.

Her little mate, while at times was still shy with the way her body looked, Draco knew it wouldn't take him long to help her on her self-confidence. Everything about her screamed sex and he couldn't help but want her to feel completely happy with herself.

From her amble bosom, her long legs and thick and swollen lower lips…she was everything he loved in a woman and more.

He knew she was still shy about him eating her out, something he knew the both of them enjoyed, but after her comment on the fact she thought it was more personal than actually having sex he could understand where she was coming from.

Still, he made it a personal mission to make sure she always knew just how perfect she was to him.

* * *

><p><strong>~( )~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way back to her dorm with a soft smile on her face as she thought about the fact she would be seeing her boyfriend again.<p>

Boyfriend…she liked the sound of that.

Not having dated before, other than Ron but she wouldn't exactly call that a pleasant experience, this was still so new to her. But so far it had been perfect, and she couldn't help but hope it would never end.

Humming to herself she soon found herself alone in the corridors, it not being a surprise since the school was big enough that it wasn't uncommon to find yourself on your own. But that wasn't what had her nervous, what had her nervous was the sensation that she was being watched.

It made her…uncomfortable.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, a nervous habit on her part, she didn't hesitate to slip her hand into her robes to lightly grasp at her wand. Even if she was simply imagining it, just feeling her wand in her grasp settled her nerves somewhat.

It had to have been about ten minutes later when Hermione knew she wasn't kidding herself, that she wasn't simply being too cautious. She was being followed and she didn't like it.

Speeding up her steps it wasn't until she came to the bottom of a staircase that she heard the familiar sound of a female shouting a hex at her. She spun around, wand raised as she easily deflected it only to pause when she caught sight of who had tried to render her wandless.

Pansy.

What the fuck was Pansy doing?

She knew the girl had a crush on Draco, but this was ridiculous. They were both happy, couldn't the other witch see that? Her trying to curse her wasn't going to make Draco desire her any more, and it was naïve on her part to think such a thing. If anything it would only further the hate her mate held towards the female Slytherin.

"Stop it!" Hermione snapped as she was forced to deflect another curse.

Pansy sneered. "Don't you think can give me orders, Mudblood! I don't know how you managed to get my Draco but enough is enough. I am sick of seeing you hanging all over him! He is _MINE!"_

"He loves me!"

Pansy's face if anything grew more enraged, and Hermione had the feeling it would have been better if she had simply kept her mouth shut.

"He doesn't love you," she cackled. "He wants to shag you; as soon as he does you'll be history!"

Hermione bit back the urge to tell her that they had already shagged, many times, and Draco didn't seem to want to let her go afterwards. She wanted nothing more than to scream at the bitch that she was wrong, that it was pathetic, but she managed to hold back the words.

The last thing she wanted was to make matters worse.

Hermione had been so focused on Pansy that she hadn't heard the steps behind her until it was too late, the sensation of a blunt object hitting her around the back of the head the last thing she felt before swirls blurred her vision just before everything went black.

A large part of her wasn't worried.

Draco would find her.

* * *

><p><strong>~( )~<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing Hermione was aware of when she came too was the splitting headache she arouse to. The way it felt as if her head was filled with cotton wool, a constant pounding against her skull as she winced only to find the gesture only seemed to make the pain worse.<p>

Still, she had been in worse situations. It was nothing she couldn't handle.

The second thing she was aware of was that she was being levitated through the school halls. Her first instinct was to struggle, only to realise quickly that her captures didn't seem to have any idea that she was even conscious, let alone able to think rationally even with the splitting headache.

The third thing she took note of was the voices arguing.

"I can't believe you couldn't even hex her right!"

"Well, I can't help it if she heard me coming! You obviously didn't do the silencing spell well enough you idiot! Then again, what did I expect from some fucking Gryffindor. You lot are as thick as shit!"

"Fuck you, Pansy! You're the one who wanted my help so keep your trap shut. Bloody hell this is so messed up."

Hermione fought back the urge to both gasp and cry at the realisation that it was Ron who seemed to be working with Pansy. It made her sick to her stomach that she had once been close to him, that she had _kissed_ him, and yet he was able to do such a thing.

What was wrong with him?

She knew his family for merlin's sake, she was close to them. Mrs Weasly had once said she was like a daughter to her, and yet her son had hit her without enough force to momentarily knock her out…

Had she ever known he was capable of such a thing?

Before she had even finished asking herself that question she knew the answer. She hadn't. He had been sweet with her at the start, telling her that he adored her, and while they had never exchanged 'I love you's' she knew she had been close to feeling something similar. Nothing in comparison to what she had with Draco, but similar all the same.

Was that why she was awake? Because of the bond they shared?

She could feel the quiet humming of their bond bubbling just beneath the surface, enough to feel his worry and she relaxed just slightly at the knowledge that he was coming for her. He was a talented wizard, but with his Veela she knew he was near enough unstoppable.

Keeping her lips sealed she continued to listen to the other two students arguing, tears running down her cheeks as she remained as silent as possible.

Pansy had laughed with Ron's statement. "Messed up?" she cackled. "And to think this wasn't even my idea."

It wasn't?

Ron seemed to be just as confused. "Who else would have thought up such a thing? I know I didn't."

Pansy snorted. "Of course you didn't. Turns out that bitch of a sister of yours is full of ideas."

Hermione bit her lip hard enough to draw blood at the realisation that all of her old friends seemed to be turning on her. She knew Ginny hated her, but not enough to want to cause her physical harm.

"My sister?" Ron asked stunned. "What does she get out of this?"

Pansy smirked. "Hermione took her boyfriend away from her. It seems fair that Draco should lose his girlfriend in return."

That brought Ron up short. "You said we weren't going to kill her. I may hate the bitch for ruining my life, but I do not want to risk going to Azkaban. People who kill always get found out in the end."

Hermione couldn't help the disgust and hurt she felt at the realisation that the only reason Ron found not to kill her was to protect his own skin. Though nothing could have prepared her to hear what he actually had in store for her.

Pansy snorted loudly. "We're not. But after you've had your way with her, do you really think Draco will want used goods? It will destroy the both of them, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces. It is a win win situation for us all. Ginny gets to split them up. You get to finally get your cock wet with Granger, and I'll have my Draco back."

Hermione couldn't help the instinct shriek she released when she realised she was being taken somewhere to get…raped.

All of her instincts were telling her to be as loud as possible, to call her mate to her rescue and for him to come and save her. She wanted Draco. She wanted to be safe in his arms!

"What the fuck?" she was vaguely aware of panicked shouted from her captures. "What the fuck is going on? She is meant to be out of it! You hit her over the head only a few minutes ago!"

"I don't know! Shut her up already!"

But Hermione refused to be silenced. Her mate was coming. She could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>So…what do you think? <strong>

**It didn't go exactly as I had planned it to but it seemed to work. We're coming to an end now and I thought it would be a nice way to round everything off. Don't worry though, there will be at least a few more chapters to make the story end the way I want it to. **

**Review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Reviews were amazing as always guys. Keep them up! Enjoy!**

**I apologise for the long wait. Just to let you know the story is coming to a close. There may be some future outtakes, it really depends if I ever really feel in the mood to write them or get struck with some writers inspiration. **

**Thanks**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione couldn't help the instinct shriek she released when she realised she was being taken somewhere to get…raped. <em>

_All of her instincts were telling her to be as loud as possible, to call her mate to her rescue and for him to come and save her. She wanted Draco. She wanted to be safe in his arms! _

"_What the fuck?" she was vaguely aware of panicked shouted from her captures. "What the fuck is going on? She is meant to be out of it! You hit her over the head only a few minutes ago!" _

"_I don't know! Shut her up already!" _

_But Hermione refused to be silenced. Her mate was coming. She could feel it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

* * *

><p>Something didn't feel right.<p>

Since he had come into his unexpected heritage it hadn't taken long for his mother to decide that all of the professors within the school needed to be told, not only for his protection but for their own. He had already encountered how skittish even McGonagall was around him when he had been on the Hogwarts Express, so it wasn't as if he couldn't see where his mother was coming from.

Draco also hadn't fully expected the amount of interest his Godfather had suddenly taken in him. He had always been watchful over him, but since he had entered his seventh year Snape had been keeping an even closer eye on him.

It hadn't taken much for him to get the man to admit he was curious.

While he knew Veela's were incredibly rare, he hadn't expected Snape to be as curious as he had been. The professor had asked question after question, learning quickly which subjects he needed to bypass if he wanted to learn anything new.

Mainly, those subjects centred around Hermione. He wasn't willing to discuss that, even with his Godfather.

He had been handing in his most recent potions essay, knowing that since he had completed it sooner than it was due in he no longer had to concern himself with it for any longer than necessary. It meant more time could be spent with his eager little mate.

He grinned.

It wasn't until he felt a wave of pure fear and shock run through him that he froze mid-step on his way to his dorm room, his instincts flaring as his canines shot down before he could stop them.

His mate was in danger!

Never before had he felt so inhuman as he sniffed the air, concentrating firmly on the bond the both of them shared as he tried to track her down. He knew that since they had mated he could feel her clearer, but in his panic swarmed mind he was struggling.

Where the fuck was she?

She had told him she was heading back to their dorms, and yet he knew from being close to them that that was not the case. If she was in trouble then it was clear whoever had the balls and suicidal thoughts to try and hurt _HIS_ mate had taken her, possibly hurting her.

The thought alone infuriated him!

How dare they hurt what belonged to him! Hermione was his life, his mate, his everything and to think that he could lose her…

**NO!**

Centring his thoughts he forced himself to calm down, concentrating on the bond they shared since he doubted he would be able to sniff her out quick enough. Her scent was all over the school much like the rest of the students, it would take too long to try and pick up on her freshest trail.

He didn't have the patience nor time so do as such.

"Where are you, Mia?" he muttered to himself, summoning his magic as he closed his eyes to try and grasp where his darling mate was.

Three minutes.

It took three long minutes for Draco's eyes to snap open. He snapped his head to the left before pushing himself as fast as possible in order to save his mate.

He would not feel safe and content until he had her in his arms.

His gums ached with the desire to rip apart those who had dared hurt his mate. It was unacceptable and he would make sure they would come to severely regret their decision to hurt his angel.

They were as good as dead.

* * *

><p>Hermione continued to screech in panic as both Ron and Pansy continued to shout at each other. While some part of her told her to be quiet, she was smart enough to know that if she suddenly silenced herself it would only draw more attention from the idiotic duo.<p>

It was still hard for her to accept the fact that Ron was capable enough to do this. She thought of him as a lying bastard for what he had done to her, but this…she would never had thought him capable of stooping so low.

It was revolting.

And for Ginny to be in on it as well! What had she done to make the family hate her so much as to wish physical harm and pain on her? Did the rest of their family think the same? She hoped not.

It wasn't until she felt the fury and panic through the bond she shared with Draco that she silenced her screams, knowing that he was coming to her rescue. She was still suspended in the air, her lack of wand meaning she was unable to cancel the spell. She was too panicked to use wandless magic.

As she had expected both Ron and Pansy snapped their head in her direction as soon as she quietened down, both of them stunned and confused as to her suddenly more calm nature.

They had no idea her rescue was on the way, and that he wasn't happy in the slightest.

Hermione knew that Draco had a temper, and while he was nothing but a gentle soul with her she doubted Ron and Pansy were about to see that side of him.

But did she want them to die?

Even after everything they had done and what they had tried to do she could honestly say that she didn't. She wasn't comfortable with Draco killing them, especially since it could be avoided and the Ministry could deal with them as the law stated. Draco may be in his rights to kill them, but that didn't mean it was the right thing to do.

She could only hope that Draco would be able to control himself.

But she knew that even if he was unable to she wouldn't hold it against him. How could she when he was unable to control his instincts, she could hardly hate him for something that was out of his control now could she?

Still, one could hope.

"Why has she stopped screaming?" Ron asked panicked.

"Like I bloody know, you idiot! Perhaps she's finally accepted her fate, that's good for you!"

Ron looked shifty, knowing that his ex-girlfriend did not go down without a fight. Something was very, very wrong.

"Where did you say Malfoy was?" he asked nervously.

Pansy shrugged. "Handing in some potions essay. He'll most likely get distracted and end up staying there for a while like he usually does. I think it's an adorable trait."

Hermione gritted her teeth. That was her man the bitch was talking about!

Ron meanwhile felt his eyes widen as his grip on his wand tightened until his knuckles turned white. "I really don't think this is a good idea, Pansy. He's barely letsher out of his sight, what makes you think he would rather spend time with Snape then his bitch?"

That brought her up short. "Fuck," Pansy muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't consider that."

"So what the fuck are we going to do! I can't be caught doing this! My parents…my future job…I can't be arrested!"

Ron was panicking and if Hermione wasn't to worried for her well-being she would have rolled her eyes at the fact the both of them clearly hadn't thought this through clearly enough. What did they think would happen? They kidnap her, hurt her and then boast that Ron raped her as to get her away from Draco?

Did they not see the bad side of this at all?

For them to boast about it they would have to come clean, and once it got out there would be no going back. Hermione knew she was well known as one of those who had helped save the wizarding world.

It would not help Ron's case even if he had been one of the golden trio.

It would not work in his favour, but rather against him. He had been put on a pedestal by the wizarding world, so it coming out that he wasn't as good as they believed was going to piss off a lot of people.

"Draco!" she breathed a sigh of relief as she caught sight of him flashing around the corner.

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

Pansy and Ron were clearly in a panic, since it was impossible to hide the fact that not only was Draco incredibly pissed but he wasn't exactly human either. The way his fangs glistened, the splay of his wings and the way his eyes were literally black to look into meant he was indeed more animal than human at that moment.

Still, Hermione couldn't help but think of him as magnificent.

Feeling herself falling to the floor Hermione couldn't help but cry out his name in panic before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt as if her head was filled with cotton wool as she struggled to open her eyes as she came to. It was strange, while she knew technically she should feel some kind of pain from the fall, other than feeling slightly drowsy from waking up she didn't so much as ache.<p>

"Mia? Love?"

Hearing Draco's concern caused her to shudder in pleasure and relief, her entire body curling around his as if she was trying to wrap herself around him so there wasn't even a millimetre of space between them.

"Draco?" she croaked out, burying her face in his neck.

She felt his fingers run through her hair carefully, just firm enough for her to feel it as his lips pressed against her temple while he held her close.

She felt content and safe.

"Are you ok, Mia? I did not catch you-" he choked out, "I am so sorry-"

"It wasn't your fault, Draco."

He wasn't having any of it. "It was. It is my duty to protect you and I failed."

"I'm safe, you didn't fail. You came when I needed you and I couldn't ask for anything else, Draco. But, what happened?"

She didn't have a clue. She could tell from the familiar almost herby scent around her that she was most likely in the hospital wing, and it didn't take a genius to work out that Draco had clearly enlarged the bed so he could curl up with her.

She was thankful she hadn't woken up alone and confused.

"When you passed out I went for Ron's throat. He pissed himself," Draco spoke with revolution. "But it appeared that Snape had noticed my sudden change in attitude and had called on Dumbledore to get to the scene before I could kill either one of them. Snape informed me that even though I hadn't realised I had been acting edgy when talking to him, my inner Veela clearly having sensed something was wrong altered my actions enough to alert him."

"Oh,"

"That is not all," Draco continued. "Dumbledore was smart enough according to Snape to have researched my heritage and instincts. It appears that the only way for me to not kill them out of fury was for my Veela to be tricked into thinking they were already dead. That was Dumbledore's doing. While I knew they lived, my instincts calmed down enough that I could go to you now the threat had been taken care of."

"So their alive?" Hermione squeaked out.

Draco grunted, pulling her closer. "They are. They were ex-spelled on the spot of course and were taken by the Ministry for questioning. A few quick mind spells had them arresting Ginny was well. Potter is furious much like the rest of the school when it came to light what they had planned."

Hermione could sense his anger rising so she quickly pressed her lips against his neck, telling him that she was his and she was safe. It managed to calm him down enough that he didn't look as if he was about to run off to kill them anyway.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley along with their sons are furious when they heard, they informed Potter to tell you that they are in your side in this. Apparently they see you as a daughter."

That filled her with a sense of warmth. She had no idea how she would have felt if they found some way to blame her for all of this. She knew she would feel betrayed at the very least, but she was relieved she wouldn't have to find out.

"I love you, Draco."

He was silent for a few moments before she felt his lips gently lower to caress at her own. Her fingers moved to tangle in his hair and she smiled against his lips at the obvious signs of him treating her as if she was made of glass.

It showed he cared.

"As I love you, Mia. You are my everything, and I adore you a thousand times over."

She melted into his arms at his words, and she knew that even after everything they had been through she would get her happily ever after.

Her life was finally complete.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this story guys. I may in time put in a few outtakes but at the moment I'm pretty sure that's it for this story unless I think up some other ideas. <strong>

**I want to thank everyone who supported the story. You are all amazing. **

**Don't forget to review, I am open to any outtake ideas if you can think up any. **

**Lots of love**

**xxx**


End file.
